La Révolte
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: Ils l'ont chassé, l'ont humilié… Ils ont oublié qu'il n'était pas QUE le Cambrioleur. Ils payeront, Bilbo va se venger, même si pour cela il doit déclencher la Grande Révolte !
1. Chapter 1 : A propos des Hobbits

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

.

**Blabla d'auteur**

**Cette fiction est la suite du « Vent Bleu ». C'est préférable de l'avoir lue avant, ****mais vous faites bien comme vous voulez. Et il y a aussi « Les Annexes du Vent Bleu », un recueil d'OS qui complete l'histoire… Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 - A propos des Hobbits**

Les Hobbits cultivent les quatre régions de la Comté depuis bon nombre de siècle, satisfaits d'ignorer et d'être ignorés du monde des Grandes Gens.

Il est dit que la seule passion des Hobbits est la boustifaille. Chez eux, l'art culinaire est poussé à son maximum. Leurs plats, lorsqu'ils le souhaitent, peuvent rivaliser avec la finesse des plats des tables royales. En tout temps la table d'un hobbit est bien garnie et il y aura toujours une soupe, un gratin ou des biscuits entrain de cuire, répandant de bonnes odeurs dans la demeure.

Mais ce qui leur tient à cœur, c'est la paix, la tranquillité et une terre bien cultivée. Tous les Hobbits aiment tout ce qui pousse. Les potagers foisonnent de légumes, tous plus gros les uns que les autres, de toutes les sortes possibles, leurs jardins sont fleuris du début des beaux jours jusqu'aux premières gelées. Leurs amours des fleurs équivaut à celui qu'ils portent à la nourriture. Cependant ils sont aussi très doué dans l'art du brassage de la bière, de la culture et du fumage de l'herbe à pipe. Les herbes du vieux Toby sont connues même chez les Dunedains du Nord !

La terre du Milieu étant remplie d'étranges créatures, les Hobbits paraissent insignifiants, n'étant pas réputés être de grands guerriers, ni de compter parmi les plus sages. Mais ce que bon nombre ignore c'est l'esprit rancunier des Semi-Hommes.

Il existe des luttes internes principalement entre membres d'une même famille pour un héritage et il y avait régulièrement des mécontents. Lorsque deux Hobbits étaient en froid, rien ne pouvait arrêter les remarques peu aimables et les petites actions mesquines sans incidence importante tels les vols d'argenterie.

Mais si l'un des deux protagoniste venait à se faire embêter par des étrangers - Grandes Gens , Nains, Elfes ou Orques -, les deux ennemis se dressent alors ensembles face à l'intervenant extérieur pour le chasser. On ne dérangeaient pas les Hobbits dans leur habitudes sans en payer le prix. On pouvait se bouffer le nez en famille, mais c'était hors de question que des étrangers s'en mêlent !

Les Hobbits accordent également une très grande importance aux liens de société. Les contrats étaient toujours respecté au risque d'être mis au banc de la société et traité en paria. Les mariages étaient évidement pour la vie, mais les amitiés l'étaient également. Lorsqu'on entrait dans le cercle relationnel d'un Hobbit, on y restait pour la vie. Les amis étaient pour eux une seconde famille prête à venir aider en cas de gros problème.

À cause des deux points nommés si dessus, un village avait été rasé de la carte de la Terre du Milieu. Dalon était une petite bourgade à l'Est de Bree. En l'an 200 du Calendrier de la Comté, deux jeunes hobbits avaient été humiliés par des jeunes gens de Dalon qui se disaient leurs amis. Toute la Comté s'était soulevée. Les deux familles des victimes, leurs alliés mais aussi les familles « ennemies » et les amis de celles-ci avaient marché contre le village des Grandes Gens. Celui-ci avait été détruit et les familles des Hommes chassées. Bree devint à l'occasion la nouvelle ville frontalière.

Ce fut la plus grande et violente révolte des Hobbits mais pas la seule. Cet épisode aussi nommé « Guerre des Hobbits », fut oubliée par toutes les races autres que celle des Semi-Hommes.

Cette histoire était racontée aux jeunes générations par leurs aïeux, au même titre que les arbres généalogiques et les recettes familiales, de façon qu'elle reste toujours vive dans les mémoires. Les Hobbits étaient certes insignifiants aux yeux des Grandes Gens, mais si ceux-ci venait les embêter et alors ils se retrouvaient avec un ennemi bien plus dangereux qu'un dragon, plus teigneux qu'une mère blaireau atteinte d'un rhume de cerveau et plus vicieux qu'un Seigneur Elfe.


	2. Chapter 2 : De Hobbitbourg à Dale

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2 : De Hobbitebourg à Dale.**_

Le 5 janvier 1321 du Calendrier de la Comté, les habitants du Quartiers Ouest de Hobbitebourg eurent la surprise de voir le propriétaire de Bag-End revenir à la maison. Il était parti 8 mois auparavant à la poursuite d'une Compagnie de nains en criant qu'il partait à l'aventure.

Il avait un visage fermé et un long bandage lui enveloppait la tête. Une compresse rembourrée avait été plaquée sur son œil et on pouvait voir une longue cicatrice rougeâtre et boursouflée dépasser du pansement. Avec la canne sur laquelle Bilbo s'appuyait, le portrait de l'héritier Bagging avait bien changé.

Il avait eu l'air si heureux de participer à une aventure que ses voisins de Hobbits, très casaniers et désavouant tous ce qui avait la capacité de les mettre en retards pour le dîner, avaient été contents pour lui. Les habitants du Quartiers Ouest jasèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Mister Bilbo Baggins reviennent à ce point brisé de son périple ?

L'héritier de Bag-End s'enferma dans son Smial pendant plus de deux semaines avant qu'une de ses anciennes connaissances s'énerve et décide de forcer l'isolement de Bilbo.

C'est fin janvier de la même année que Lobélia Bragegirdle crocheta la serrure de Bag-end avant de l'ouvrir d'un grand coup de pied en criant.

\- Bilbo Bagging ! Faut qu'on parle !

Le Cambrioleur observa la jeune hobbit qui venait de faire interruption dans son habitation. Son ennemie d'enfance avait grandit. L'adolescente mal fagotée avide de liberté avait laissé place à une belle jeune femme. Oui, depuis son déménagement dans le Quartier Sud, Lobélia avait bien changé.

Il l'invita à entrer, ramassa la tasse de thé qu'il avait fait tombé lors que l'arrivée… violente de la brunette. Il remis de l'eau à chauffer puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon où il commença son récit.

Tout venait des Nains - comme toujours ! commenta Lobélia-. Le hobbit, après avoir été envahis par des Nains et un Magicien qui avaient dévalisé son cellier, avait été enrôlé dans une Quête, avec un Q majuscule ! Son rôle était d'accompagner les Nains jusqu'à leur Royaume perdu et la-bas de dévaliser un dragon ! Bilbo était un Baggings, mais aussi un Touque, et son sang s'était réveillé à l'idée de vivre une Aventure -bien que le dragon le terrifiait. Le contrat, rédigé par les Nains lui garantissait 1/14 eme des profits, du moins s'il y en avait, car les risques étaient grands pour aller jusqu'à Erebor, sans parler de Smaug le Doré.

Au cours du voyage, il avait sauvé les Nains de morts affreuses, comme être dévorés par des Trolls, finir broyé par les crocs des Wargs, ou mourir de faim dans les geôles des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Il avait gagné le respect de ces vieux guerriers ronchons par diverses actions en désaccord avec la réputation des Hobbits et s'était même lié d'amitié avec certains. Du moins, Bilbo le pensait.

Le chef de la Compagnie, son nom soit mille fois maudit, l'avait banni à cause d'un stupide cailloux, puise-t-il voler en éclats. Il l'avait presque tué alors que le Cambrioleur avait tous fait pour éviter une guerre où les Nains seraient tous morts, massacrés par l'alliance des Elfes et des Hommes. Bilbo avait été mis à la porte comme un mal propre. Tous les nains lui avait tourné le dos, même ceux qui se disaient ses amis...

En fait, il le réalisait seulement maintenant, sa seule véritable amie, était une mercenaire ! Une mercenaire dite sans foi ni loi, sans honneur… Et pourtant.

Furieux Bilbo avait alors voulu réclamer son dut. S'il devait faire une croix sur l'amitié, que les nains tiennent leurs engagements, qu'ils aient au moins l'honneur de respecter leur propre contrat. Il n'avait pas eu sa réponse à cause de l'attaque des orques. Le hobbit était reparti juste après la victoire sur le dos des Aigles, sans savoir qui avait survécu, qui était mort, ayant seulement prévenu Bard de son départ.

« Je n'oublie rien… » furent les derniers mots du récit. Et Lobélia vit très bien que les yeux si ternes, si vides de son ancien ennemi avaient repris vie et brillaient de l'éclat froid de la vengeance.

.

.

Bard observait la ville de Dale avec un sourire heureux. La cité endommagée par l'attaque du dragon, par le temps puis par la bataille dite des cinq Armées. Les hommes et les femmes d'Esgaroth ayant survécu à l'attaque de Smaug puis au combat avaient pris leurs marques dans l'ancienne cité.

La fin de l'hiver avait été dure. Les villageois avaient survécu grâce à l'aide majoritaire des Elfes et de la Guilde du Vent Bleu.

Quelques années auparavant, cela aurai fait grincer les dents de Bard, à cause de ses antécédents avec Celdwin. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il avait été couronné Roi de Dale, il avait fait la paix avec la Mercenaire et il était reconnaissant de l'aide matériel et humaine apportée.

Le batelier, avait lancé la restauration de Dale dès que le temps le permit. Les hommes valides utilisaient les pierres des habitations périphériques de la ville pour restaurer les bâtiments du centre-ville. Les femmes et les enfants préparaient des planches, des poutres et réparaient ou fabriquaient divers meubles de bois.

Lorsque le printemps arriva, réchauffant la terre et libérant les eaux du lac de la glace, une partie des hommes redescendirent sur les berges pour reconstruire Esgaroth. D'autres retournèrent aux champs tandis que les derniers continuaient les travaux de Dale.

Les mercenaires s'étaient installés entre Dale et le Lac, construisant une gigantesque bâtisse qui allait dans un futur proche devenir leur point de chute. Leur ancien point de ralliement avait été détruit par des soldats, Celdwin ne s'était pas attardée sur les détails.

Lorsque le Long lac redevint navigable, plusieurs bateaux de voyageurs, de marchands et de gents souhaitant s'installer arrivèrent par les eaux. Voyant cela, les anciens habitants d'Esgaroth nommèrent Ted, un grand bûcheron roux comme Gouverneur. L'homme était le représentant de Bard à Esgaroth bien que celle-ci soit constitué par trois-quatre huttes de bois et un bâtiment de pierre à peine commencé.

Avec le flux humain entrant dans les deux villes les reconstructions s'accélérèrent. Lorsque que les Nains livrèrent enfin, lors de la saison du renouveau, l'or promis par Thorin bien longtemps auparavant, la ville fut pris d'une grande frénésie. Les habitants purent acheter des fourrures, des vêtements, des outils et des vivres, et tous ce qui avait disparu lorsqu'Esgaroth avait pris feu sous les assauts de Smaug.

Dale renaissait de ses cendres. La place du marché, les Halles ainsi que des maisons du centre ville avaient été entièrement reconstruites. Les murs justes construits et les toits des tuiles colorées tranchaient avec les zones encore en ruine.

Bientôt, les quelques champs plantés arriveraient à maturité, mais les récoltes ne suffiraient pas à nourrir la population à la mauvaise saison. Les plaines autours de Dale étaient encore nues, les herbes commençaient à pousser mais les arbres et les buissons restaient rares, trop rares… Rien ne poussaient, le feu du Dragon avait stérilisé les Terres… Mêmes les Enchanteresses elfes envoyées par Thranduil étaient impuissantes. Seuls les Enfants de Yavanna pourraient éventuellement permettre à la Terre de renaître.

Le batelier avait été, à son grand damne, nommé Roi de Dale et couronné. Celdwin s'était longuement moqué de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rappelle ce que le Magicien avait dit. La mercenaire avait évidemment fait la tronche après.

C'étaient de beaux souvenirs. Les fiançailles de Sigrid et Ahmris en faisait partie également même si Bard avait longuement râlé contre l'injustice de sa vie. Pourquoi son adorable petite fille devait elle se marier avec le fils de Celdwin !

La longue lettre de Bilbo était également une source de joie pour le semi-elfe même si les nouvelles annoncées n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. Le Hobbit qui avait touché Bard par sa politesse, puis par sa gentillesse et enfin par sa dévotion revenait à Dale. Et il ne serait pas seul. Le Cambrioleur avait demandé à Bard de lui vendre les terrains au Sud de la cité, les terres du Mont-Corbeau.

L'endroit qui surplombait Dale était la propriété des Hommes qui louait le poste de garde aux Nains. La zone était complètement désertique, une plaine de mousses desséchées et de cailloux coupée en deux par la Celduin. Bard avait refusé l'offre de payement de Bilbo, lui offrant les terres en remerciements à l'aide que le cambrioleur avait apporté aux Hommes du Lac.

Bard ignorait complètement ce que Bilbo avait prévu de faire avec ces terrains. Il était près à parier que les Nains allaient en baver. Ils avaient été plus qu'odieux avec le Hobbit et celui-ci l'avait très mal pris. Il était resté pendant la bataille des Cinq Armées luttant vaillamment aux cotés des Hommes et était partit immédiatement après à dos d'Aigle.

Bard n'avait pas revu Bilbo depuis, mais il gardait un contact épistolaire avec son ami grâce aux grandes corneilles de la Montagne. Aux dernières nouvelles, le Semi Homme et ses amis étaient dans la Forêt de Mirkwook. Et selon les prévision de Maître Bagging, ils atteindraient les hauts plateau du Mont-Corbeau dans quelques jours.

**Blabla de fin de Chapitre**

**Oui c'est court… des reviews quand même ?!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Guerre et pêche

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Guerre et Pêche.**

**.**

Des dizaines de personnes de la taille d'un enfant marchaient d'un pas décidé vers Erebors. Ils avaient un but à atteindre et selon leur meneur, la première phase du Plan allaient bientôt être validée. Bientôt ils arriveraient sur leur nouveau lieu de résidence.

Bilbo avançait en tête suivi par Lobélia et Soncho, respectivement Shamane et Intendant de la colonie. Le meneur était content. Il voyait au loin le poste de garde qui avait joué un rôle si important dans la Bataille près de six mois auparavant.

Bilbo repensa au chemin parcouru pour arriver à sa situation actuelle. Lobélia l'avait tiré de l'abîme dépressif dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Elle l'avait obligé à se secouer les puces. Lorsque la Contée avait été mise au courant de la trahison des Nains, les messages de soutient avaient afflué dans la boite au lettres de Bag-End.

Puis le Conseil de Famille s'était réuni. Tous les Baggings avait écouté le possesseur de Bag-End puis le verdict été tombé. La Famille soutiendrait le Cambrioleur s'il décidait de se venger. Et Bilbo comptait bien rendre aux Nains la monnaie de leur pièce. C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle Révolte avait été déclenchée.

Une telle trahison n'était arrivée que deux fois. Avec Dalon et avec l'affaire Rose. La première fois, une ville avait été rasée, la seconde, la Comtée s'était scindée en deux et une terrible guerre civile avait éclaté.

Les alliés des Bagging, mais aussi des familles ennemie avait promis leur soutient dans les événements à venir. Bilbo avait laissé son oncle Othon gérer le coté humain et avec Lobélia, il était parti à la recherche d'alliés encore plus puissants. Plus puissants encore que le Thain !

Ils avaient fait appel aux Gardiennes. Et les bergères de la Nature avaient répondu favorablement à leur requête. Les Nains étaient déjà morts, qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore…

Le sourire de Bilbo se fit nostalgique. Il avait quand même passer de bons moments avec la Compagnie. Certains Nains lui manquaient. Bofur avec sa chapka rappée, Bombur avec qui il se lançait dans de fabuleux débats gastronomiques, Kili et Fili, toujours le mot pour rire…

Alors que son regard dérivait sur la plaine aride, trois silhouettes au bord de la Celduin retinrent son attention. Le sourire du hobbit s'agrandit en reconnaissant le Batelier-Roi ainsi que Celdwin, son amie mercenaire au caractère affirmé. Bilbo accompagné de deux de ses compagnons de route rejoint le duo tandis que les autres Semi-Hommes s'arrêtèrent le temps que le reste de la très longue colonne rattrape les premiers.

Bilbo serra la main du Roi de Dale avant de prendre Celdwin dans ses bras puis de leur présenter ses compagnons : Lobelia Bracegirdle, une ancienne ennemie qui était devenue une amie chère et Soncho Barin un allié de la famille Baggins et un père de famille nombreuse.

.

….

.

Lorsqu'une corneille apprit à Bard que Bilbo était sorti de la Forêt et qu'il marchait vers la Montagne, le Roi abandonna ses papiers et parti chercher Celdwin. La mercenaire l'avait longuement menacé de milles tortures s'il ne la prévenait pas de l'arrivée du Semi-Homme.

C'est pourquoi, les deux alliés, en une belle journée d'été, étaient assis au bord de la rivière à qui la Naine devait son nom. La Maîtresse de Guilde avait apporté des cannes à pêche pour s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée des Hobbits.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Liam, elle était trop vieille pour continuer à courir à l'aventure. Le boulot de Maître de Guilde et d'entraîneur était largement suffisant. Et puis comme ça elle pouvait élever Dacien tranquillement et profiter de son temps libre pour etre avec sa famille. Tous ses enfants étaient venus à Dale. Même Meldwin et sa famille.

Un « Youhou ! » sonore tira la Naine de sa rêverie. Elle planta sa canne à pêche dans le sol et se releva. Dans la plaine, un convoi était apparut et trois personnages de petite taille avançaient d'un pas vif dans sa direction.

\- C'est Bilbo déclara Bard, sa canne dans les mains, une brindille dans la boucle.

\- Je sais stupide batelier. Je suis pas aveugle !

La première impression de Celdwin était que Bilbo Baggin avait bien changé depuis son départ. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et éclaircis par le soleil. Le coup de griffe reçu lors de la bataille avait cicatrisé, laissant trois cicatrices blanchâtres. La première traversait son front du haut à droite vers le nez, la deuxième coupait le sourcil et courait sur la paupière tandis que la dernière écorchait sa joue de la tempe à sa bouche, tirant le coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure en un éternel sourire moqueur.

Bard en profita pour détailler les deux autres membres du trio. Il y avait une femme à la chevelure noire de jais dont les amples boucles étaient rassemblées en un chignon lâche. La fameuse Lobélia dont Bilbo parlait tant dans ses lettres. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique verte délavée, d'un pantalon marron et une étole noire couvrait ses épaules. Elle portait un gros sac sur lequel étaient accrochées des casseroles dont les chocs métallique rythmaient le pas du trinôme. Le second membre était un homme plus petit que Bilbo, au visage buriné par le soleil et marqué par les ans. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient coupés courts. Son haut blanc n'avait pas de manche et son pantacourt brun était retenu par de larges bretelles de cuir. Il avait lui aussi un sac de voyage bien plein.

La mercenaire nota également que tous les trois étaient armés. Bilbo avait sa fidèle Dard, la femme avait un petit poignard dans un étuis sanglé à son bras et l'homme une dague à la ceinture et une hache attachée à son sac.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir Bilbo.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi.

\- Comment était le voyage demanda Bard.

Et tandis que Soncho, Bilbo et Bard partaient dans des palabres inutiles, Celdwin repensait à ses vieux, très vieux cours d'Histoire chez les Elfes.

\- Lorsqu'Erestor m'a parlé des Révoltes Hobbites, je pensait qu'il exagérait… Et en fait il n'en n'est rien… Bilbo, tu m'impressionnes déclara la Naine, coupant ainsi les explications du Hobbit sur leur traversée des Monts Brumeux.

A ses coté, Bard approuva. Le petit Cambrioleur possédait des ressources insoupçonnées. Il avait réuni un nombre impressionnant de ses semblables. Mais chose étrange, il n'y avait que des adultes. Le Batelier-Roi en fit la remarque.

\- Nous avons organisé plusieurs convois. Il n'y a que des adultes dans le premier car nous avons marché très rapidement afin de pouvoir commencer à nous installer avant la fin de l'été. L'expédition pionnière compte 120 membres dont principalement des bâtisseurs et des agriculteurs. Mais il y a au moins deux autres caravanes en chemin. Elles seront plus lentes car il y aura les enfants et les chariots seront plus lourds.

Effectivement, le groupe de Hobbits mené par Bilbo était ce que Celdwin catégoriserait comme étant un « convoie léger ». Les Semi-Hommes portaient des sacs ou tiraient des carrioles à bras. Il y avait aussi des chariots tirés par des poney, des vaches, des cochons et même par un chien ! Mais dans tout les cas, les seules choses transportées étaient des vivres, des habits, des outils et des armes. Ils étaient à peine plus chargé que les mercenaires du Vent Bleu en mission.

Celdwin avait bien reçu la demande que Bilbo lui avait envoyé. Et une vingtaine de ses hommes étaient en ce moment même en route pour rejoindre les Hobbits afin d'assurer la protection des caravanes lourdes.

Au centre de la colonne, un détail attira le regard de la Mercenaire. C'était un très grand chariot couvert par une bâche et tiré par deux chevaux. Il était encadré par plusieurs Hobbits armés qui le surveillaient comme une mère ourse couve ses petits du regard.

Lorsqu'elle demanda ce qu'il contenait, Celdwin n'obtint qu'un sourire de Bilbo tandis que Lobélia retenait un petit rire.

\- C'est une surprise ! Chantonna le Cambrioleur.

Et Bard, devant le sourire mauvais de son ami, sentis un long frisson glacé lui courir le long de l'échine.

.

…..

.

Balin soupira de bien être en sentant le vent frais qui balayait les chemins de garde de la Porte d'Erebord.

Sept mois que la Montagne Solitaire avait été reprise. Sept mois que cinqs Armées s'étaient affrontée dans la Désolation de Smaug. Sept mois que Hommes et Nains, chacun de leur coté, reconstruisait leur cité.

Après la Bataille, les grandes portes d'Erebords s'étaient ouvertes pour accueillir les Nains des monts de Fer qui souhaitaient restés. Puis les Portes s'étaient refermées, et le peuple de Durin n'avait plus eut de contact avec l'extérieur. Il y avait bien assez de travail pour les occuper à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient dut trier et ranger l'énorme trésor d'Erebord. Ils avaient remplit des caisses et des caisses de pierres précieuses, de pièces, de bijoux, d'objets forgés… Cela avait été un travail de titan. Thorin en avait profité pour faire livrer l'or promis aux habitants de Dale.

Ce fut la seule fois où des Nains sortirent de la Montagne.

Puis ils avaient entamé le long travail de restauration du Royaume. Cela ne se ferai pas en un jour, ni en un an, ni même en dix ans… Non, Erebord ne retrouverai sa splendeur passée qu'après une bonne génération de travailleurs…

Régulièrement, des Corneilles venaient apporter des messages. Dame Dis avait organisé le voyage de son peuple des Ered Luin jusqu'au Mont Solitaire. Les voyageurs avaient encore de longs mois de marche devant eux avant d'atteindre leur but.

Balin s'inquiétait pour son Roi. Thorin avait vaincu le Mal du Dragon mais sa crise de folie avait laissé des séquelles. Son caractère avait changé. Et pas en bien.

Le vieux conseiller suspectait plusieurs causes. La première et principale cause était le Mal du Dragon. Cette folie, même quand on parvient à s'en sortir, ne laisse jamais totalement intact. Deuxièmement, le stress des Travaux. Erebord avait beau avoir été reprise, c'était une ruine et Thorin avait bon nombre de choses à régler, trop parfois, et en plus, rien n'était prêt pour accueillir des Nains d'Ered Luin quand ils arriveraient. Et troisièmement, la Salle des Mémoires.

Cette antique pièce était tout simplement le cœur du Royaume. C'était là que la famille royale gardait ses plus sombres secrets, c'était là que les archives secrètes étaient conservées ainsi que les outils de pouvoirs… Il fallait que le Roi entre dans cette pièce pour être considéré comme tel aux yeux de la vieille magie et aux yeux de Mahal. Seul le Roi véritable d'Erebord pouvait ouvrir les portes de la Salle des Mémoires. Et les portes restaient closes devant Thorin et devant tous les habitants de la Montagne Solitaire.

Balin avait une théorie. Une théorie folle basée sur un vieux parchemin déniché par Ori. Il avait donné cette lettre à Gandalf pour qu'il l'aide à y voir plus clair, mais depuis, le conseiller n'avait plus eut de nouvelle du Magicien.

Selon ce parchemin, Thorin ne serait pas l'aîné des enfants de Thrain. Mais les conséquences de cette théorie, si elle s'avérait vraie, seraient catastrophiques pour Erebord. Du coup Balin s'était tu.

Le vieux Nain à la barbe blanche secoua la tête. Il avait beau donné des excuses à Thorin, il savait parfaitement que son ami et Roi n'allait pas bien. Sinon il n'aurait pas ordonné de clore ainsi les Portes, fermant ainsi le Royaume au reste du monde et surtout il serait parti à la recherche de Kili...

**Blabla de fin de chapitre**

**Je pense continuer à mettre trois points de vues dans les chapitres, celui de Bilbo, de Celdwin ou Bard et celui d'un Nain. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Et puis vous préférez quoi ? Un Thorin complètement pourri ou pas ? Répondez moi car en fonction de vous, l'histoire évoluera différemment !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Objekti Võimu

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre ****4**** : ****O****bjekti ****V****õimu**

**.**

La lune était haute dans le ciel. L'astre brillant illuminait le Plateau du Mont Corbeau. La caravane était arrivée la veille et il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tous les Hobbits étaient regroupés sur les berges de la Celduin. Le grand feu de joie n'était plus que braise mais personne ne pensait à remettre du bois. Ils avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête. C'était le grand soir.

Dans la journée, Lobélia et Bilbo avaient été rejoints par les amis Daliens du Cambrioleur. Bilbo leur avaient expliqué qu'ils allaient pratiquer l'antique cérémonie de fertilisation des sols. La mercenaire avait été très intéressée et avait voulu y assister. La Naine était donc revenue en soirée avec toute sa famille ainsi que Bard et les siens.

Le petit groupe suivait religieusement les directives des Hobbits afin de ne pas perturber la cérémonie. Bard avait demandé à Bilbo s'il était également possible qu'ils passent dans la vallée, car les terres autour de Dale avaient été totalement stérilisées par le souffle du Dragon et que même les Enchanteresses Elfes s'étaient heurtées à un os.

Bilbo avait envoyé le Batelier-Roi négocier avec la Shamane du Groupe. Lobélia avait accepté d'essayer. Elle n'avait jamais lutter contre le fléau du Dragon et ne garantissait pas de résultats. La brunette vit du coin de l'œil ses camarades s'installer. Un premier rang, les musiciens s'étaient placés en ligne, prêts à jouer. Derrière, parmi les Hobbits, elle voyait les amis de Bilbo.

Une sonnerie grave de trompe retentit sur la plaine suivit de battements lourds de tambours. Lobélia se sentit frémir. Elle était, pour la première fois de sa vie, la Première Shamane. Elle était la gardienne de la cérémonie, le guide de la Magie. Elle sentait, sous ses pieds, le Flux de la Terre s'agiter, réveillé pas les tambours de cérémonie.

Lobélia s'avança de quelques pas, sortant du rang. Elle avait mis une robe bustier blanche aux multiples jupons verts. Elle avait noué à sa taille un long ruban auquel était accroché plusieurs grelots d'argent. Elle avait passé plusieurs bracelets aux chevilles et aux poignets et avait noué sa chevelure en 5 tresses. C'était la tenue rituelle de sa caste.

Elle entama une profonde mélopée venue du fond des Ages tandis que les quatre autres Shamanes la rejoignaient. Elles se mirent en cercle et commencèrent une lente chorégraphie. Une seconde sonnerie de trompe résonna. Une grande silhouette sortie du long chariot. La Gardienne était là.

La bergère de la Nature était grande. Elle dépassait la taille de deux humains superposés. Lorsque l'Ancêtre avait annoncé que Pinaceae souhaitait se joindre à la Révolte, Lobélia et Bilbo avaient sauté de joie. Pinaceae était la plus jeune des Gardiennes mais elle était loin d'être la plus faible.

Lorsque la Gardienne entra dans le cercle des Shamanes, Lobélia sentit le Flux de la Terre vibrer sous ses pieds et elle éclata de rire. Cette nuit, elle était la Terre, elle était la Nature, elle était la Vie.

Les shamanes se mirent à courir en cercle, bondissant, tournoyant. Lobélia et ses collègues attrapèrent chacune un sac de semences et en jetèrent des pleines poignées dans les airs. La brunette pouvait sentir la magie de la terre pleinement réveillée, prête à donner la vie, à nourrir ses enfants. Pinaceae prit la tête de la procession des Shamanes. Les cinq Hobbites suivirent leur gardienne sillonnant une zone d'une centaine de mètre carrés, jetant toujours leurs graines dans le vent.

La bergère de la Nature les ramena à leur point de départ dès que les sacs de graines furent vide. Maintenant, la partie la plus amusante commençait. Les Shamanes se répartirent le long de la zone où elles avaient lancé les semences.

Lobélia attrapa son parapluie et l'ouvrit. C'était son «objekti võimu». Il était unique à chaque Shamane. Elle savait qu'une de ses collègues avait un balais et une autre un rouleau à pâtisserie. Elle regarda la Gardienne qui dansait au centre de la zone ensemencée. Les mouvement de Pinaceae au rythme de la musique étaient étonnamment gracieux.

Lobélia relia sa magie propre au Flux de la Terre et fit un grand mouvement ascendant avec son parapluie. De ses pieds, se propageant tel un rond à la surface de l'eau, parti un cercle de lumière verdâtre. A chaque mouvement d'objekti võimu, un nouveau cercle apparaissait. On aurait dit des ronds à la surface de l'eau.

La shamane brune sauta bien haut. A son atterrissage, suivant le front d'onde, les graines germèrent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ce miracle de la Nature. Et elle recommença. Les plantes prirent dix centimètres à son deuxième atterrissage. Et ca grandissait encore et encore.

La Magie battait dans ses veines, l'enivrait. Elle était exaltée, elle se sentait vivante, tout lui apparaissait comme grandit. Elle était le Monde !

.

* * *

.

Lorsque sa mère l'avait traînée à une cérémonie Hobbite, Meldwin avait été intriguée. Elle avait un peu côtoyé des Semi-Hommes quand elle était mercenaire, mais elle n'avait jamais vu leur Shamanes à l'œuvre. Eodred avait été excité comme une puce tout le long du trajet et même Théomer avait accepté de venir. Tout la famille avait rejoint les Hobbits. Ils avaient été accueillis par Bilbo Bagging, un ami de Celdwin.

Meldwin avait été curieuse de rencontrer le Hobbit qui avait réussi à devenir l'ami de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas été déçue de la rencontre. Le Cambrioleur était une perle. Ils s'étaient mélangés à la foule hobbite qui attendait le début de la cérémonie.

Celle-ci commença lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel. Les Shamanes se mirent à danser en cercle au rythme de la musique. Elles furent rejointe par une créature d'un genre inconnue à la demi-naine. C'était un humanoïde de sexe féminin. Ses membres étaient tordus et noueux comme les branche d'un arbre. Cela rendait sa silhouette difforme et quelque peu effrayante. La créature était complètement nue et sa peau avait une teinte marron vert et semblait rugueuse, comme de l'écorce.

\- Les arbres marcheurs… Murmura Celdwin émerveillée.

Meldwin passa sur l'identité de la créature. Elle demanderait plus tard, maintenant, elle voulait surtout profiter du spectacle. Lorsqu'elle vit que les Shamanes avaient des objets plus incongrus les uns que les autres entre les mains, Meldwin gloussa. Lorsqu'elle vit les plantes se mettre à pousser à toute allure elle hoqueta. Elle savait que la magie était puissante. Il suffisait de voir les miracles dont était capable son frère. Mais jouer ainsi avec la vie avait une dimension supérieure, légèrement inquiétante.

Les plantes arrivèrent à maturité, fleurirent, firent des graines puis flétrirent.

\- Il faut savoir détruire pour construire.

Celdwin frissonna en entendant la phrase de Bilbo. Les Nains s'étaient foutus dans une belle galère. Surtout que le petit Cambrioleur avait rallier des PUTAINS D'ARBRES MARCHEURS à sa cause. Sérieux, Erébord allait en voir de toutes les couleurs dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à Dacien et Eodred de refaire du pop-corn pour assister à ça !

Un vent violent se leva. Il était né de la magie, Celdwin pouvait le sentir. La mercenaire avait toujours sentit la magie. Elle pouvait reconnaître un magicien en fonction de l'odeur et de la sensation que lui laissait sa magie.

Par exemple, la magie d'Ysthos était chaude lorsqu'il était Soigneur et rêche lorsqu'il était Psychopathe. Celle de Myrddin avait l'odeur de la terre après l'orage, celle d'Elrond donnait l'impression de plonger dans un torrent de montagne, celle de Mithrandil était agressive et puissante. Lorsque le Pèlerin Gris l'utilisait, Celdwin avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles de glace s'étaient plantées dans son épiderme. Au contraire, celle d'Ahmris était épicée et chaude, comme une grosse couverture.

Mais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais senti une magie aussi puissante. Même celle de Saroumane était faible en comparaison !

La magie combinée de 5 shamanes et d'un arbre marcheur. C'était exceptionnel. Sans comparaison. C'était comme une tarte aux pommes caramélisées qui sort du four mais multipliée par cent. Elle enivrait les sens et la raison. Et pourtant elle n'était pas magicienne. L'impact sur les manipulateurs des Flux devait être bien plus grand.

Celdwin jeta un coup d'œil à son fils. Serré dans les bras de sa récente épouse, il tremblait de tous ses membres mais paradoxalement semblait extatique. Sigrid semblait également impactée. Logique. Elle était une Semie-Elfe. La magie coulait dans ses veines.

D'ailleurs Bard tirait une drôle de tête. En fait tout le monde avait une drôle de tête. Même Ivaldi, qui pourtant était l'opposé le plus exact du magicien. Mis à part les hobbits, ils avaient tous été atteints par la magie de la cérémonie.

Elle trouva rapidement une explication à cet état de fait. Ce rituel était une Vieille Magie Raciale, une magie de zone, utilisée par les Hobbits pour la fertilisation des sols. Les Semis-Hommes étaient « insensibles » à la magie dégagé par la Cérénomie… Par contre les autres races. Disons que la magie avait le même effet que de la Berce fumée alliée à une bonne bouteille d'eau de vie. Autant dire qu'ils allaient être frais le lendemain !

Le vent avait dispersé les graines aux quatre coins de la Plaine. Sous l'injonction du Flux de la terre stimulé par les danseuses, les graines germèrent et les plantes recommencèrent à pousser à un rythme bien plus lent que précédemment, mais plus rapide que la normale. Le Plateau du Mont-Corbeau se couvrit d'herbes folles.

Les Shamanes, des sacs de graines en mains, guidées par Lobélia partirent vers Dale. Leur magie avait été lancée par celle plus puissante Pinaceae comme un chariot dans une pente et elles n'avaient plus besoins de la Gardienne pour fertiliser la Plaine de Dale. Elles étaient ivres de puissance et de Magie. Ce soir, rien ne les arrêteraient. Elles étaient la Vie, elles étaient le Monde !

.

* * *

.

Ori s'était installé sur le chemin de ronde d'Erebord, son carnet de dessin ouvert sur les genoux. D'ici il pouvait voir Dale. Il aurait bien aimé aller à la ville des Hommes. Mais le Roi avait interdit à quiconque de sortir.

Le scribe soupira. A Dale il y avait l'Autre. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler. C'était le premier Chante-Pierre qu'il rencontrait ! Enfin, rencontrer… ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés, ni même vus.

La Compagnie était au courant de l'existence de l'Autre grâce à ses exploits durant la bataille des Cinq Armées. L'Autre avait fait jaillir des pieux de pierre le long des remparts de Dale, repoussant les premières vagues d'Orques.

La puissance et la maîtrise qu'il avait démontré étaient exceptionnelles ! Ori aurait tellement voulu le rencontrer. Ils auraient pu échanger sur leur condition commune, l'Autre aurait pu l'aider dans sa maîtrise de ses dons, le conseiller. Mais le scribe n'avait pas eut le temps de voir l'Autre.

Ori était un jeune nain avec un pouvoir peu puissant. Lorsqu'un imaginait l'Autre, il voyait un Nain dans la force de l'age, à la longue barbe. Un nain un peu comme Monsieur Dwalin ou comme le Roi Oakenshield. Pas un gringalet débutant dans la vie comme lui !

Observant la Plaine de Dale à la lumière de la lune, il commença à dessiner. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris des croquis en nocturne. Depuis la Quête en fait...

Un mouvement insolite attira son attention. Dans le ciel, il y avait cinq petite silhouettes… Oh Fasâk ! IL Y AVAIT DES PERSONNES DANS LE CIEL !

Ori paniqua un peu avant de se calmer. Il avait déjà assister à des truc dingues avec la Magie. Donc des gens qui volent, c'est un événement… normal ? Logique ? Pas inquiétant. Voilà, c'est ça, pas la peine de s''en faire, tout allait bien. Zen Ori, zen.

Mais pourquoi donc il y avaient 5 personnes qui tombaient du ciel et atterrissaient à Dale ? Ah, zut, il était trop loin, il ne voyait pas qui étaient ces inconnus et ce qu'ils trafiquaient.

Ori se promit d'aller dès demain matin à la bibliothèque. Mais là maintenant, il fallait qu'il aille cassé un truc et vite. Sa magie venait de se réveiller en sursaut et elle voulait sortir. La galerie sud devait être déblayée de ses gravas. Oui, il pouvait y faire un tour, histoire de démolir quelques cailloux…

**Blabla de fin de chapitre**

**Je suis positivement ravie de voir que mes « Hobbits en mode berserk » (j'adore cette expression, merci Akarisnape ! ) vous plaisent !**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est génial !**

**Et j'ai bien capté que vous voulez un Thorin pas trop méchant.**

**Petite page de pub pour mes nouveaux lecteurs, il y a un recueil d'OS : « les Annexes du Vent Bleu » qui complète « le Vent Bleu » et « La Révolte ». Allez jeter un coup d'œil !**

**Alors, ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Douleur

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre ****5**** : ****Douleur**

**.**

Celdwin grogna. Elle avait l'impression que la totalité du troupeau de canasson de son gendre lui était passé sur le crane en dansant la samba. Ou qu'Enoriel avait poussé la chansonnette avec quatre gramme d'alcool dans le sang. Ça revenait au même. Quoi que avec les chevaux, il ne pleuvait pas. Par contre avec Enoriel…

Enfin bref. Elle avait mal au crâne. Mais vraiment mal au crâne. Saloperie de magie hobbite. Bilbo s'était bien foutu de sa tronche au réveil. Le Cambrioleur était parfaitement frais et dispo comme s'il venait de dormir trois jour de suite.

Vie de merde.

Les Valars étaient des enfoirés. Mais elle se vengerait ! Un petit rituel nain ou elfique dans la tête et Bilbo ferait moins le malin. Certainement que Tauriel accepterait de l'aider… A voir…

De toute façon, il fallait attendre de remettre la main sur la rouquine pour lui présenter sa requête. En attendant elle avait un entraînement à surveiller.

Dacien et Eodred se battaient avec des bâtons. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour des armes, même d'entraînement. Ils lui avaient cassé les pieds pour être là mais à leur âge, jouer était plus important que tout.

Celdwin était heureuse que son petit-fils et que son… protégé, pupille, fils adoptif… s'entendent si bien. En fait, Dacien était sorti de son mutisme grâce au petit Rohirim.

De l'autre coté de la cour, Pad guidait le jeune Sam dans les maniements de l'épée. Cela faisait si peu de temps et si longtemps qu'elle avait rencontré Sam. C'était il y a juste quinze mois. Juste avant la foutue Quête de Cul-de-chêne. Et le gamin n'avait pas eut le temps de faire son apprentissage. La Guilde avait été attaquée par les gardes de Fengel-bâtard. Puis il y avait l'incendie de « l'Auberge du Voyageur » et l'exil en direction de Dale, suivi par la Bataille et les reconstructions. Autant dire que son entraînement avait prit… un peu de retard.

Et maintenant, elle se marrait bien en voyant Pad galérer avec son apprentis.

Assise sur son banc, la Naine observait les bâtiments. Ses bâtiments. Sa maison. C'était terriblement ironique pour une bannie d'Erebord de se sentir chez soi sur le Promontoire de Dale. Mais merde ! Que les Nains aillent se faire foutre, elle avait toujours dirigé sa vie comme elle l'entendait et personne ne la ferait changer d'avis.

\- Celdwin !

Sigrid agita sa main en interpellant sa belle-mère. C'était très étrange de considérer la mercenaire de cette façon. La Naine avait toujours fait parti de sa vie, à se battre avec son père, à rire avec sa mère, à chanter des chansons grivoises à la taverne d'Esgaroth avec ses hommes.

Les mercenaires du Vent Bleu avaient construit un complexe de bâtiments sur le Promontoire qui surplombait Dale. De là, ils avaient vu sur toute la vallée sans être trop éloigné ni de Dale, ni d'Esgaroth, ni des Hobbits du Mont-Corbeau. Ca arrangeait tout le monde. Et Celdwin avait sa famille réuni autours d'elle, à moins d'une heure de voyage.

Sigrid faisait l'aller-retour entre le Promontoire et Dale régulièrement pour apporter des nouvelles de Dale et étudier la magie avec Malvina, la mercenaire-soigneuse muette.

Suite à la cérémonie de la veille, la fille de Bard et son époux avait dormit chez Celdwin. Ils ne rentreraient chez eux que le lendemain pour qu'Ahmris puisse passer un peu de temps avec ses anciens compagnons et sa famille.

Sigrid s'assit aux cotés de sa belle-mère et lui parla un peu de ce qui se passait à Dale. Son père avait relancé la tradition de la Foire des Vendanges. C'était une grande foire qui avait lieu fin août et où des dizaines et des dizaines de marchands de tout le Nord venaient pour exposer et vendre leurs produits.

Cette année, la Foire serait toute petite mais c'était le symbole du renouveau de la région. Ils y auraient les marchands de Dale et Esgaroth mais également les Elfes. Pour les nains, la Semie-elfe ne savait pas. Les Portes d'Erebord étaient encore fermées. Peut-être que les Nains étaient morts ?

Celdwin ricana à cette pensée. Si Thorin avait abandonné son trésor aux doigts de la Faucheuse, elle voulait bien manger son masque. Non. Le roi Nain était en vie. Il était trop teigneux pour se laisser mourir.

.

…..

.

Bilbo, perché dans l'ancien poste de garde construit au niveau de la cascade de la Celduin regardait sans la voir la Plaine du Mont-Corbeau. L'herbe, verte et grasse avait recouvert le plateau, des fleurs poussaient partout et plus loin, il voyait une foret de conifères grandir.

Avec la cérémonie la Nature s'était emballée. La végétation poussait en accéléré. Il faudrait une dizaine de jours pour que la vie reprenne un rythme normal. Et les hobbits comptaient bien profiter de ces jours de folle croissance pour replanter leur jardins, leurs champs et leurs arbres.

Les Shamanes, après l'euphorie de la Cérémonie enduraient désormais la désagréable période de chute. Lobélia avait perdu une grosse dizaine de kilos et était étendu tremblotante dans une couchette de fortune. La Magie était puissante mais pour s'exprimer et surtout avec une telle ampleur, elle demandait aussi beaucoup à ses manipulatrices.

Pinaceae avait disparu pendant la nuit. Bilbo la suspectait d'être à l'origine de la foret qui poussait dans la plaine et qui montait à l'assaut des pentes de la Montagne. La Gardienne faisait revivre les arbres. Comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir d'épuisement était un mystère pour le Hobbit. Mais bon, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle était venue pour reboiser un lieu stérilisé par le feu du Dragon.

Les travaux de jardinages avançaient très vite. Bientôt ils pourraient commencer à construire. Les Tunneliers entreront dans la danse. Mais le terrain était trop plat. Un Smial se construisait dans une colline, pas dans une plaine.

Bilbo songeât au fils aveugle de Celdwin. C'était un Chante-Pierre, il pourrait certainement agir pour donner un peu de volume à ce terrain. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il irait voir sa seule amie Naine ce soir.

La journée passa en un éclair. Bilbo avait gadouillé tout le temps, aidant aux plantations ou traçant les plants du Nouveau Hobbitbourg avec son oncle Othon et avec Sochon. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas trouvé de nom pour leur futur village. Ils demanderait aux femmes. Elles avaient toujours de meilleurs idées qu'eux.

En fin d'après-midi, trois lourd chariots apparurent dans la Plaine. Des Hobbits allèrent en reconnaissance. Ils étaient près à faire barrage si les inopportuns étaient du Peuple de Mahal. Ils s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas des Nains, mais des Humains. Ils laissèrent passer les Chariots.

Bilbo eut la surprise de reconnaître Béorn , sa femme et ses enfants dans l'un des Chariots. Le Cambrioleur fut invité à venir parler avec la famille du Changeur de Peau. Installé au coté de Fendelwin, il apprit que les Changeurs venaient pour la Foire de Dale qui aurait lieu dans un petit mois, pour y vendre du miel, des fromages et des objets en bois.

Ils arrivèrent au Promontoire rapidement. Celdwin parut très surprise de les voir. Fendelwin avait pourtant envoyé son pigeon prévenir sa ancienne supérieur. Tout le monde prit un air entendu avant d'entrer. Bilbo apprit au passage que Hyarra était une véritable catastrophe volante qui amenait les messages toujours en retard, quand ils arrivaient. Autant dire que l'absence de message ne surprenait personne.

Le Cambrioleur se retrouva attablé avec tout les habitants du Promontoire sans trop comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il partagea un repas dans la bonne humeur générale. Il rencontra l'énergique Hana surnommée « Moumoune » par sa moitié et Gaile la dite moitié. Les deux mercenaires s'étaient reconvertis en aubergistes et géraient la cuisine du Promontoire en attendant d'avoir construit leur nouvelle auberge dans Esgaroth.

En toute fin de soirée, le Hobbit parvint à exposer son problème à Celdwin. Il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide d'Ahmris. La Naine lui dit qu'il avait loupé son fils aîné de quelques heures. Elle promit de contacter son fils. Elle ne savait pas s'il pourrait aider mais elle voulait bien demander.

\- Et pour ta famille, tout va bien ?

Bilbo observa son amie qui expirait lentement la fumée de sa pipe. Elle s'était coupée la barbe, ne gardant qu'un fin collier.

\- Ca va bien. Arahis est repartie en mission. Elle est au Sud du Gondor avec des marchands, Meldwin avec mon gendre et leur fils résident ici. Théomer s'occupe de son cheptel de chevaux. Ahmris s'est marié avec Sigrid. Ils vivent à Dale à coté de chez Bard. Sindi et Ivaldi font partis des groupes qui escortent le restant de tes compatriotes, Béria et Lyliane sont avec Liam en mission dans la Rhun. Et Dacien est là finit-elle en pointant le petit d'Homme qu'elle avait adopté.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré Béria et Lyliane.

\- Je te les présenterai à l'occasion. Mais parle moi plutôt de toi… Et de L.O.B.E.L.I.A…

Bilbo prit une très intéressante teinte coquelicot sous les rires rauques de la mercenaire. A tout les coups elle se vengeait pour les répercussions de la cérémonie. Méchante.

.

…..

.

La vieille porte explosa dans un nuage de poussière. Fili entra en toussant dans la pièce. Depuis six mois il s'était plongé dans les travaux. Il accomplissait du matin au soir le travail abrutissant de reconstruction. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser. Car s'il se mettait à cogiter, il allait penser à son petit frère.

Kili était un sujet douloureux. Son cœur saignait à vif à la pensée de l'archer brun. Son bébé frère. Disparut. Probablement mort. Il était partit moins d'une semaine après la bataille des cinq Armées. Kili était loin d'être rétablit à cette époque et il restait encore des rescapés Orques aux alentours. Son bébé frère était partit, sans un regard en arrière, pendant la nuit, alors que lui même était encore à l'infirmerie et Thorin dans le coma.

Fili donna un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. La douleur balaya ses sens, chassant provisoirement son frère de ses pensées. Il lui en voulait autant qu'il s'inquiétait. Il se mit à déblayer les gravats présents dans la pièce sans faire attention au sang qui gouttait de sa main.

Oin qui observait la scène secouât la tête. Le Prince héritier sombrait dans le désespoir sans que personne ne voit rien. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ses souvenirs. Il fallait que Fili quitte Erebord quelques temps, pour pouvoir faire le deuil de son frère disparut en paix. Si Kili n'était pas mort, ce dont le médecin doutait, son absence, elle, tuait lentement Fili.

Le guérisseur se promit d'aller tanner son roi pour qu'il permette à son neveu de quitter le Royaume quelques semaines. Et au passage que Thorin envoie Ori avec Fili. Le petit Scribe avait vu sa magie être boostée par celle de l'autre Chante-Pierre et par une puissante vague de magie terrestre survenue il y a quelques jours.

Oin suspectait les Elfes d'en être à l'origine. Car qui, mis à par les Oreilles pointues pourraient faire revenir la verdure dans la Désolation ? Cet acte de très grande magie venait forcement des Enchanteresses de Thranduil.

Enfin, quelque soit son origine, cette agitation du Flux de la Terre avait réveillé la magie du petit Ori et ce n'était pas à Erebord que celui-ci pourrait s'exercer correctement. Déjà qu'il avait failli faire s'effondrer la galerie sud l'avant-veille en manipulant la Pierre…

Oui, faire partir Ori et Fili quelques temps serait bénéfique pour tous et surtout pour le Roi s'il voulait garder son héritier en vie. Et s'il voulait garder sa propre vie. Car Dame Dis était en route pour Erebord.

Avec la disparition de Kili, Oin craignait pour la santé de son Roi, mais si en plus Fili restait dans cette spirale autodestructrice, Dis irait achever le travail de feu Azog. La Princesse étriperait à coup sur son frère pour ne pas avoir protéger ses bébés.

.

**Blabla de fin de chapitre.**

**Je l'aime pas celui-ci. J'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite.**

**Pour le titre, il y a le mal de crâne de Celdwin, et la douleur émotionnelle de Fili… Ou comment l'auteur tente de justifier ses titres foireux...**

**Je sais comment je vais finir cette histoire mais je ne sais pas comment je vais amener la fin. Donc, je risque de ralentir mon rythme (assez aléatoire) de parution et ne poster qu'un chapitre toute les deux semaines jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'inspiration.**

**Voilà voilà…**

**Si vous avez des idées de nom pour le futur village hobbit, je suis preneuse.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Passion, rire et stupidité

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Kyra MB : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît. **

**.**

**Chapitre ****6**** : ****Passion, rire et stupidité**

**.**

Dori parcourait les couloirs d'Erebord avec légèreté. Il était heureux. Enfin, après tant de temps, il était rentré à la maison. Et bientôt, les Grands Ateliers rouvriraient. Il pourrait reprendre son travail, son amour, sa passion, la taille des pierres.

Dori était un Nain Joaillier. Les Pierres étaient toute sa vie. Dans les Montagnes Bleues, Dori avait partagé son temps entre l'éducation de son petit frère, la surveillance de son filou de cadet et son travail d'orfèvre. Le fils de Ri était un bijoutier et l'un des meilleurs. Travailler avec les pierres d'Erebord était un rêve de gosse, une ambition, et bientôt une réalité.

Quand il avait apprit pour la Quête de Thorin, il avait douté de la réussite de l'entreprise mais il avait évidement signé le contrat. L'aristocrate avait voulu empêcher Ori de signer mais ce dernier avait réussi à déjouer sa surveillance et s'était greffé au groupe. Dori en avait voulu à Thorin quand son roi, au lieu de marcher dans son sens avait accepter Ori, qui en temps que Scribe tiendrait le mémoire de leurs aventures. Le fait que son dernier frère soit le seul Chante-Pierre de tout Ered-Luin avait fortement influencé le Roi, Dori n'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

La Quête avait été l'occasion de faire des rencontres toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Il y avait eut Gandalf, le second magicien fou, les elfes de Foncombe puis de Mirkwook, les humains de Lacville et Le Warg et Bilbo. Tous avaient marqué, en bien ou en mal Dori, mais les plus marquants étaient sans aucuns doute le Mercenaire et le Cambrioleur.

Tous l'avait marqué, mais certains plus que d'autre, à commencé par Le brave Bilbo qui avait supporté toute la Compagnie avec bravoure et courage. Il avait tout fait pour les sauver et Dori regrettait profondément de ne pas s'être interposé quand Thorin l'avait attaqué. Mais sa loyauté allait à son Roi et le Maître Joaillier ne pouvait que prier pour que le hobbit ait survécu à la Bataille et qu'il ait pu rentrer tranquillement dans sa verte Contée.

La seconde personne ayant marquée Dori était sans aucun doute le Warg. Ce mercenaire rencontré dans les mines des Gobelins avait été un mystère complet. Caché sous sa lourde cuirasse et son masque à la crinière rouge, le mercenaire avait un caractère épouvantable, jurait comme un poissonnier et n'avait aucun respect pour ses paires et pour l'autorité. Le Warg n'écoutait que Gandalf et parfois Bilbo. Dori ne aimait pas le mercenaire et avait interdit à Ori de l'approcher. Il avait été choqué en apprenant que le Warg était en réalité une Fille de Mahal puis furieux quand il avait comprit qu'elle les avait trahis chez les Elfes. Dori ne l'avait jamais approchée depuis.

Cependant, il reconnaissait sans complexe qu'elle était une grande guerrière. Du haut de la muraille, alors que Thorin était repartit dans les entrailles de la Montagne, le reste de la Compagnie avait bien vu sa crinière flamboyante en première ligne. A la tête du troupe hétéroclite, elle avait couru au devant des hordes Orques et avait fait un bain de sang. Dori était près à parier qu'elle était de la Caste des Guerriers ou une Berserker.

Le Nain amateur de camomille entra dans l'Atelier de Taille. Les coffres contenant les pierres précieuses récupérées du tri du nid de Smaug avaient été déposés dans la grande pièce silencieuse. Thorin lui avait demandé en temps qu'orfèvre de trier les pierres en fonction des usages que l'on pourrait en faire. Autant dire que c'était un travail titanesque. Mais c'était des Pierres et ça l'empêcherait de penser au départ de son petit Ori.

Bombur eut un petit sourire en voyant le grand sourire niais de Dori. Le cuisinier connaissait la passion du nain pour les Pierres Précieuses. Il avait un peu la même passion mais pour la cuisine.

Pendant la Quête, le gros rouquin avait été chargé de la cuisine. Dans la Compagnie, tous savaient cuisiner mais les autres étaient trop orgueilleux, trop enfermer dans leurs code sociaux, pour s'abaisser à faire la cuisine. Avec son frère Bofur et son cousin Bifur, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être de la Noblesse. Lui, il s'en foutait. Il aimait cuisiner et se moquait pas mal que ce ne soit pas un art noble comme la Taille des Pierres.

A vrai dire, il s'en foutait allègrement. Du moment qu'il avait sa famille autour de lui et sa cuisine, il était heureux. Il aimait cuisiner. Expérimenter, mélanger, découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Bilbo lui manquait. Le Hobbit lui avait fait découvrir un peu des merveilles culinaires de son peuple. Le Cambrioleur était un être fondamentalement gentil et bon et patient. Mais quand Thorin l'avait jeter par dessus la rambarde, il semblait à Bombur que ses yeux avaient été illuminés d'une lueur meurtrière.

Contre toute attente, le hobbit avait survécu à la chute et le mercenaire à la crinière rouge l'avait embarqué en vitesse loin des murailles, loin des Nains, vers la délégation de Dale. Bombur espérait de tout cœur que le Cambrioleur était heureux aujourd'hui.

Le gros nain reprit sa marche vers le bureau de Balin. Les réserves des cuisines étaient presque à sec. Il devenait urgent de se ravitailler et ils ne tiendraient pas le temps que des chariots viennent des Monts de Fer. Thorin devait accepter de commercer avec les Hommes de Dale. Il fallait que les Portes s'ouvrent sans quoi les Nains mourraient de faim dans la Montagne. Ce serait vraiment stupide comme mort surtout après Smaug et la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Il fallait donc que le Conseiller parvienne à convaincre le Roi.

Devant le bureau de Balin, Bombur fut rejoint par Gloin. Le Nain à la barbe rousse avait été chargé de faire l'inventaire du mobilier du Palais. Il venait de finir et venait remettre son rapport à Balin. Smaug avait fait des ravages et il allait falloir reconstruire beaucoup de chose ou racheter. Faire appel aux Hommes seraient bien plus rapide. Mais pour cela, les Portes devaient s'ouvrirent…

Gloin soupira en quittant Balin. Il était fatigué et sa famille lui manquait horriblement. Heureusement que son épouse Lara et son petit Gimli étaient en route pour Erebord en compagnie de Dame Dis. D'après le dernier corbeau de la Régente d'Ered Luin, les Nains étaient au Nord de la Chaîne des Monts Brumeux. Cela représentait à peu prêt la moitié du trajet. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme ils arriveraient au alentour du Jour de Durin.

Par Mahal, que sa famille lui manquait…

.

…

.

Sochon couché dans l'herbe laissait son regard dériver sur les nuages cotonneux. Il était nostalgique. Pas de la Conté, mais de sa famille. Sa douce moitié lui manquait ainsi que ses quatre petits diables. Heureusement qu'ils seraient bientôt là. Un faucon avait amené un message à Bilbo dans la matinée. Les trois caravanes étaient au Sud de la Foret Noire et selon des prédictions des mercenaires, d'ici deux-trois mois, ils seraient à Dale.

Ce qui laissait suffisamment de temps aux Tunneliers pour creuser les Smials. L'homme aveugle et sa compagne aux oreilles effilées étaient passés en début de semaine et Sochon avait pu assister à un spectacle incroyable.

Bilbo avait discuté longuement avec l'homme nommé Ahmris puis celui-ci avait fait chanter la pierre. Comme tout les Hobbits Sochon pouvait sentir le Flux de la Terre. Seules les Shamanes et les Tunneliers pouvaient le manipuler mais tous le sentaient. Lorsque l'aveugle avait fait jaillir sa magie, Sochon avait senti le Flux de la terre s'agiter.

Le grand brun à la peau caramel avait modelé le terrain comme si s'était un boule de pâte. La terre avait bougé, coulé, se creusant, s'élevant comme une gigantesque vague. Ahmris avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir créer de la matière, mais pouvoir simplement réorganiser celle déjà présente. Sous les directives de Bilbo, suivant le plan créer avec la Première Shamane, Sochon et Othon, Ahmris avait modeler le relief faisant apparaître de parfaites balmes pour créer les Smials.

Cet acte magique avait beaucoup impressionné les Hobbits qui avaient ensuite longuement applaudis le Semi-Nain.

Le souvenir du rougissement du jeune fit rire le hobbit. Sochon savait pertinemment que le fils de Celdwin avait déchaîné les passions chez les plus jeunes hobbites. Il y allait y avoir des cœurs brisés quand elles comprendront qu'il était déjà marié.

Un grand éclat de rire sortit Sochon de ses pensées. Il se releva et marcha en direction de la source du rire.

Othon Bagging était l'oncle paternel de Bilbo. S'il avait été un homme, on aurait dit qu'il avait une cinquantaines d'années, mais étant un hobbit, il venait de souffler ses 103 bougies.

Othon avait les cheveux poivres et sel et le teint halé par une vie passée à travailler la Terre. Il était l'Intendant de la petite colonie et l'un des quatre dirigeants avec Lobelia, Sochon et Bilbo.

Othon adorait son neveu mais là, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se moquer. C'est pour cela que le solide gaillard était entrain de pleurer de rire tandis que Bilbo boudait dans un coin. Hoquetant Othon sécha ses yeux et regarda fixement l'un des piliers de tentes. Il croisait le regard de Bilbo ou le parchemin sur la table, il allait repartir dans son fou-rire.

Mais franchement, ce n'était pas hobbit d'être aussi mauvais en dessin !

Lorsque Bilbo était arrivé dans la tente avec un plan pour la futur ville, Othon avait été sceptique en voyant le parchemin gribouillé n'importe comment. Puis Bilbo avait commencé à lui expliquer son idée en pointant les différents « dessins » et en rajoutant encore de l'encre au fur et à mesure. Lorsque Othon avait comprit que les gribouillages étaient le Plan de son neveu, il avait commencé à sourire et à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner. Lorsque Bilbo en voyant son manège avait lâché, vexé comme un pou, un « Dis tout suite que c'est moche ! » Othon avait explosé de rire.

Comme quoi, personne n'est parfait. On pouvait être un bon écrivain (il avait jeter un coup d'œil dans le livre rouge de Bilbo), un ami altruiste (qui était près à tout pour éviter une guerre ?), un très bon épéiste (Celdwin elle-même avait dit que Bilbo était bon!) et un formidable Cambrioleur, et être très, très mauvais en dessin. Mais vraiment très mauvais.

Lorsque Sochon entra dans la tente, une brindille entre les dents, et demanda ce qui se passait, Othon parvint à garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Par contre, lorsque le Fouilles demanda ce qu'était cette horreur graphique sur la table, Othon ne tint plus et repartit dans son fou-rire basculant de son tabouret.

.

…

.

\- Enoriel ton idée est parfaitement stupide.

\- Mais non !

Glorfindel soupira en voyant son ami jongler avec quatre œufs de poule. A tout les coups il allait s'en prendre un sur la tête. Le Deux-fois-Né se demanda brièvement ce qu'il faisait là.

Le tueur de Balrog qui s'ennuyait depuis que les jumeaux étaient partis chez leur grand-mère en Lorien. Il avait donc décider de voyager un peu. Il était allé au Gondor, au Rohan puis vers les Monts Brumeux avec la vague idée de pousser jusqu'à Dale pour aller voir Celdwin. Sur la route il avait croisé le Prince Légolas qui revenait du Nord. Ce dernier lui avait apprit que les Chasseurs de Mirkwook étaient descendus au Sud pour nettoyer la Vielle Forteresse Noire de la vermine qui y vivait.

Glorfindel sautant sur l'occasion avait galopé à bride abattue vers Dolguldur. Une fois sur place, il avait retrouvé son vieil ami avec joie.

Enoriel avait beau être l'un des Premiers Elfes, il restait un grand gamin particulièrement immature. Sa dernière idée en date était de déguiser l'ensemble du corps des Chasseurs en troubadours pour infiltrer la Foire de Dale sans éveiller les soupçons de Celdwin pour pouvoir lui faire une surprise.

Glorfindel avait lâché de but en blanc que c'était un plan foireux. Premièrement les Chasseurs ne s'abaisseraient jamais à faire une chose pareil, et même s'ils faisaient ça, des Elfes troubadours étaient une chose strictement impossible et donc parfaitement suspecte. Deuxièmement Glorfindel avait envoyé un message à la Naine. Autant dire que Celdwin était déjà au courant de leur venue à Dale pour la Foire et qu'Enoriel ne pourrait donc pas la surprendre.

En l'entendant exposer ses arguments, Enoriel s'était précipité sur Lender et avait commencé à faussement sangloter sur son épaule. Glorfindel avait saluer mentalement la patience de l'elfe brun qui supportait stoïquement les pitreries de son supérieur depuis quasiment un an déjà.

Et au final, Enoriel continuait à s'entraîner à jongler dès qu'il le pouvait.

En voyant le cirque du Chasseur blond, Glorfindel senti des frissons glacés courir dans son dos. Dire que sa grande andouille d'ami aurait du être sur le Trône de Mirkwook. Le monde l'avait échappé belle !

.

**Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

**Balme : relief particulier (Wikipédia est votre ami)**

**Et oui j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! Des reviews ? Please ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : La Foire

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : La Foire**

.

La carte était grande, très grande. En fait, elle couvrait le mur entier. Les parchemins maintenus au mur par des poignards étaient couverts de tracés rectilignes. Le Plan de Dale. Le Plan de la Ville mais également des terres avec le découpage des parcelles.

Bain était très, très fier de son œuvre. Il en avait bavé pour cartographier tout ça ! Il avait passé des heures et des heures à arpenter les nouvelles de rues pour corriger, modifier, compléter les rares plans de l'ancienne cité à avoir survécus au feu du Dragon.

Et aujourd'hui, pour l'ouverture de la Foire d'Automne il était complet ! Son magnifique plan était enfin complet ! Le cadastre de Dale était fini !

Il allait pouvoir passer à Esgaroth, puis peut-être que Bilbo l'autoriserait à cartographier le village hobbit. Zut, il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue…

\- Bain ! Dépêche-toi, Papa va annoncer l'ouverture !

Le Semi-Elfe sursauta en entendant le hurlement de sa sœur avant de jurer abondamment. Il portait ses vieux vêtements de cuir, aussi usés que confortables. Mais ils n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à sa nouvelle condition. Il devait absolument se changer. Sa tenue le faisait pas du tout pour le Prince de Dale. Oh merde, il était affreusement à la bourre. Son père allait le tuer !

oOo

\- Comment ça mes légumes ont une sale trogne ?!

\- Calmez-vous madame ! Non, non, non ! Lâchez ce couteau ! Je ne voulais pas dire qu'ils étaient moches, juste particuliers et…

\- Foutez moi le camps immédiatement ! Langue de vipère, malveillante personne, Calomniateur, Diffamateur !

Hilda lança une pomme de terre en direction de l'étranger qui osait médire de ses produits. Certes les légumes étaient un peu tordus mais merde quoi ! La terre avait été quasiment stérile jusqu'à l'intervention des Hobbits, puise Varda veiller sur eux et leurs familles. Ils en avaient bavé pour produire la misérable récolte.

Heureusement, grâce à l'action des Shamanes des Semis-Hommes, la seconde récolte serait particulièrement abondante et variée.

\- Je crois que vous avez perdu ça.

La marchande se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. C'était une Naine à la chevelure rouge sang et aux yeux verts pales. Elle avait bouc court et sa chevelure était nattée en une longue tresse qu'elle avait ensuite enroulée en chignon. Elle tenait la patate dans la main.

La rouquine étant vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une cotte de maille et ayant une hache papillon attachée dans le dos, l'humaine en déduit que la naine ne venait pas d'Erebor mais qu'elle devait certainement être du Vent Bleu. Hilda une fois arrivée à cette conclusion fit son plus beau sourire vendeur à sa nouvelle pigeo… cliente !

\- Oh, oui ! Je me suis un peu énervée sur cet immonde personnage et…

\- C'était un très beau lancé ! Et je suis certaine qu'il l'avait mérité.

\- Merci mademoiselle… ?

\- Beria fille de Liam et Celdwin. déclara la naine en s'inclinant, un poing replié sur le cœur.

Hilda manqua de sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Son interlocutrice était la personne IDEALE pour l'aider à résoudre une terrible interrogation ! Avec de la chance, avec l'aide de Béria, elle pourrait lever le voile sur l'un des plus grand mystère de Dale ! Si elle réussissait, elle deviendrait célèbre parmi toutes les Femmes de Dale !

\- Je suis enchantée de faire la connaissance d'une autre enfant de Celdwin ! C'est un honneur.

\- Euh… Merci ?

\- Je suis certaine que vous pouvez m'aider. Chuchota Hilda en se penchant vers la Naine.

L'humaine avait l'air trop heureuse pour être honnête et la rousse plissa les yeux attendant avec un peu de crainte les prochaine parole de la vendeuse de légumes.

\- Savez-vous si votre Chef et mère est en couple avec notre Roi ?

oOo

\- Radulf !

\- Mon Roi. Fit l'homme aux cheveux roux striés de blanc en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! S'exclama Bard avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Vous m'avez nommé Gouverneur d'Esgaroth et je vous dois obéissance, respect et soutient.

\- Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis donc tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer !

\- Tu n'aimes pas être roi Bard ? Se moqua Radulf.

\- Non, si… C'est compliqué et surtout ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça ! Je voulais discuter avec toi des travaux d'Esgaroth. Quelles sont les avancées ?

\- Ça va très bien ! L'idée de Dame Celdwin était très bonne et le jeune Ahmris nous est très utile.

\- Tu sais que mon « jeune » gendre a au moins le triple de ton âge ? Ironisa le batelier-roi.

\- Tu m'as compris. Nous avons déjà une grosse dizaine de bâtiments en pierre construits et le Chante-Pierre à bientôt fini de faire pousser les pilier du futur pont et va commencer à créer les pilotis du débarcadère.

\- Félicitation pour ta gestion. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite.

\- Bof, vu qu'on construit Esgaroth sur la Berge du Lac et seulement le débarcadère dans les eaux, ça va simplifie énormément les choses et on gagne du temps sur les travaux. Déclara sobrement le gouverneur en agitant une main.

\- Je passerais voir de moi-même la reconstruction quand les choses se seront un peu calmée ici. Allez, va et profite donc de la Foire !

\- A votre convenance, mon Roi.

\- RADULF !

oOo

Ahmris, assis derrière son étal fixait de son regard blanc son frère cadet. Ivaldi se tortillait mal à l'aise sous le regard aveugle de son aîné.

\- 10 pièces.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort.

\- 10 pièces.

\- Mais je suis ton frère !

\- 20 pièces.

Sigrid éclata de rire devant la mine offusquée de son beau-frère qui posa la statuette et parti en grommelant.

\- Mon ange, pourrais-tu mettre de coté la pièce que Ivaldi convoitait ? Nous la lui offrirons pour son anniversaire.

La Semie-Elfe s'exécuta en souriant. Elle adorait sa famille et celle de son époux. Les voir tous interagir était un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Le Demi-Nain tourna ses yeux de perle vers son interlocuteur. Voix aux accents typiquement khuzdul, relativement aiguë, légèrement tremblante avec un pointe d'anxiété. Il avait affaire à un Nain jeune et apparemment intimidé par … lui. Voilà qui était étrange.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Maître Nain ? Demanda le Chante-Pierre d'une voix glaciale.

Lui rancunier ? A peine ! Ce n'était pas comme si le Roi des Nains avait balancé le futur parrain de son enfant par dessus une muraille… D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être prévenir la famille… Oups.

\- Je me nomme Ori fils de Ri et je suis un Chante-Pierre, comme vous.

Le marchand aveugle qui n'écoutait franchement pas son interlocuteur, préférant imaginer la tête de sa mère quand il la mettrait au courant pour mini-bout, se concentra sur… Ori. Un Chante-Pierre. Comme lui. Intéressant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Faisons mariner un peu le nain, histoire de voir s'il est vraiment sûr de lui.

\- Je suis à la recherche du Chante-Pierre qui a protégé Dale lors que la Bataille des cinq armées. Et je sais que c'est vous. La pierre résonne quand vous marchez et le Flux vibre autour de vous.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Des conseils et de l'aide avant que je ne détruise quelque choses. Depuis un mois je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai fais s'effondrer une partie des galeries d'Erebor… S'il vous plaît.

Ok, d'après son ton, il est clairement désespéré. Et perdu. Bilbo, pardonne moi, je vais aider un Nain. Mais, bon, vu qu'il a détruit une partie du Royaume de Fasak-Thorin, il ne peut pas être un mauvais bougre.

oOo

\- Ivaldi ! Tu tombes bien.

\- Beria, Diliane, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est rentrée de mission plutôt que prévu. Adad est à la taverne avec les autres. Répondit une jeune Naine blond aux multiples reflets roux.

\- Très bien, j'irais le saluer plus tard. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler Béria ?

\- Devine ce qu'Hilda Bianca m'a demandée.

\- Je sais pas. Fit mollement l'archer blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Sindri ! Tu m'as fais peur ! _Dôl lost lîn !_

\- Coucou les mioches ! chantonna Arahis en poussant son petit frère pour se faire une place dans le cercle.

\- C'est bon y a tous le monde ? râla Béria, voyant que son effet retombait aussi sûrement que les soufflets de sa mère de lait.

\- Bah, il manque Ahmris et Meldwin, mais le premier est occupé à vendre…

\- D'ailleurs c'est un voleur !

\- Ta gueule Ivaldi. Et Meldwin gère les deux terreurs. Donc oui y a tous le monde.

\- Bon. Hilda m'a demandé si Amad et Bard couchaient ensembles.

\- Ah...

\- Yerk !

\- Je refuse d'imaginer quoi que ce soit impliquant ma mère et une activité sexuelle !

\- C'est une excellente question…

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux SURTOUT pas savoir !

\- Mais moi je VEUX savoir ! Rétorqua Arahis.

\- Je ne suis pas suffisamment folle pour lui demander. Répliqua Béria

\- On peut envoyer Dacien.

\- T'es dingue, il va nous balancer ! S'exclama Sindri

\- Liam alors.

\- S'il est suffisamment bourré, Adad serait capable de lui demander… dit doucement Diliane.

\- Parfais ! Fit Arahis en claquant des mains. Qui s'occupe de le faire boire ?

oOo

\- Celdwin !

La Naine sauta sur le coté, plongeant hors de son banc afin d'éviter une fusée blonde.

\- T'es pas bien Enoriel !

\- Et tu n'as pas vu le pire…fit résigné Glorfindel

Celdwin se releva et serra dans ses bras son plus vieil ami elfique avant de tirer la langue au Maître Chasseur qui boudait.

\- Que font mes meilleurs amis à Dale .

\- Ce n'est pas Liam ton meilleur ami ?

\- Non, c'est mon boulet personnel.

\- Nous sommes venus pour te voir et pour profiter du renouveau de la Foire des Vendanges.

Celdwin sourit. Enoriel et Glorfindel lui avaient manqué. Leurs attitudes tellement atypiques pour leur race également.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous devenez de beau ?

\- On viens de finir de bouter les araignées hors de leurs nids commença grandiloquent Enoriel, un pied sur le banc, le poing dressé et le visage tourné vers le ciel.

\- Et on y a bouté le feu. Compléta Glorfindel.

\- Tu viens de casser mon groove ! gémit le Chasseur.

\- Tu me jetteras de la fenêtre une autre fois. Fit le Deux-fois-Né avant de continuer pour Celdwin. La Vielle Forteresse est entièrement nettoyée.

\- Nous autres chasseurs avons passé plusieurs mois pour tous ratisser et les Gardes ont été un peu utiles. Fit Enoriel, beaucoup plus sérieux.

Celdwin ricana devant son discourt. Elle connaissait l'amour légendaires entre les Chasseurs et les Gardes de Mirkwook.

\- Leur nouveaux capitaine est efficace ?

\- Ouais. Mais il est horriblement coincé et ennuyeux. Pire que Lender quand Thranduil me l'a balancé dans les pattes !

\- Et pourtant faut le faire… Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Mon équipier s'est vraiment décoincé. Je l'ai totalement corrompu ! Je suis certain de pouvoir le faire boire !

\- J'attends de voir ça !

\- D'accord. Ce soir à la taverne « L'Abeille Ivre », Lender te défieras à un concours de boissons !

Celdwin explosa de rire tandis que Glorfindel se prenait la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

\- Au nom de Varda, qu'ai-je fais pour devoir les supporter tous les deux ?

.

…

.

Thorin souffla avec énervement. Il avait tord et Balin avait raison. Il fallait que les Portes s'ouvrent. Le Royaume manquait de tout et même sans cela, la cinquantaine de Nains, restés après la Bataille commençaient à se sentir oppressés sous la Montagne. Oui, Balin avait raison, une sortie à la Foire de Dale serait bénéfique pour tous le monde. Même pour lui.

Thorin avait donné l'autorisation d'aller à Dale. Dwalin avait organisé les tours de gardes afin que chacun puisse profiter de la sortie.

Le Roi enleva sa riche tunique brodée d'or pale, sa couronne et enfila à la place une de ses anciennes tuniques de voyage d'un bleu usé et une sombre cape de toile grise au capuchon ample. Ce soir, il sortait incognito.

Lorsque Thorin quitta Erebor pour la ville des hommes, il était avec un petit groupe de Nain dont Bifur qui le regarda fixement avant de tourner la tête en marmonnant en Ancien Khuzdul. Le Nain fou devait l'avoir reconnu mais il ne ferait rien. Tant mieux. Il aurait sa soirée tranquille.

Le soleil se coucherait bientôt mais le fourmillement de Dale ne semblait pas vouloir stopper de sitôt. Les Gardes allumaient des torches dans la ville afin d'éclairer les étals des marchands. Les estrades étaient montées de ci de là et des musiciens s'installaient, bien décidés à faire danser les habitants de Dale à la nuit tombée.

Des vieux souvenirs revinrent à Thorin. Du temps de Thror, la Foire des Vendanges était aussi appelée la Foire Eternelle. Durant neufs jours et huit nuits, Dale ne dormait plus, les musiciens jouaient toute la nuit, les marchands se relayaient pour que les échoppes et étals soient touts le temps ouverts.

Fili lui avait dit que Bard était un demi-Elfe. Il devait donc avoir connu la Foire d'avant et faisait tout pour relancer la tradition de la Foire Sans Nuit. Thorin déambula dans la cité, s'imprégnant de la douce folie qui régnait, écoutant les marchants vanter leurs produits, regardant les gens danser aux sons des musiques festives.

Une silhouette familière attira son attention. Béorn, assis derrière son étal discutait avec une jeune fille quasiment aussi grande que lui. Certainement l'une des rares Changeuses de Peaux survivantes.

\- Milla, ces ragots sont des bêtises, rien d'autre.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai. J'ai entendu Béria et Diliane en parler. Ils sont ensembles ! Et en plus ELLE est enceinte !

Le Changeur de Peau éclata de rire. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il hoquetait de rire. Il parvint à dire entre deux gloussements moqueurs à la jeune de garder l'étal avant de s'éloigner.

Thorin secouât la tête en se demandant de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. Le Roi continua son chemin avant d'être stopper par une barrière humaine la contourna tentant de voir ce qui attirait ainsi tous ces humains.

Il grimpa sur un tonneau, emmerdant, le temps d'une soirée les convenances. Au centre d'un large cercle, un couple dansait au rythme endiablé de la musique. L'homme au teint caramel et aux longs cheveux nattés avait les yeux bandés. Sa compagne était familière à Thorin.

L'homme faisait tourner la jeune femme, effectuait des portés avant de repartir en tournoyant tandis que les gents applaudissaient en rythme. Ils étaient heureux, vivants et libres. Tous ce que lui n'était pas et Thorin senti son cœur se pincer. Il quitta le spectacle avec soulagement.

Quelques rues plus loin, il croisa deux elfes en armures assis sur un banc. Le Roi Nain, caché sous son capuchon les dépassa rapidement. Il eut juste le temps de les entendre parler d'architecture, de jonglage et d'œufs. Tarés. Les Elfes étaient tarés.

Arrivé près du Marché Couvert, Thorin s'installa à la première table qu'il trouva et commanda à manger. Une crinière blonde attira son attention. A sa gauche, une table devant, une petit groupe de personnes discutaient. Quatre enfants de Mahal et un homme aux trait étrangement familiers.

La serveuse revint avec une assiette contenant une cuisse de volaille, des pommes de terres et de la nourriture pour Elfe. Thorin prit son plat et se rapprocha du groupe pour entendre leur discution. Se faisant, il se rendit compte que l'homme était en fait une femme à barbe et il comprit pourquoi ses traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Le Warg. Le mercenaire à la crinière rouge. La femme lui ressemblait. Ce devait être sa fille. Une bâtarde d'Homme. Thorin reconnu Sindri et Ivaldi, deux autres enfants de Celdwin., rencontrés dans les cachots de Thranduil. Ils étaient avec deux naines vêtues comme des hommes. Certainement des mercenaires du Warg.

\- Je t'assure q'il a confirmé !

\- Foutaises. Il ne lui a pas demandé et il nous mène en bateau !

\- On le fait boire depuis deux heures, il est complètement cuit ! Il n'est plus en état de mentir !

\- Oh merde… Amad va vraiment épouser Bard…

Thorin s'étouffa en avalant de travers sa pomme de terre. Il avait forcement mal entendu !

Une tape franche dans le dos lui permis de recracher l'aliment maudit. Son « sauveur » s'assit en riant à ses cotés une grande chope de bière dans la main. C'était un nain blond au teint rougis par l'alcool, aux cheveux en bataille et dont la barbe mangeait les joues. Thorin sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant à quel point le nouveau lui faisait penser à Frérin.

\- Et bien mon pote ça va pas ?

\- Si, si.

\- Parfait ! Mes fils m'ont abandonné tous seul. Boit avec moi mon frère !

L'autre était vraiment ivre. Il tendis une chope de bière à Thorin, une seconde apparaissant dans sa main comme par magie.

\- Ces cornichons sont persuadés d'avoir réussit à me rouler. Mais l'vieux Liam et plus malin qu'ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulaient ? Demanda Thorin en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Savoir si leur mère partage le sommier de Bardichou.

Thorin manqua de s'étouffer à nouveau en entendant son vis-à-vis. Ce « Liam » était le père des Nains de toute à l'heure et Celdwin leur mère et elle couchait avec… Oh par Mahal…

\- En fait j'en sais rien, c'est pas mes oignons ! Et j'tiens à la vie ! Continua l'ivrogne sans se soucier que Thorin ne l'écoute plus du tout.

Sous le choc des révélations le Roi Nain quitta la table et son compagnon enivré. La nuit était bien noire et les rues éclairées de torches se vidaient peu à peu, les gens se concentrant autours des musiciens et des boutiques. Il déambula plusieurs heures s'arrêtant parfois pour profiter du spectacle de la vie. Il avait même acheté quelques bricoles dont un collier de perles pour sa sœur.

Une porte s'ouvrit au passage de Oakenshield. Celui-ci eut la surprise de voir sortir Celdwin, titubante, accrochée à la manche d'un elfe brun apparemment aussi ivre qu'elle. Ils gloussaient bêtement, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Thorin stoppa complètement pour surveiller cette scène insolite.

Brusquement la Naine se dégagea et cria « Wassup ! » en levant un point au ciel. L'elfe la regarda avec des yeux de poisson mort avant qu'un grand sourire fende son visage.

\- Wassup !

Les deux hurluberlus venaient de crier en cœur les bras en l'air pour l'elfe, en sautillant pour le Warg.

\- Aaaarrrr !

\- Beeuuuuu !

\- Tchutchutchu !

\- Wassup !

\- Wassup !

Sous les yeux éberlues de Thorin le mercenaire et l'elfe brun venaient de partir en courant dans une ruelle plus sombre en criant des trucs incompréhensible sur une mélodie aussi étrange que leur comportement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que la porte se rouvrit sur deux elfes blonds cette fois.

\- Ils sont où !? Nom d'une pute en string, ils sont OU !?

L'elfe qui fouillait la rue du regard tomba sur Thorin qui lui pointa la direction prise quelques minutes plutôt par les deux ivrognes.

\- Merci.

L'elfe commença à partir en trottinant et Thorin se rendit compte qu'il ne marchait pas très droit.

\- Glorfindel, t'es méchant de te dédoubler ! Grogna l'autre blond avant de partir à son tour dans la ruelle.

Ils étaient tous ivres… Thorin gloussa. Ces maudits mangeurs de salade étaient complètement beurrés ! Rien que pour voir ça, le voyage valait le coup. Un fou rire, conséquence de toutes les choses étranges vues dans cette soirée lui coupa le souffle. Oh putain, il était trop vieux pour ces conneries.

.

…..

.

\- Tu as l'air bien sombre.

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien.

\- …

\- …

\- Kili, tu ne sais pas mentir.

\- …

\- …

\- Oui, bon, d'accord…

\- …

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Rien, j'ai un peu le cafard.

\- Un peu ?

\- Rraaa, tu m'énerves ! Et pas la peine de te foutre de moi !

\- Mouhahaha !

\- Ma famille me manque ! Enfin… ma mère me manque. Elle a toujours été de bons conseils.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Moi aussi des amis chers me manquent.

\- On y retourne ?

\- Mmm… Pourquoi pas…

.

.

**Blabla de fin de chapitre **

**_Dôl lost lîn : __Tete de pioche (litt :_Ta tête est creuse)**

**amad : maman**

**adad : papa**

**La chanson de Celdwin et Lender est « Wassup » de Da Muttz.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pêche(s) et Pluie

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre ****8 : Pêches et Pluie**

.

….

.

Le ciel était gris et chargé de nuages aux reflets métalliques. L'air était lourd, humide et étonnamment chaud pour la saison. Les chariots se déplaçaient lentement et les marcheurs avançaient d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Huit mois de marche, huit long mois pour faire les longs miles séparant la Comté de la Plaine de Dale.

Cela avait été éreintant, aussi bien pour le physique que pour le moral. Ils avaient affrontés la fin de l'hiver et le froid mordant des Terres Sauvages, les brigands, les loups, les gobelins, puis la chaleur étouffante de l'été, les plaines désertiques et brûlées du Rohan, les maraudeurs. Les mercenaires du Vent Bleu avait fait un travail de protection exceptionnel. Ils avaient balayé les dangers devant la caravane avec une efficacité redoutable.

Hilda voyait que le voyage touchait à sa fin. La Montagne Solitaire était visible depuis déjà plusieurs jours, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Les mercenaires étaient… excités, ils chuchotaient à voix basse de manière rapide. Les chevaux étaient nerveux, et pas uniquement à cause de l'orage qui menaçait. Ils arriveraient bientôt, très bientôt.

La hobbite, encore dans l'âge où elle n'était plus une enfant mais pas encore réellement une adulte s'éloigna en sautillant du chariot de son père. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir sa tante adorée. Lobélia était partie dans le premier groupe de colons, elle n'était donc pas au courant de ses progrès.

Hilda était une Shamane, comme toutes les descendantes de la Vieille et Grande Famille Bophin. La jeunette arrivait maintenant à faire éclore des graines sans terre. Il lui tardait de le montrer à sa tante.

Bruno Bracegirlde, sourit en voyant sa fille remonter la file de chariot en sautillant. La jeune hobbite, d'une quinzaine d'année, aux lourdes boucles blondes, à la frimousse heureuse était, avec son frère sa raison de vivre depuis que Amaris était morte.

Amaris avait une constitution fragile. La naissance d'Hilda avait manqué de tuer la jeune épouse de Bruno. La vieille guérisseuse leur avait ensuite annoncé qu'Amaris ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants à cause des dommages causés à sa matrice par l'accouchement.

L'annonce de sa seconde grossesse plus de dix ans après avait été une réelle surprise et une bénédiction pour le couple. Amaris avait été surveillée comme du lait sur le feu pendant neuf mois et l'accouchement s'était très bien passé. Toute la famille avait fêté la venue au monde d'Hugo. Lobélia était venue avec son fiancé de l'époque Otho Baggings de Besace, un cousin de Bilbo.

Malheureusement, l'hiver précédant celui de leur départ de Comté, une épidémie avait touché le Quartier Sud. Sa femme avait été fauchée par la maladie comme bon nombre de Hobbit dont Otho. Lobélia, malgré sa peine avait sut l'aider et le soutenir.

Bruno, le cœur en miette avait réussit à se relever pour ses enfants. Cependant, les souvenirs étaient trop nombreux t l'empoisonnaient lentement. La proposition folle de sa sœur de se joindre à la Révolte avait été l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ et Bruno et ses enfants avaient tout de suite accepté.

\- Hilda !

La fille de Bruno revint en courant au chariot. Elle était belle avec ses traits fins et heureux, avec sa robe rouge et son chapeau de paille.

\- J'peux venir avec toi ?

\- Bien sur Poussin !

Bruno aida son fils à descendre du chariot. Hugo était surnommé « Poussin » par sa sœur depuis toujours à cause de sa chevelure blond en pétard, qu'Hilda avait immédiatement comparé au duvet des jeunes poussins.

Le père observa d'un œil tendre ses enfants rejoindre la tête de la caravane, Hugo courant derrière sa sœur en riant. Un cri de joie attira l'attention de toute la caravane. Les adultes levèrent la tête vers le sommet de la colline. Ils virent la quasi totalité des enfants en haut, pointant quelque chose sur l'autre versant.

Ils étaient arrivés. Enfin ! Hilda prit son frère sur ses épaules, pointant avec excitation les petites silhouettes qui s'agitaient en bas, dans le village. De odeurs de cuisine parvenaient jusqu'à eux et parmi elle, Hilda reconnu un parfum de tarte à la pèche ! Oh, Douce Yvanna, tante Lobélia avait fait sa délicieuse, merveilleuse, fabuleuse tarte à la pèche de vigne ! Par les Saints Poils de Pieds de nos Pères, pourquoi son père trainait-il !?

.

…..

.

\- Il bouge ?

\- Non. Et toi ne bouge pas non plus ou je vais te couper un bout d'oreille !

Sigrid donna un dernier coup de ciseaux dans la chevelure de son époux avant de jeter un regard au Nain roux assis en tailleur depuis deux heures sur une rocher plat. La Semie-Elfe le plaignit. Lorsque le jeune Chante-Pierre était venu voir Ahmris pour qu'il l'aide, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.

Ahmris avait accepté d'entraîner Ori et prenait sa charge à cœur. Il lui avait fait faire principalement de la méditation, assis, les jambe croisées sur un cailloux plat. C'était une position désagréable au possible et Sigrid veillait à ce qu'Ori ne bouge pas pendant tout l'exercice.

\- Tu as fini trésor ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu es un ange. Ori, debout, on passe au travaux pratiques. Sigrid, tu pourras dire à ton père qu'on s'occupe de ce qu'il m'a demandé.

L'aveugle se leva souplement. Les ondulation légères du Flux de la Terre lui apprit que son épouse partait de son pas sautillant en direction des Murailles de Dale et les lourds soubresauts qui s'approchaient lui indiquait que le Nain venait à ses cotés.

\- Quel est le programme Celdwinnur ?

\- Bard, fils de Girlion, roi de Dale souhaite pouvoir cultiver la zone nord de la Vallée.

\- Là où sont sortis les Grands Mange-Terre ?

\- Oui. Ton travail sera de reboucher les tunnels.

\- Il va y avoir un problème, on ne peut pas créer de matière.

\- C'est pour cela que tu va remodeler le paysage. Je m'occuperai du premier et tu feras les seconds.

Le binôme s'éloigna de Dale d'un pas vif et atteignit relativement vite les larges puits causés par l'arrivée des Vers. Ces trous défiguraient la Plaine de Dale et réduisaient la surface des terrains agricoles disponibles.

Ori était heureux. Maître Ahmris était exigent mais il maîtrisait à la perfections ses dons de Chante-Pierre et était, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser de prime abord, très pédagogue. Le Scribe avait quitté Erebord en compagnie de Fili plus d'un mois auparavant. Ils avaient vécus dans une grotte dans les contre-forts de la Montagne Solitaire. Ne plus avoir ses frères sur le dos toute la journée avait été une bénédiction pour Ori et Fili de son coté avait put entamer sereinement le deuil de son frère.

Le Prince Héritier d'Erebor était rentré à la maison une semaine après la Foire des Vendanges. Ori lui avait remis une longue lettre à destination de Dori et était resté dans sa grotte.

La caverne avait été réaménagée par le jeune Nain qui avait profité de sa maîtrise de la Roche pour s'installer plus confortablement. Entre les rangements creusés dans les paroies, les meubles qui poussaient tels des champignons sous l'influence du rouquin et les tapisseries et fourrures achetées à l'occasion de la Foire, Ori se sentait chez lui dans sa grotte. D'ailleurs, elle ne méritait plus le nom de grotte, mais plutôt celui de maison troglodyte.

C'était bon de se sentir chez soi. Car oui, la Caverne était devenue SA maison, à lui ! Et ni Dori, ni Nori ne pouvaient y changer quoi que ce soit !

Une fois par semaine, Ori descendait de sa montagne et allait chez Ahmris et Sigrid. Il restait chez eux trois jours et deux nuits, utilisant la future chambre du bébé. Durant ces trois jours, le fils de Celdwin lui faisait faire des exercices et lui donnait des « cours » pour maîtriser ses dons.

Aujourd'hui, l'exercice allait être d'une toute autre ampleur.

\- Bien. Ori, tu vas te concentrer. Tu dois voir le Flux et repérer comment je le guide. Je vais reboucher le premier tunnel, tu t'occuperas des suivants.

\- Votre action va grandement impacter sur le relief.

\- Si j'agis de manière réfléchie, cet impact sera moindre. Et de toute façon, le groupement des agriculteurs souhaitent semer ce versant dès le printemps prochain. Bard souhaite que l'on crée des terrasses, alors le relief on s'en fout carrément !

\- D'accord ! Par contre, l'orage menace, nous devons faire vite.

\- Regarde bien petit scarabée, la puissance du Maître !

Ori sourit de toutes ses dents. Son Professeur avait un grain. Il avait une folie douce qui se retrouvait chez le Warg, sa mère. Sauf que lui, il restait au limite de la mégalomanie et ne virait pas psychopathe comme Celdwin. Par Mahal qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait l'art de foutre le bordel dans la Compagnie, c'était si distrayant….

.

…  
.

\- Bard, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de gigoter, je te pousse par dessus bord.

Le batelier, stoppa ses mouvements et jeta un regard incrédule sur Celdwin. La Naine, vêtue d'un pantalon de toile, d'une longue tunique verte brodée, fixait avec attention le bout de sa ligne. Elle avait, sur le crane, la chose molle, en tissus maronnasse que lui avait offert Dacien pour la fête des mères plusieurs mois auparavant. Il semblerait que la chose soit un chapeau. Bard avait de grands doutes mais Celdwin s'obstinait à porter la chose à toute les sorties de pèche.

\- Je te rappelle que tu ne sais pas nager.

\- Faux ! J'ai réussi à convaincre ta fille de m'apprendre.

\- Laquelle m'a si horriblement trahis !? Demanda Bard en plaquant théâtralement une main sur son cœur.

\- Tilda. Maintenant, je sais faire la planche ! déclara la Naine avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Fantastique… Et surtout, vachement utile. On est à peu près au milieu du Lac et vu la température de l'eau, tu vas avoir du mal à rejoindre la rive ou à survivre en attendant les secours.

\- La ferme, Stupide Elfe ! Répliqua la mercenaire en fixant sa canne au fond de la barque.

Bard ricana. Il avait réussi à faire taire sa meilleure ennemie. Il la regarda batailler pour bloquer sa canne à pèche pendant qu'elle attrapait les victuailles. Elle sortit du panier une miche de pain et du saucisson qu'elle attaqua rapidement à belles dents.

\- Tu peux me passer mon sandwich ?

Celdwin le lui jeta sans quitter son bouchon des yeux.

Après la bataille des 5 armées, la mercenaire avait dut resté alitée de nombreuses semaines à la suite de ses blessures. Elle avait faillit rejoindre les Halls de Mahal mais avait finalement décidé de rester en Arda pour enquiquiner son monde. Lorsqu'elle avait put se déplacer à nouveau, appuyant d'un coté sur une canne, de l'autre sur sa fille Meldwin, ou sur quiconque veuille bien l'aider, elle avait prit une grande décision.

Elle avait arrêté les missions de Guilde et s'était mis, entre autre, à la pèche. Elle avait d'ailleurs tiré Bard et Liam pour la première partie de pèche. Le mercenaire blond avait réussi à échapper à toutes les suivantes mais pas Bard.

Celdwin, têtue comme toutes les Naines, débarquait tôt chez lui et le réquisitionnait pour l'accompagner pécher. Bard la suspectait d'avoir l'aide de ses enfants pour le piéger. Mais pour être totalement honnête, ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait il adorait ces sorties qui lui permettaient de faire des pauses dans sa nouvelle activité de souverain. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à la Naine.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Bilbo ?

\- La construction de l'Archipel avance à grands pas. Les Tunneliers font un travail remarquable. Et les caravanes sont proches. Elles arriveront aujourd'hui ou demain.

\- L'Archipel… C'est très étrange comme nom de village.

\- Lobélia m'a un peu expliqué. Un archipel est un ensemble d'îles. Or leur bourgade est une enclave hobbite, une île au milieu du territoire des Hommes.

\- Y a un peu les Nains à coté. Et puis en suivant cette logique, ils auraient dut nommé leur cité « L'Île ».

\- Je suis pas dans leurs têtes. De toute façon, le nom a été adopté à l'unanimité par les Hobbits et nous n'avons rien à dire.

\- Mouais… Et pour la revanche du Cambrioleur ?

\- Toujours d'actualité. Cependant il m'a avoué ne pas avoir de rancœur pour les plus jeunes des Khazads.

\- L'archer agonisant…

\- Oui Mais ce n'est pas le seul. Ori était très proche de Bilbo et ils s'entendaient bien même si Dori était toujours sur le dos de son cadet. Kili et Fili, même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches de Bilbo l'ont soutenu contre leur oncle.

\- Toi tu ne me dis pas tout…

\- J'ai régulièrement des nouvelles de Kili et de sa moitié.

\- Tu te rends compte que s'ils poursuivent dans cette pente, je vais devenir le petit-neveux par alliance d'un nain qui a moins de la moitié de mon âge !

Celdwin s'esclaffa devant la mine indignée du batelier Roi.

\- Imagine plutôt pour moi ! Selon Gandalf, mon neveux va se retrouver être un lointain grand-oncle de la femme de mon fils !

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent à rires comme des hyènes en imaginant la tête de l'arbre généalogique dans quelques années. Le soleil, caché par de lourds nuages, poursuivit sa course tandis qu'ils continuaient à dire des bêtises et à commérer sur les villageois, sur les Nains, sur les mercenaires ou sur les Hobbits.

Puis brusquement le ciel leur tomba sur la tête. La pluie tombait si serrée qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir à trois mètres. Celdwin pesta contre les Vardas qui s'amusaient à leur verser des seaux s'eau sur le crane. Bard s'inquiéta plutôt de savoir comment ils allaient faire pour rejoindre la rive.

\- C'était vraiment une idée pourrie !

\- Bard, je t'aime bien, mais là, à cet instant précis j'apprécierai que tu te TAISES ! Mille milliards de string en fourrure de pluie de merde !

.

…..

.

\- Hey, Meldwin, tu as vu maman ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Il faut absolument que je lui parle de la nouvelle trouvaille de Trichelieu !

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle partait pour Dale….

\- Ah… tant pis !

Meldwin observa sa cadette blonde repartir en sautillant. Diliane était une bouffée de joie et d'innocence dans ce monde de brute.

\- Chérie, tu n'aurais pas oublier de dire à ta sœur que ma chère belle-mère est partie pécher aujourd'hui ? Et que elle est donc soit à Dale chez Bard, soit perdue au milieu du Long Lac avec Bard.

\- Non, car si Dili l'avait su, elle aurait organisé une mission de secourt pour aller chercher _Nana._

\- Et ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à sortir sous le déluge.

\- Fille indigne.

.

…..

.

**Blabla de fin de chapitre.**

**Je suis de retour ! **

**Grande nouvelle les p'tits loups ! Si je m'en tiens au plan, on est arrivé à la moitié de l'histoire.**


	9. Chapter 9: Le jour de Durin

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : Le jour de Durin**

.

.

Bofur marchait d'un pas lent dans le Palais d'Erebor. Aujourd'hui il ne travaillait pas, personne ne travaillait excepté les cuisiniers. Aujourd'hui c'était le Jour de Durin, aujourd'hui était un jour de fete. Mais le fabricant de jouet n'avait pas la tete à cela.

Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour que la Porte avait été ouverte, que Bilbo était entré dans la Montagne. Bilbo…

Bofur n'était pas fier de son comportement lors de sa rencontre avec le Cambrioleur. Il aurait du se souvenir que si leur attitude à table était normale chez les Nains du moins, quand ils n'étaient pas à la table royale, elle pouvait choquer chez les autres races.

Bofur malgré les apparences, ne s'était jamais vraiment sentis à sa place dans la compagnie. Avec son frère et son cousins, ils étaient de la Maison des Poings-de-fer alors que tous les autres étaient, soit de la maison des Longues-Barbes, soit carrément des Descendants de Durin lui-même. Cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place l'avait rapproché de Bilbo auprès de qui il s'était longuement excusé pour son comportement précédent.

Le Cambrioleur avait accepté ses excuses non sans lui avoir rendu quelques crasses. La migration de chenilles urticantes au beau milieu de leur campement aurait pu être un simple accident si Bilbo n'était pas un Hobbit, une Création d'Yavanna, la Reine de la Nature. Fallait pas être la moitié d'un citron pour comprendre que le Cambrioleur avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'accident. Mais soit les autres étaient cons, soit ils s'étaient tus. Dans tous les cas, Bilbo n'avait jamais été accusé.

Le fabriquant de jouet s'assit sur le rebord d'un balcon. D'ici il avait vu sur toute la Ville-Centre. Le Palais avait été vidé, ranger, réparer. Les Ateliers, les Entrepots et les Forges également. Désormais, tous les Nains, transformés pour l'occasion en ouvriers, balayeurs ou maçons, s'attaquaient aux réparations de la Ville-Centre.

Ces réparations seraient plus rapides que celles du Palais, car Smaug n'était que peu sortit de la Maison Royale.

Erebor était divisée en zones distinctes. Il y avait évidement le Palais, puis juste autour, la Ville-Centre, le quartier riche, voire très riche du Royaume. Plus bas, il y avait la Ville-Basse pour la classe moyenne et enfin, la Ville-Haute pour les plus pauvres. La Ville-Haute était un ensemble de maisons montant à l'assaut des parois de la gigantesque caverne qu'était le Royaume.

Les Nains n'aimant guère les hauteurs, il était logique que les habitations soient moins chères. Bofur souhaitait s'acheter un logement dans la Ville-Haute. Contrairement à ses semblables, le vide ne l'effrayait pas et puis comme ça, il se rapprocherait des Jardins suspendus, de la merveille d'Erebor !

Et avec un peu de chance, Thorin laisserait son cousin remettre un peu d'ordre dans les jardins qui étaient moitié mort, moitié devenus une jungle. Bifur avait été jardinier avant l'Accident, il savait y faire avec la verdure !

.

.

.

La neige, glacée, crissait sous ses pas. A tout les coups, il n'attraperait rien aujourd'hui. Zut ! Il voulait tellement faire ses preuves ! Rendre son professeur fier !

Bain avait longuement tanné son père pour qu'il lui apprenne l'art de Tir à l'Arc. Bard lui avait apprit les bases mais entre la présence du Maître et de son cafard, puis l'arrivée de Celdwin, la bataille et surtout la nomination de son père comme Roi, Bain n'avait pu avoir beaucoup de leçon. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion quand Ivaldi, le fils de Celdwin, avait déclaré rester dans la région un petit moment.

Le jeune Prince avait supplié l'archer blond de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Le Nain avait râlé, grommelé et finalement accepté.

Et il s'était avéré que Bain était aussi bon, voire meilleur que son père à l'arc. Celdwin avait déclaré que c'était son sang d'Elfe qui parlait, suite à quoi, Bard avait demandé d'où venait le talent d'Ivaldi en la matière, avant de regarder lourdement Enoriel qui papotait avec d'autres enfants de la mercenaire.

Cette soirée là, Bain avait vu son père et Celdwin se battre comme des chiffonniers, avec grands renforts d'insultes dans toutes les langues possibles. C'était à la fois effrayant et affligeant. N'avaient-ils pas grandis ? Ou étaient-ils pire avant ? Il faudrait poser la question à G…

CRAK !

Le bruit d'une branche qui craque le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna vivement, une flèche encochée, près à tirer.

La scène se figea.

Un jeune homme menaçait deux individus emmitouflés dans des fourrures. Le plus petit des deux était tombé au sol tandis que le plus grand tenait deux dagues dans les mains et était manifestement près à s'en servir.

\- Bain.. ?

\- Ma Tante ?

Le semi-elfe sauta dans les bras de Tauriel.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Et tes sœurs et Bard ?

\- Je vais bien, Ivaldi m'apprend à tirer à l'arc, Tilda est de plus en plus dure à supporter, Sigrid s'est mariée et attend un bébé, Papa est Roi et ca s'énerve assez. Et vous ?

\- Je rentre à la maison. Avec Kili.

Bain observa l'accompagnateur de sa tante. C'était le Nain Brun malade qui avait failli lui clamser entre les mains. Il semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois.

\- Nous sommes malheureusement porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, continua Tauriel, des Gobelins marchent sur Dale par le Sud, ils seront là d'ici une semaine…

\- Fasak !

.

.

.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais si !

\- Vu les antécédents de votre mère et de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, je doute que Lady Celdwin soit ravie de me voir.

\- Si tu l'appelles « Lady », il y a effectivement un risque non négligeable qu'elle t'éventre et te pendes avec tes boyaux.

Ori frissonna violemment devant l''air absolument convaincu de son maître et celui blasé de Sigrid. Dans quelle galère s'était il encore fichu ? Soit le caractère du Warg ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps, soit elle s'était retenue avec la Compagnie… Dans les deux cas, il risquait de s'en prendre vraiment plein la tête...

Le trio arriva rapidement en vu du Comptoir de Guilde. Le bâtiment, immense était dressé sur le Promontoire, comme un aigle sur son nid. Le bâtiment trapus cachait un ensemble de dépendances et de maisons où logeaient les familles des mercenaires ou les mercenaires eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission.

Le jeune Chante-Pierre suivi son professeur et sa femme dans le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans une gigantesque pièce où étaient dressés plusieurs tables. De nombreuses personnes étaient attablés, discutant, craint, riant, se disputant dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

\- Hey ! Gamin ! Comment tu vas ?

Ahmris se fut happé par un Nain Blond, tandis que Sigrid rejoignait des amies. Ori se retrouva seul, planté dans l'entrée comme un abruti… Et dire qu'il était venu au départ pour des « travaux agricoles ».

\- Mais c'est le petit Ori ça !

Le Scribe se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur et découvrit Celdwin, appuyée contre un pilier, une chope dans la main.

\- Je vois que mon indigne fils est encore parti comme un voleur… Allez, viens là le Nain.

N'ayant guère le choix Ori emboîta le pas à la chef de Guilde. Elle le fit s'installer à une table, lui donna une chope et passa commande en cuisine pour une assiette de jambon braisé et de patates.

\- Alors, comment trouves-tu la vie indépendante, sans « Môman Dori » sur le dos ?

Ori aimait beaucoup Celdwin, car elle n'avait aucun tact. Elle était particulièrement franche et se foutait pas mal de vexer les autres. Elle s'était mis Dori à dos de cette façon pendant le voyage en lu disant qu'il devait laissé son cadet respirer. Elle avait été la première à le regarder pour lui-même, et non pas son talents pour les tengwar et les cirth ou pour son don de Chante-Pierre. Elle s'était intéressait à Ori et non pas au Scribe ou au Maître des Pierres. Cela avait profondément touché Ori même s'il n'avait rien dit.

Le jeune Nain commença à parler…, parler..., parler. Il raconta ses entraînements, sa maison troglodyte, ses essais de chasses, ses marchandages pour avoir quelques légumes, ses doutes pour l'hiver à venir, ses frères qui lui manquaient quand même un peu, Erebor qu'il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre, la liberté et d'autre choses encore.

Celdwin l'écouta tout du long en souriant. Elle fit des remarques, commenta. Elle intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il disait, pas comme Dori qui n'écoutait toujours que d'une oreille, ou Nori qui ne faisait même pas semblait d'écouter.

\- Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir résister à l'hiver dans ta grotte, viens ici, on a des chambres de libres.

\- Merci Maître Warg.

Le jeune Nain se tu et entama son assiette. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, joyeuse et un tantinet bordélique. On aurait dit un repas de famille quand tout le monde est réuni et parle en même temps. Ori finit son jambon et observa un peu la salle et les mercenaires.

\- Il n'y a pas de travaux agricoles. C'est juste une excuse boiteuse d'Ahmris pour t'amener ici.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de particulier !

Celdwin éclata de rire à ces paroles.

\- Rien de particulier ? Rien de particulier ! Tu es un Chante-Pierre, un Scribe, et surtout tu es toi. Tu as un esprit agile, tu es rusé et tu n'as pas de préjugé sur les autres.

\- Je ne comprend pas…

\- Ori, au risque de te vexer, tu n'es pas un Nain à mes yeux, mais un enfant. Un enfant piégé par un frère surprotecteur qui t'empêchait de grandir sans même le vouloir. En quittant Erebor, tu apprends, grandis, mûris. Tu deviens adulte, tu prends ton indépendance et je doutes que tu laisses désormais Dori diriger ta vie comme il le faisait avant. Je voulais découvrir qui tu étais devenu. Et j'avoue ne pas entre déçue.

Ori resta songeur… Celdwin avait raison sur toute la ligne même si l'admettre donnait un coup à son orgueil.

\- Merci.

Le Scribe s'inclina devant la mercenaire. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une tunique bleue au col fourré, les cheveux détachés et la barbe taillé en balbo souriait en regardant le foutoir créé par ses subalternes.

Ori repensa brusquement au parchemin qu'il avait découvert dans un recueil des plantes soignantes du Rhovanion. Dans la lueur vacillante des flammes de la cheminée, la ressemblance entre Celdwin et le Roi sous la Montagne devenait frappante.

\- J'accepte votre proposition de m'installer ici pour l'hiver.

\- Sans aucun problème Ori. Tu voudras de l'aide pour déménager tes affaires ?

.

.

.

Il y a un fou dans la cité.

Mais qui est fou ?

Moi, que personne ne comprend ? Les autres, qui ne me comprennent pas ? Le Roi qui reste sombre lors des jours de fêtes ?

Et puis qu'est-ce que la folie ?

Tout le monde est fou mais le sage est conscient de sa folie. Suis-je sage pour autant ? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais ce qu'on pense de moi. Je ne suis qu'un taré incompréhensible. On ne me craint pas car je ne peux rien dire.

Et pourtant…

Je sais tellement de chose…

Tellement…

Je sais que Dori est mort d'inquiétude pour Ori. Le brave Maître Joaillier, tellement sur de lui, tellement certain de sa supériorité, de son sang noble… Brave Maître Joaillier dont le « bébé » frère a quitté la cité il y a déjà plusieurs mois…

Le petit Ori a grandit. Je l'ai vu lors d'une de mes sorties à Dale. Il est heureux, épanouit. Il semblait tellement plus vivant que quand ses frères le surveillaient. Il prend son indépendance et jamais Dori ne pourra le couvrir comme il le faisait auparavant.

Nori lui s'en fout. Il est devenu le Premier Espion d'Erebors. Il est heureux car il continue ses magouilles avec la bénédiction du pouvoir. Il se moque allègrement de son grand-frère collant et du bébé Ori et s'amuse à rendre fou Dwalin.

Je sais que le Roi est désespéré et mort de peur. Il a peur de reperdre le contrôle, d'être à nouveau contrôle par le mal du Dragon. Il étouffe sur son Trone, il est seul au sommet et ça le tue à petit feu…

Je sais que le Prince héritier pleure encore son frère mort. La Tombe vide est fleurie régulièrement et je vois très souvent Fili à la chapelle, prier Mahal pour veiller sur l'âme de son frère.

Je sais tout. Je sais que Bilbo est vivant et bien portant. Je sais qu'il est ivre de vengeance. J'ai vu ses yeux quand Thorin l'a lâché dans le vide. Ils brillaient de la même étincelle que celle illuminant les yeux des prédateurs sauvages. Je sais aussi qu'il est tout près, caché avec ceux de sa race, quelque part dans les contre-forts de la Montagne.

Je sais tout ce qui se passe partout…

Car personne ne se cache du Nain fou que personne ne comprend…

Si seulement ils savaient que la petite Diliane m'écoute et surtout me comprend… S'ils savaient qu'elle, elle peut parler à tous et se faire comprendre, que grâce à plus jeune fille du Warg je peux « parler », peut-être qu'ils se tairaient…

Peut-être…

Mais je ne suis qu'un fou dans la fourmilière, qu'un Nain que la route appelle de plus en plus fort…

Je dois aller voir Celdwin dans sa tour d'argent, dans son comptoir de Guilde.

Mais pas ce soir… Ce soir c'est le Jour de Durin, ce soir c'est la fete, ce soir, Bombur a fait de l'Ours à la Bière !

.

.

.

\- Tauriel !

\- Maman ?

\- Celdwin !

\- Kili !

\- Ori !

\- Maman ? C'est moi où ton compagnon vient de m'appeler maman ?

\- Celdwin, ne le tue pas s'il te plaît, j'en ai encore besoin !

\- Vous ressemblait à ma mère, je me suis tromper, pas la peine d'en faire touyt un plat !

\- Fils indigne. Pourquoi être revenue sur Dale Tauriel ? Les Terres Sauvages ne te plaisaient plus ?

\- Tu me manquais trop. Et puis on voulait vous prévenir pour les Gobelins.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils sont en marchent, ils seront ici d'ici une semaine.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle à manger. Puis un juron retenti et une pièce vola en direction de Celdwin qui l'attrapa sous les regards ahuris de Tauriel et Kili.

\- Quoi ? On a parié et j'ai gagné, c'est tout.

\- Parier quoi ?

\- Qu'une tuile nous tomberai dessus. Liam ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui merdait pendant le jour de Durin !

.  
.

.

.

**Blabla de fin de chapitre**

**Je suis de RETOUR !**

**Et promis, je poste la suite dans pas trop longtemps :)**

**Merci à toutes (tous) pour vos reviews !**

**Kyra MB : Oui le nom m'a plus, mais c'est surtout ton explication qui m'a convaincue ! Par contre, moi j'ai hâte de finir cette fic, car je sens que si je traîne trop, je vais faire de la me*** ou que je vais bâcler…**

**LuunaCrazy : Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît et que tu as pris le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à « Le Vent Bleu » et aux « Annexes ». Effectivement, c'est mieux de les avoir lu pour tout comprendre de la Révolte !**

**.**

**les tengwar et les cirth : deux alphaets utilisé en Terre du Milieu**

**barbe taillé en balbo : allez voir la barbe d'Iron Man.**


	10. Chapter 10 : L'attaque

Droit d'auteur :

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…

.

**Chapitre ****10 : L'attaque**

.

.

.

Pad courrait. Il sillonnait le terrain à toute allure, observant, notant, calculant. Pad était jeune, à peine vingt printemps, mais il était doué dans son domaine. Très doué. Il était un expert des pièges en tous genre. Et son boulot actuel était de préparer le terrain pour l'arrivée des Gobelins.

\- Trichelieu, une fosse à pieux, ici. Et une trappe là. Et quelques fils explosifs entre les rochers là-bas.

Trichelieu était un voleur, pilleur, tricheur et menteur de la pire espèce doublé d'un pervers notable. Mais il avait une mémoire fantastique et savais dessiner des plans précis. Des qualités essentielles pour la suite des opérations.

\- Il faudra aussi qu'un des chefs hobbits vienne me voir. Leurs champs sont une faille dans mon armure de pièges, il faudrait qu'on y installe quelques cadeaux pour les Peaux Vertes, mais il faut leur accord.

Pad continua à explorer, à prévoir où et quoi, à imaginer quel serai le meilleur piège, le plus mortel, le plus adapté pour chaque lieu.

\- Trichelieu, demande à Celdwin une dizaine d'hommes pour creuser, autant pour tailler des pieux et une autre poignée pour placer les cordes et les boules explosives.

L'homme en bure violette fila à cheval en direction de l'Archipel tandis que Pad s'extasiait sur les boules explosives. Une magnifiques invention venue tout droit de la Mer de Rhun et qui couplée à une ficelle de collet, faisait des ravages !

oOo

-Le dernier rapport d'Anoth confirme que les Gobelins vont passer par l'Archipel avant de déferler sur Dale.

Bard soupira. Si les choses continuaient de cette façon, il allait devoir instaurer la tradition de la Guerre d'Hiver. Comme si la Bataille des Cinq Armées ne suffisait pas…

\- On sait pourquoi ils reviennent ici alors qu'ils se sont fait défoncés l'année dernière ? demanda Liam en jouant avec un poignard.

Le Nain blond, devenu le frère de Celdwin après qu'ils aient échangés leur sang, était habituellement d'humeur joviale, près à rire et à plaisanter. Mais aujourd'hui, le bouffon avait laissé place au guerrier et le visage du blond était sérieux et sombre.

\- La faim je suppose déclara Tauriel.

Bard hocha la tête. C'était une supposition logique, surtout quand on savait que Dale avait évité la famine uniquement grâce à l'arrivée des Hobbits et leur cérémonie de fertilisation des sols qui avait marché du feu de Mahal !

\- Il faut tout de même que des Soldats restent à Dale, si jamais certaines Peaux Vertes décident de ne pas passer par le Mont Corbeau.

\- Oui, il ne faut en aucuns cas désarmer totalement la ville approuva Tauriel.

\- Messire Sochon, quel serai, selon vous, le meilleur endroit pour poster des divisions d'archers ?

Le hobbit, complice de Bilbo depuis les premiers jours observa longuement la carte. Finalement, avoir autoriser le jeune Prince à faire le cadastre de l'Archipel était une riche idée.

\- Ici, ici et là. Ce sont trois zones rocheuses qui offre une bonne vue sur la Plaine. Il y a aussi la lisière de ce bosquet qui permettrai de cacher un bataillon de soldats et cette gorge dont le Mercenaire Maître des Piège s'est occupé.

\- Il faudra rajouter des soldats et des archers, pour achever les blessés.

Liam observa ses partenaires de stratégie. Entre Bard qui avait vécu plusieurs guerres, Lady Tauriel qui avait survécu entre Thranduil et les Araignées, le Maître Hobbit qui était sournois et qui connaissait son terrain sur le bout des doigts et lui, les Gobelins avaient du soucis à se faire. La stratégie allait être parfaite et les Peaux Vertes décimées !

\- Messieurs, Dame, n'oublions pas l'aide promise par Béorn et ses Changeurs de Peaux.

Oui, les Gobelins allaient souffrir !

oOo

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Tu devrais savoir mon fils que je ne plaisante jamais avec la guerre. Oui, je t'ai placé à la tête d'une équipe d'archers.

Ivaldi dégluti difficilement. D'un coté il était content de voir ses talents à l'arc récompensés, de l'autre, être chef d'équipe était une grosse responsabilité.

\- Et qui sera sous mes ordres ?

\- Des Archers de Dale principalement ainsi que Gildas, Bartholomé, Myrtille et Lulu.

Le blondinet soupira. Les archers de Dale, il les connaissait bien. Il avait été leur instructeur pendant plus de six mois, faisant de ces paysans en armure des Archers digne de ce nom.

La Garde d'Esgaroth avait été composée de branquignoles qui n'auraient pas été capable d'effrayer un lapin, même si leur vie en dépendait.

Lorsque Bard, avait demandé la création d'une Garde Royale à Dale, il s'était rendu compte du niveau catastrophique des soldats. Il avait alors fait appel à Celdwin. La Naine encore convalescente avait commencé par leur concocter un programme de remise en forme.

Ils avaient pleuré. Même Braga qui était l'ancien Capitaine de la Garde n'avait pas fait le fier devant les exercices démoniaques de la Mercenaire.

Mais ,le pire, c'était de voir les enfants des mercenaires, les mioches limite encore en couche culotte, faire ces exercices en rigolant.

Une fois ce programme terminé, Celdwin avait remis les futurs Archers entre les mains d'Ivaldi en lui ordonnant d'en faire quelque chose. La Naine s'était occupée personnellement des Épéistes tandis que les lanciers revenaient à Okar, un homme du Sud, bâti comme une armoire et étant aussi doué dans le relationnelle qu'une cuillère à soupe rouillée.

Enfin bref. Ivaldi connaissait les Dalois avec qui il allait devoir travailler. Et pour les mercenaires, Bartholomé et Lulu étaient aussi d'anciens élèves et Gildas et Lulu des amis. Tout irai bien.

\- Vous serez à la lisière du Bois Ocre avec un bataillon de soldats dirigé par Kurd

Rectification, il allait en chier. Mahal, pourquoi lui ?

.

.

.

\- Prêt ?

\- Pour être parfaitement honnête, celdwinnur, je suis mort de trouille.

Ahmris éclata de rire devant les paroles brutes et honnêtes de son élève et équipier.

\- Par les tétons de la Grande Courtisane… Qu'est-ce que je fout là. Mon frère va me tuer quand il l'apprendra….

\- Personne d'ici n'ira lui dire.

Ori sourit. Il était libre. Libre de ses choix, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait même s'il se cassait la gueule en essayant. Il avait vu comment Celdwin élevait ses enfants. Elle les laissait essayer et apprendre de leurs erreurs. Les limites étaient très larges et c'est uniquement quand ils les dépassaient qu'elle leur passait une brasse. Et dans ces cas là, elle était vraiment effrayante !

Lui n'avait jamais pu essayer. Il était trop surveillé, trop protégé. Par sa mère puis par Dori.

Oh, il adorait son frère, mais parfois, il aurait voulu respiré.

\- Prépare toi Ori, ils arrivent.

Il était heureux. Ici, on lui faisait confiance. Enfin, on faisait confiance à Ahmris qui lui faisait confiance à Ori. Dans tous les cas, On respectait ses aptitudes. Et il était en première ligne, près à attaquer à grands coups de magie les Gobelins ayant survécus aux pièges de Pad.

Une grande explosion retenti dans la Plaine. Les premiers pièges se déclenchèrent.

\- Ils sont là dit doucement Ahmris.

Et d'un coup, ils étaient là, des centaines, grouillant, courant vers Dale dans un chaos sans nom.

\- Trois… Deux… Un… Maintenant !

Ori tapa du pied brutalement et une flopée de pieux rocailleux sortirent du sol et embrochèrent la première vague d'assaillants.

oOo

Lobélia râlait. Elle râlait depuis le début de la journée. Elle râlait contre sa nièce. Hilda était jeune. Elle aurait dut être avec les enfants, à l'abri. Mais elle n'y était pas. Car Hilda était une Shamane et qu'elle avait passé la Cérémonie d'intronisation. Elle était devenue adulte aux yeux de la Magie. Et donc elle pouvait faire ses propres choix. Dont celui de participer à la bataille.

Lobélia avait beau être Première Shamane, elle n'avait rien put faire pour son plus grand malheur. Du coup, elle râlait. Beaucoup.

Heureusement, Hilda avait été placée au Bois Ocre, avec une équipe d'Archers et deux bataillons de soldats. La petiote devait user de sa magie pour ralentir, piéger, voire tuer les premières vagues de Peaux Vertes. Et SURTOUT, elle avait ordre de grimper à l'abri dans un arbre s'il y avait le moindre soucis.

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne faisait nullement confiance à sa nièce pour suivre ce dernier ordre. Hilda serai plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée dans la bataille sans se soucier de ne pas savoir manier une arme…

_Aussi têtue que toi au même age._

Conscience de merde !

Un battement sourd fit trembler le Flux.

\- Les Nains ont lancé l'offensive déclara Prim Fouille, la Deuxième Shamane et bras droit de Lobélia.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, tendue à l'extrême, prête à lancer sa magie dans la bagarre.

oOo

Tout n'était que confusion, que chaos. Il y avait eut les explosions, les sifflement des flèches, le bruit de la terre qui se fend, les cris de rage, de douleurs, les râles d'agonie, le bruit des épées qui parent ou qui transpercent, les grognements des gobelins, les halètement rauques des soldats en sueurs.

Puis le champs de bataille s'étaient éclairés. Les Hobbits venaient de mettre le feu à de grands fagots de paille. Les Semis-Hommes entrèrent dans la Bataille en jaillissant des trous du sol, prenant les Peaux Vertes à revers.

Les Hommes et les Mercenaires au Nord, les Hobbits au Sud, la Celduin à l'Ouest, une foret à l'Est. Les Gobelins auraient pu fuir par Est mais les premiers à mettre un pied dans la foret disparurent dans de grands cris de souffrance. Ils étaient piégés !

Les Peaux Vertes se tournèrent alors vers les Hobbits, plus petits, plus faibles et moins dangereux. Et les Gobelins reversèrent le cours de la bataille et reprirent l'avantage.

Bilbo combattait de toutes ses forces. Dard brillait, lueur bleutée dans le paysage, lueur à peine atténuée par le sang dont elle était couverte.

Le Cambrioleur coupait, sautait, taillait. Il jouait du terrain, le rendant boueux, sableux, mou, variant au gré de ses envies pour piéger ses adversaires et les mettre à terre. Dans la pagaille, il se retrouva dos à dos avec Lobélia, entouré par une dizaine de Gobelins. La Shamane, une hallebarde dans les mains, se battait, tournoyant, dansant avec ses adversaires avant de les achever.

Elle était belle sa déesse guerrière, les cheveux défaits, tachée de sang et de terre, combattante et glorieuse.

\- Lobélia, épouse-moi ! Cria Bilbo en transperçant le crane d'un Gobelin

\- Tu crois que le moment est vraiment bien choisi ?répliqua-t-elle en esquivant une lame dentée.

\- Il n'y en aura pas de meilleur ! Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi crétin. Oui ! Pour le pire et j'espère un jour le meilleur, j'accepte de devenir ta femme.

Lobélia tua son assaillant, attrapa Bilbo par le col et l'embrassa.

Les Gobelins ? Oubliés !

La Bataille qui faisait rage ? Oubliée !

Le sang, la terre et la sueur qui les couvraient ? Oubliés !

Les Peaux Vertes n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de l'instant pour tuer les deux Hobbits qu' un Lynx aussi gros qu'un cheval les envoya voler au loin.

Lorsque Lobélia lâcha Bilbo, les Changeurs de Peaux avaient renversé le cour de la Bataille pour le deuxième fois.

\- On y retourne ?

\- Oh que oui ! Dit Bilbo des étoiles dans les yeux.

La main de Lobélia dans la sienne, du danger et de l'adrénaline, que demander de plus ?

oOo

Pinaceae observait, entre les arbres, la bataille. Elle aurait pu intervenir, écrasant les misérables orques malades entre ses racines, les réduisant en bouilli. Elle aurait pu et elle avait failli le faire. Mais les Hommes-Animaux étaient venus et elle n'était pas intervenue.

Pinaceae était une Gardienne, une bergère de la Nature. Son rôle était d'encourager la vie, pas de répandre la mort. Du coup elle observait. Prête à intervenir tout en ne le voulant pas. Les Enfants d'Yavanna se débrouillaient très bien seuls. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de son aide. Ils avaient grandis, ils n'avaient plus besoin des Gardiennes, ils n'avaient plus besoin des Bergères, comme ils eurent besoins d'elles lorsque le monde était jeune.

Non, les Enfants de la Mère de la Nature n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Alors Pinaceae resta dans la foret, se contentant de supprimer les petits orques qui entraient dans sa foret.

.

.

.

Le matin se leva, brumeux. Le soleil, blafard, éclairait le brouillard d'une lueur irréelle. Celdwin marchait au milieux des morts. Il faudrait brûler les corps pour éviter les charognards et les épidémies. Un bruit de pas alerta la mercenaire qui dégaina son épée.

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi !

Celdwin fit un sourire fatigué à Bard. Ils se remirent à marcher, doucement, en silence.

\- Les pièges étaient efficaces.

\- Oui.

\- Les Shamanes et les Chante-pierres aussi.

\- Oui.

\- Je me demande comment on aurait fait sans eux…

\- Je ne sais pas Bard, je ne sais pas.

Les deux personnages de sang royal finirent par rejoindre l'Archipel. Dans un coin les corps des gobelins commençaient à être entassés. Le long de la route menant à la Maison de Conseil, aujourd'hui reconverti en infirmerie, les corps des Hommes et des Hobbits tombés au combat s'alignaient.

Trois femmes s'agitaient autour des corps et ceux passés entre leurs mains semblaient juste dormir. Le brouillard givrant faisait des millier de paillettes dans leurs cheveux. Avec leur peau pale et leurs lèvres bleutés, leur visage nettoyé et leur cheveux brossés, ils étaient si sereins…

\- Rentrons voir les vivants et laissons les morts dormir fit doucement Celdwin avant de pousser la porte de la Maison de Conseil.

Le choc fut rude. La lumière chaude des torches, l'agitation des soigneurs et les paroles de tout le monde. Quelle différence avec la morne froideur du matin hivernal !

Malvina, la petite mercenaire muette spécialisée dans les soins se posta face à sa chef et fit quelques rapides signes de mains. Elle fila tout de suite après, sans attendre la réaction de Celdwin ou de Bard.

\- Ori a été blessé, il est à l'étage. Je monte le voir.

\- Salue le de ma part, je ne monte pas, j'ai déjà mes hommes à aller voir.

La Naine monta les marche trois par trois. Elle pouvait le faire, c'était des marches hobbites ! Elle fut rapidement sur le palier. D'après Malvina, la chambre d'Ori était la quatrième à gauche…

Celdwin allait frapper lorsqu'une main bloqua son mouvement. C'était Ahmris. Son fils posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et la tira un peu plus loin.

\- Bilbo est avec Ori lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh ! Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Ori a sauvé la vie de Lobélia lors de la charge finale. Et il a été salement blessé dans l'histoire.

\- Merde !

\- Chut ! Ori risque de perdre sa jambe et même s'il la garde, il y a de grandes probabilités pour qu'il garde des séquelles à vie.

Celdwin grimaça. C'était vraiment mauvais…

\- Mais le bon coté de la chose c'est que Bilbo est venu le voir. Au départ, c'était juste pour le remercier d'avoir sauver Lobélia, mais Ori a saisi sa chance. Ils sont entrain de parler de la Quête d'Oakenshield.

\- C'est bien. Ils pourront s'expliquer, remettre les choses à plat, pardonner et prendre un nouveau départ.

Celdwin sourit. Bilbo était un ami cher et elle avait apprit à apprécié Ori. Les voir se rabibocher était une bonne chose !


	11. Chapter 11 : Avril

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre****11 : Avril**

**.**

\- Tu t'es faite avoir.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu t'es faite avoir comme une bleue. Complètement roulée dans la farine !

\- J'AI COMPRIS BARD ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Le batelier-Roi, fixait, hilare la Naine qui s'était incrustée chez lui un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Celdwin soupira.

\- Mais quelle idée à la con que de raconter mes années Harad…

\- Bilbo adore les histoire, ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il t'ai tannée jusqu'à ce que tu lui raconte.

\- Oui… Mais il aurait put oublier la partie Pujārina ! C'est du passé tout ça !

\- Tu… Tu as peur ! s'exclama incrédule le demi-elfe en comprenant, enfin, pourquoi Celdwin en faisait tout un plat.

Celdwin ne songea même pas à rétorquer. C'était l'entière vérité. Elle était effrayée de devoir replonger aussi profondément dans son passé… _**Kyā qu'Ehmris yāda ā rahī thī **_

\- J'aime penser que j'ai vécu plusieurs vies. Celle à Dale est la neuvième. Je n'ai pas que des bon souvenirs de ma vie au Harad. Loin de là.

\- Je sais. J'étais là.

\- C'est peu être celle qui m'a le plus marqué. J'arrive difficilement à en parler… Redevenir, même pour une demie journée, celle que j'étais avant, m'effraye. J'ai peur des souvenirs que je risque de réveiller…

\- Je suis certain que Bilbo comprendrait si…

\- Je sais. Mais d'un autre coté je veux le faire… Et c'est cette indécision qui me tue…

\- Je ne peux guère t'aider. Tu restes pour dîner ?

\- D'accord. Et toi ton costume est prêt ?

L'air boudeur de Bard répondit à sa place. Celdwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

.

oOo

.

Hilda courrait de place en place avec de larges brassées de fleurs dans les mains. Elle avait la lourde charge de la disposition des fleurs.

\- Mademoiselle Hilda !

La nièce de Lobélia stoppa sa course et attendit que son interlocuteur la rejoigne. C'était le Maître Nain Ori.

\- Les arums sont arrivés, ainsi que les dahlias. Par contre, on manque de vases sous le chapiteau principal et on a un problème avec les iris. Ils sont encore en boutons.

Hilda acquiesça et partie en trottinant pour régler ces problèmes. Ori lui emboîta le pas à grandes enjambées. Le Scribe était heureux. Il s'était réconcilié avec Bilbo après la Bataille de l'Hiver et les séquelles du mauvais coup qu'il avait prit étaient minimes. Il boitillait un peu et avait du mal à courir. Vu son amour pour la course, ce dernier point ne le dérangeait pas des masses.

Il était passé en coup de vent à Erebord courant février pour prendre des nouvelles et saluer ses frères avant de revenir dans les hauteurs de Dale. Bilbo l'avait en effet invité à s'installer dans l'Archipel. Ori avait été triste de quitter sa grotte mais Maître Ahmris l'avait gentiment aidé à la reconstruire chez les hobbits.

Ses premiers temps à l'Archipel avaient été étranges. Il ne savait rien de leur culture et de leurs habitudes et inversement, les Hobbits ne savaient pas comment réagir face à un enfant de Durin. Il faisait tout de même parti du peuple à l'origine de la Révolte.

Au final après avoir vu Bilbo balancer une grande claque dans le dos d'Ori avant de lui demander d'etre son témoin, les Semis-Hommes s'étaient détendus. Si leur leader avait pardonné à ce Nain, c'est que c'était un bon gars.

Le Nain atteignit le premiers chapiteau juste à temps pour voir Hilda manipuler le Flux. Elle était belle avec ses boucles blondes, ses yeux verts en amandes qui pétillaient de magie et son air concentré. Elle était belle dans sa robe aux volants bleu-glace, occupée à faire naître des fleurs.

Elle était belle et intelligente et puissante et heureuse et… et il était tombé amoureux.

Ori eut un petit rictus crispé quand Hilda se tourna vers lui avec un sourire lumineux. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. C'était une chose recherchée par tous les Nains… Si Bruno ne le tuait pas, Lobélia s'en chargerait…

\- Pourriez-vous prendre la suite des opérations Maître Chante-Pierre ? Je dois allez vois ma tante.

\- Bien sur Dame Shamane.

Hilda le remercia sans se départir de son sourire et lui donna le parchemin où la liste des choses à faire avait été notée.

Ori la regarda partir avec une pointe de regret. Il avait encore un très long chemin à faire pour se rapprocher de son Unique. Et il fallait déjà qu'il surmonte cette **kunijj** de timidité et qu'il aille lui parler pour de bon !

Hilda quitta rapidement les chapiteaux et se dirigea vers Dale. La cérémonie du mariage aurait lieu dans la Plaine de Dale, juste au abords de la ville. Bilbo étant un héros aux yeux des humains et une figure importante chez les hobbits, de nombreuses personnes voulaient assister à son mariage. Il n'y avait pas de place suffisamment grande dans Dale et l'Archipel était pénible à atteindre.

Du coup le mariage aurait lieux dans la plaine.

Hilda injecta une fraction de magie dans ses jambes et son allure augmenta sensiblement. Elle allait être crevée après ça et Tante Lobélia lui passerait un savon. Mais elle s'en moquait ! Elle était jeune et comptait bien en profiter !

La jeune fille blonde cria de joie en sentant le vent sur son visage. Les décors se floutaient alors qu'elle passait en coup de vent dans la plaine. Elle accélérait encore et encore. Elle ne fut bientôt plus qu'une trace dans la lumière froide du matin.

La Shamane, essoufflée, fut en rien de temps devant la maison où sa tante se préparait. La bâtisse était grande et belle. Les murs étaient couleur crème et les volets rouges frappa à la porte et attendis.

Prim, la Seconde Shamane lui ouvrit et la tira à l'intérieur.

\- Dépêche toi de te mettre en tenue ! Et va te faire coiffer après !

Hilda ne moufta pas. Elle sentait la tension qui regnait dans la maison. Elle se lava rapidement dans le baquet d'eau froide avant d'enfiler sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

oOo

Bard, le Batelier-Roi, le Demi-Elfe, Le Seigneur de Dale… boudait. Celdwin , planquée derrière les longs pans bleus de sa coiffe retenait très difficilement un fou rire sous le regard désolé de Mithrandil. Le Pèlerin Gris, comme toujours vêtu de sa soutane poussiéreuse, s'appuyait lourdement sur son bâton.

Le trio attendait posté sur une estrade devant l'autel. Ils avaient été demandé pour unir le couple. Gandalf aux yeux de la Magie Antique des Valard, Bard aux yeux des Mortels et Celdwin aux yeux de la Vieille Magie Élémentaire.

Celdwin détourna son regard de Bard pour essayait de calmer ses hoquets de rire. Voir le brun aux oreilles effilées habillé avec un pourpoint en velours pourpre, une culotte bouffante noire aux brodures dorées et des chausses moulantes était très drôle. Par Yavanna, ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir immortaliser l'instant… Peut-être que Ori pourrait lui faire un dessin….

Pour éviter d'avoir la source de son hilarité sous les yeux, la Naine regarda l'assemblée. Très belle assemblée, très organisée. D'un coté de l'allée centrale, il y avait les Hobbits, de l'autre les gens de Dale et les mercenaires. Au fond, elle voyait quelques Elfes qui dépassait tous le monde.

Tous le monde avait revêtu ses plus beau atours et l'ambiance était joyeuse malgré une pointe d'impatience. Il manquait les mariés !

Bilbo fut le premier à apparaître. Sa tenue, réalisée dans le plus pur style hobbit, l'identifiait comme Jarl de la Maison Bagging et comme Tunnelier. C'était des habits montrant tout le pouvoir, la richesse et l'importance de Bilbo et Celdwin remarqua très bien que malgré son sourire assuré, le Cambrioleur était mal-à l'aise de cette étalage de richesse.

Ori, avait revêtu pour l'occasion la tenue traditionnelle de la Caste des Chante-Pierres. Celdwin observa un court instant le lourd manteau de cuir frappé de Runes de Pouvoir. La Mercenaire ignorait ce qu'elles signifiaient. La Naine ne savait pas lire le Khuzdul. Le parler, oui. Le lire, non. Et en plus, c'était de l'Antique Khuzdul. Le même charabia que parlait Bifur…

Celdwin s'apprêtait à interroger le témoin de Bilbo lorsque les tambours retentirent. Un battements lourd et profond rapidement rejoind par les notes plus vives d'autres instruments.

La mariée arrivait.

.

oOo

.

Kili, assit sur un banc, observait les danseurs sur la piste. Il avait vu de grandes rondes hobbites endiablées, une ou deux danses typiquement Khuzdules initiées par Ori et même de lentes valses elfiques.

L'archer brun se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Scribe aussi heureux, aussi détendu qu'en ce moment. C'était… étonnant.

Mais le plus perturbant n'était pas son ami Nain. Non, le plus surprenant était la petite silhouette de blanc et bleu berçant un poupon. La Mercenaire sanguinaire ayant foncée tête baissée dans les armées Orques, le Warg, aussi casse-bonbon que féroce, Celwin qui gagatisait devant la tête rouge et fripée de sa petite fille.

Kili voulait aller la voir. Il voulait aller parler à la Maîtresse de la Guilde du Vent Bleu, mais il n'osait pas. Il n'osait pas à cause de son passif, guère reluisant, avec la Mercenaire. Il connaissait son amour illimité pour les Enfants de Mahal et particulièrement pour son Oncle.

Cependant, une idée le travaillait. Une idée pernicieuse qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait surprit une discussion entre Ori, Gandalf et Tauriel. Il n'avait pas dérangé le trio, tenant à sa survie. Mais il voulait savoir. Est-ce que le Magicien avait raison ? Est-ce que Celdwin était sa tante ? Était-elle la véritable héritière du Trône d'Erebord ?

Par Mahal, l'incertitude allait le tuer !

\- Va la voir !

Kili sursauta et se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur. C'était Bard. Il s'était changer, quittant son costume de bouffon comme il l'appelait pour ses vieux vêtements de cuir et de lin.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Le coupa le Semi-Elfe. Je sais que tu sais. Va la voir. Elle ne mord pas. Du moins pas toujours…

Et sans lui laisser le choix, Bard poussa l'archer brun vers celle qui était sa tante. Pourvu que Celdwin ne le tue pas… Ca ferai mauvais genre pendant un mariage…

Tauriel observait son petit _Fëa Ononë_ s'avancer vers le dragon en bleu et blanc. Kili était mort de peur et la rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. La Sang-Mêlée savait que Celdwin ne ferait rien. Elle avait endossé sa personnalité de Pujārina en même temps que sa tenue. Et tant qu'elle porterait sa longue tunique blanche ample, aux manches trop longues nommée caftan et son pantalon haradien bleu, elle ne toucherait pas une arme. Car elle était Protectrice de la Vie.

Et puis même sans cela, elle avait Snaga dans les bras. L'enfant qui liait enfin leur maison après tant d'années d'amitié. Snaga fille de Sigrid et Ahmris, Princesse de Dale et Erebord. Snaga, poupon d'à peine un mois à la tête surplombée d'une touffe de poils clairs.

L'ancienne Capitaine des Garde, actuelle Bannie de Mirkwook, regarda Kili s'installer aux cotés de Celdwin avec prudence. Lorsque la Mercenaire déposa sa descendante dans les bras de l'archer qui se statufia, Tauriel soupira de soulagement. Lorsque la Naine posa un baiser léger sur le front de son neveux, la rousse s'autorisa à baisser sa surveillance et accepta une danse avec Bain.

.

oOo

.

Elle était là. Enfin !

Elle était là. Imposante, écrasante, rassurante.

Elle était là. La place pour laquelle tant de sang de leurs fils avaient été versé et sera versé.

Elle était là. La Montagne.

Erebord.

Le Premier des Royaume Nain.

Le Lègue de ses pères.

L'Héritage de ses fils

Sa maison.

Enfin.

Ils surplombaient la vallée. Ils voyaient au fond de la vallée Dale. Et en face d'eux le Mont Corbeau. Ils étaient en vu des Portes. Ils étaient de retour.

Enfin.

Dans la Plaine, il y avaient des feux de joie. On dansait, on chantait, on célébrait la Vie et le Bonheur.

Bientot, très bientôt, le Peuple de Durin pourrait faire la même chose.

Enfin.

Ils célébreront le Retour. Leur retour. Ils fêteront la fin de Smaug, la fin de l'Exil, la fin de l'Age Sombre. Ils écriront une nouvelle page d'Histoire. Car ils étaient de nouveau chez eux.

Enfin.

-Vous pleurez Dame Dis.

\- De joie, Lara, de joie…

.

…..

.

**Blabla de l'auteure :**

**I'm back !**

**Enfin, j'ai réussi à finir ce ***** chapitre !**

**J'ai le plan pour le prochain donc il devrait (sentez le conditionnel!) arriver samedi prochain !**

_**Fëa Ononë : âme sœur**_

_**Kyā qu'Ehmris yāda ā rahī thī = Qu'est-ce que son Ehmris lui manquait...**_

**Langage des fleurs :**

**Iris : amour et confiance, amour fort et tendre à la fois. **

**Dahlia : fidélité, envie de rendre l'être aimé heureux.  
Arums : Désir ardent, charnel. **

**Lierre : amitié, fidélité, attachement, sentiments profonds, amour ou amitié éternel.  
**

**Je ne me suis absolument pas relue… Désolée pour les fautes...**


	12. Chapter 12 : Dis d'Erebord

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Vu votre enthousiasme à l'apparition de Dis, la Dame d'Erebord a droit à son chapitre spécial ! Chapitre non prévu à l'origine ;)**

**.**

**Chapitre 12 : Dis Thrainnul, Dame d'Erebord**

**.**

…..

Elle était chez elle. A la Maison. Chez elle !

Dis s'avança doucement dans les appartements royaux qui lui avaient été attribués. Elle posa sa main sur les murs, frôlant les fresques gravées, les mosaïques colorées et même le vieux bonhomme bâton que Frerin avait dessiné, bien des années auparavant.

Ces appartements avaient été ceux de sa mère. Delga la Juste, fille de Karish Heaume de Fer de la Maison des Barbes-de-Feu. Les appartements de la Reine. Et désormais, et jusqu'à ce que son frère prenne épouse, SES appartements.

Dis quitta le petit boudoir qui avait été témoin de tant de facéties des enfants de Thrain, et entra dans la chambre. Elle était grande et haute de plafond. On distinguait parfaitement les voûtes en ogives et sur celles-ci les réparations d'une nuage de gris plus clair.

La literie était cramoisie et argent de même que les confortables fauteuils en Bergère-Gondole en velours. Les piliers du baldaquin étaient finement ouvragés. Ce ne pouvait être les meubles d'époque. Entre le temps et le Feu du Dragon, ils n'auraient survécu…

Dis n'eut pas le temps de plus s'interroger qu'on frappa à la porte. Elle retourna donc dans l'antichambre et ouvrit la porte.

Une tornade blonde lui sauta dans les bras… littéralement !

\- AMAD !

Dis parvint, elle ne sait trop comment à rester debout malgré le poids de son aîné.

\- Fili !

Que son bébé lui avait manqué !

Dis le serra à son tour dans ses bras avant de le mener par la main jusqu'au boudoir où elle le fit s'asseoir. Il avait maigrit. Sa peau était pale et sèche. Il avait des cernes monstrueuses et les joues creuses. En quelques mots, il faisait le double de son age. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela.

\- Oh Fili… murmura-t-elle avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Le guerrier blond, sentant l'étreinte maternelle fondit en larmes. Elle était là. Sa Mère. Sa petite maman. Elle était enfin là.

Dis berça doucement son fils aîné qui sanglotait entre ses bras. Elle entonna à voix basse une vieille berceuse sans cesser de le bercer. Elle sentit les lourds sanglots s'espacer laissant place à des larmes silencieuses qui se tarirent à leurs tours quand Fili s'endormit. Il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau.

La Régente des Monts Bleu sourit en voyant son grand dadais de fils emporté par Irmo au Pays des Songes. Il était loin de l'image de « Grand Guerrier Super Fort » qu'il voulait donner ainsi endormi sur sa mère, dépassant de tous coté, avec ses joues striées de larmes séchées et ses airs de chaton perdu.

Cette pensée fit rire doucement Dis. Qu'importe leurs ages et leurs fonctions, ses bébés resteraient toujours ses bébés !

La Naine brune se leva, replaçant délicatement son fils dans le fauteuil. Vu son allure, dormir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Elle décida d'aller chercher une petite collation en prévision du réveil de son blondinet et de la longue discution qu'ils allaient avoir.

.

.

.

\- Adad !

Gloin qui marchait d'un pas vif vers ses appartements accueilli son fils en lui tendant les bras. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus en riant, manquant de faire tomber son père.

Par Mahal que Gimli avait changé ! Son petit garçon était devenu un Nain, bientôt majeur ! Sa barbe qui lui couvrait à peine les joues abordait désormais ses premières petites tresses. Il avait prit du muscle et des épaules et surtout…

\- Regarde ! J'ai passé mon premier grade ! Fit Gimli surexcité en lui montrant la courte tresse en épi.

Gloin sourit. Son fils était, comme sa mère, de la Caste des Forgerons. Il suivait donc la formation des Forgeurs et il avait validé le premier des cinq niveaux de maîtrise nécessaire pour être un Maître.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Gloin avait été un peu déçu que son fils ne soit pas de la Caste des Maître de Guerre comme lui. Mais il s'était vite ravisé quand la chair de sa chair avait commencé à forger. Gimli avait un don réel pour la manipulation des métaux en fusion. Et surtout il était heureux !

\- Maître Eitri a dit que je pourrais aller dans les Grandes Forges lors de notre prochain cours ! Mais pas Ceti. La dernière fois, elle a renversé le creuset puis…

Gloin écouta son fils babiller sur ses cours. Oui, sans aucuns doutes, Gimli était heureux dans les forges.

\- Tu vas voir Amad ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Dis, je peux continuer à visiter ?

\- Reste dans le Palais. On visitera la ville tous le trois avec ta mère.

Gimli hocha la tête avant de partit en courant dans le couloir. Son père l'observa avec indulgence. Il avait beau avoir 75 ans, s'il avait été un humain, il n'aurait que 16-17 ans. Un jeune adulte encore folâtre.

Gloin entra dans ses appartements et elle était là. Le soleil de ses nuits. Lara. La moitié de son âme. Son Unique.

Il embrassa sa femme avant de s'éloigner d'un pas et de l'admirer toute entière. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux roux pales en couronne et avait natté sa barbe avec des perles. Ses yeux bleu-gris étaient soulignés de khol et la couleur de ses lèvres rehaussée de pourpre. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte pour leur 70 ans de mariage et une légère étole aux reflets bleus.

Gloin était bien. Juste bien. Il avait retrouvé la lune de ses jours, sa moitié qui lui avait tant manqué. Et après quasiment trois ans de séparation il avait retrouvé les bras de sa douce Lara.

Du coup il était heureux. Juste heureux.

\- La vue te plaît ? lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix enjôleuse.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa femme aussi joueuse. Lara était d'un tempérament calme et réfléchi. Qu'elle ait une attitude aussi taquine était la preuve qu'il lui avait manqué autant qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Tu est magnifique. Je t'aime.

Elle sourit avant de se glisser à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Prouve le moi...

\- Démone répliqua t il avec un grand sourire avant de la porter telle une jeune mariée jusqu'à la chambre.

.

.

.

Dis avait atteint les cuisines du Palais. Celles-ci étaient étonnamment vides. Il n'y avait que trois Nains : Bombur, le cuisinier en chef, Nori, le Maître Espion venu chercher une collation et son frère Dori.

Bombur salua sa Dame tandis que les deux frères continuaient de se disputer.

\- De quoi parlent-ils ?

\- De leur petit frère Ori. L'gamin est parti d'Erebord pour vivre tout seul. Dori veut partir à sa r'cherche alors qu'Nori veut l'laisser tranquille.

Dis ne dit rien. Elle était confrontée au même problème. Laisser son petit Kili vadrouiller dans les Terres Sauvages ou partir à sa recherche. Son corniaud de cadet lui avait envoyé un corbeau pour la prévenir qu'il était loin d'Erebord alors que la caravane arrivait en vue de la Montagne. Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et elle venait de découvrir que Fili et donc certainement toute la Montagne, pensait son petit frère décédé. Son crétin d'archer de fils n'avait prévenu personne… Mais quel débile !

Par Mahal, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait loupé avec ce môme ? L'inconscience de son cadet ne pouvait pas être uniquement du à la loterie génétique. Il y avait forcement eut une bourde dans l'éducation… Étant parfaite, le fautif était tout trouvé… Thorin !

\- Et vous Lady Dis que souhaitez-vous prendre ?

La demande de Bombur la sortie complètement de ses pensées.

\- Une petite collation pour Fili. Il est maigre comme un clou.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! S'exclama le gros roux avant de partir un peu plus loin pour préparer un plateau.

Le Maître Espion, ayant réussi à convaincre, temporairement son frère de laisser Ori tranquille, vint s'asseoir aux cotés de la Dame d'Erebord.

\- Est-ce vous déjà allez aux Jardins suspendus ?

\- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Bifur et Bofur ont fait un travail formidable. Les jardins sont loin d'avoir leur beauté d'antan mais ils sont sur la bonne voie.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Emmenez-y Fili pour lui annoncer que Kili est encore vivant.

\- Vous saviez !

\- Évidement, je suis le « Maître Espion » déclara sarcastiquement Nori.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit.

\- Kili est mon Prince. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire lors de son départ. Et j'ai juré sur la vie de ne rien dévoilé. Les seuls ayant plus de pouvoir que lui dans cette cité son notre Roi et le Prince héritier. Or, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'ont demandé si je savais quelque chose sur Kili. J'étais donc pieds et mains liés.

\- Mais tu me l'as dit.

\- Vous êtes la seule à qui le Prince m'a autorisé à parler de son départ. Et je sais que vous savez car Il m'a envoyé un corbeau.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais demanda Dis, très intéressée. Peut-être que son fils était moins tete en l'air qu'elle ne le pensait.

.

.

.

La semaine avait été chargée. Dis avait dut prévenir son aîné que Kili était bien vivant. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurt et la Princesse était certaine que son blondinet de fils était vexé comme un pou que son bébé frère ne l'ai pas tenu au courant.

Après cela, elle avait commencé à remettre sur pieds son réseaux d'espions. Elle était certaine de la véracité de l'adage « Le savoir c'est le pouvoir » et dans cette optique, elle faisait tout pour être au courant de tous ce qui se passait dans la Montagne. La Prochaine étape était d'étendre son réseaux dans Dale.

Dis avait également eut une très longue entrevue avec Balin afin de savoir ce qui s'était fait dans le Royaume depuis sa reconquête. Après l'avoir assommée à grands coups de rapports sur les travaux, sur la quantité de pierres précieuses, sur l'état des mines et sur encore pleins d'autres choses barbantes, le vieux conseiller sortit un parchemin usé et corné.

\- Ce parchemin dénonce une chose très étrange… et probablement véridique soupira le fils de Fundin.

Dis s'empara du parchemin et le lut.

Lorsqu'elle le reposa, elle était blanche et ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler.

\- Des Maudits. C'est impossible…

\- Malheureusement, plusieurs choses tendent à démontrer le contraire soupira le conseiller. C'est Ori qui à trouver ce parchemin. Je l'ai montré à Gandalf qui en a fait une copie. C'est le Magicien qui m'a donné la première preuve que ce parchemin est possiblement vrai.

Dis inspira profondément, attendant avec anxiété la suite du récit.

\- Gandalf a retrouvé dans la Vieille Forteresse Noire votre père. Malheureusement Thrain a été tué par le Nécromancien peut après. Mais entre temps, il a eut le temps de s'exprimer et d'après Gandalf, votre père parlait lui aussi de Première et de Neuf-doigts et de Traditions bafouées.

\- Si mon père était entre les mains du Sorcier Noir, il a très bien put devenir fou et raconter n'importe quoi.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Mais Oin, m'a parlé d'un de ses Maîtres alors qu'il commençait son premier grade de Guérisseur. C'était la Maîtresse de Soin Diamana, comme dans le texte, et elle est partie, peu après la naissance de votre frère pour les Montagnes Blanches.

\- Ca ne prouve rien.

\- Certes. Mais j'ai une troisième « preuve ». La Salle des Cœurs. La Porte de l'antique salle refuse de s'ouvrir devant Thorin. Il n'est donc pas le véritable Roi d'Erebord.

\- Père est peut être toujours en vie…

-Peut-être. Je n'ai aucune preuves certaines et Gandalf qui cherchait plus d'informations ne m'a jamais recontacté à ce propos.

Dis était troublée par l'annonce de Balin. Si celui-ci avait raison, ils étaient dans une merde noire. C'est bien connu que les cadets des couples de Maudits apportent la ruine et le malheur… Pourvu que ce parchemin ne soit qu'un mauvais canular…

\- Avez-vous eut le temps de parler avec notre Roi.

\- Oui soupira Dis. Je suis inquiète. Il a changé et pas en bien…

Balin acquiesça. Un silence lourd tomba dans le bureau alors qu'ils sirotaient leur tasse de thé. Chacun pensait à ce qui venait d'être dit et aux conséquences de cette révélation si elle était vraie.

Ce silence pesant aurait pu durer longtemps si Dwalin n'était pas entré en coup de vent dans le bureau de son frère. Le grand guerrier au crane rasé pestait contre Nori, contre les tourtes pas cuites et contre un mercenaire.

\- Était-ce un mercenaire du Vent Bleu ? Demanda Dis.

Dwalin, surprit de la voir la salua maladroitement avant de répondre.

\- Oui, Lady Dis. Trichelieux du Vent Bleu. Il est encore pire que tous ses comparses sans fois ni lois !

\- Bofur m'a parlé du Vent Bleu… Enfin, de sa fondatrice.

\- Le marchand de jouet vous a parlé du Warg s'étonna Dwalin avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Le marchand de jouets, comme vous dites, m'a apprit comment la mercenaire nommée Celdwin avait aidé la Compagnie, comment elle s'était jouée de vous chez Thranduil, comment elle avait mené la première vague de combattant contre les Orques répliqua sèchement Dis.

Elle n'aimait pas Dwalin. Il se croyait meilleur que les frères Ur parce qu'il était de la Caste des Guerriers, et qu'il faisait parti de la Haute Noblesse.

\- Elle doit être une Naine d'exception. J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer reprit Dis en souriant. Franchement, une femme ayant réussi de tels tours de force devait être très intéressante à connaître.

\- Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas. Ce n'est pas digne de votre rang et…

\- Dwalin ! Le coupa Dis avec autorité. Je veux et je vais rencontrer le Warg. Demain. Et tu m'accompagne comme garde du corps !

…

**Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

**Héhé ! Je l'ai posté en temps et en heures !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	13. Chapter 13 : De la purée qui vole

Droit d'auteur :

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…

.

Désolée pour la (très, trèèèèès) longue absence. Je n'ai pas d'excuse…

.

Chapitre 13 : De la purée qui vole !

**.**

Le Promontoire était devenu depuis la bataille des cinq armées, deux ans auparavant, le bastion de la Guilde de Mercenaires du Vent Bleu. La battisse trapue était le point de rendez-vous des soldats de Celdwin, le lieu où ils pouvaient se détendre, se lâcher, décompresser.

La Grande Salle qui servait aussi bien de salle à manger que de salle de réunion avait été témoin de bien des pitreries, de bataille de nourritures, de blague potache et de défis alcoolisés.

Les mercenaires restaient des grands gamins dans leur tête et Celdwin était, sans conteste leur maman. Mais cela, ils ne lui diraient jamais en face, ils tenaient à la vie !

Dans bien des familles, lorsque les parents voulaient se débarrasser de leur enfants quelques heures histoire d'être tranquille, ils laissaient les marmots à leurs propres parents. Celdwin étant la Môman de Coeur de la bande de bras-cassés, elle se retrouva, un beau matin de mai, de garde de mioches.

La Naine était passablement enivrée lorsqu'elle avait accepté ! Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais conclut cet accort avec ses mercenaires !

Mais elle s'était faite piégée et se retrouver avec une grosse quinzaine de mômes sur les bras. Car, oui, TOUT les adultes du Vent Bleu avait décidé de se débarrasser de leur descendant pour se faire une sortie tranquille. Autant dire qu'ils allaient se pinter la tronche en faisant des course de chevaux et des concourts de truc plus stupide les uns que les autres tel le lancé de poissons pas frais, la course d'obstracle en aveugle, ou encore d'autre conneries du genre.

Cette sortie avait lieu chaque année et chaque années, on tirait au sort les malheureux de corvée de gardiennage de mioches. Sauf que cette année, Celdwin avait décrétée qu'elle était trop vieille pour ces bêtises et qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Et la bande de chiens galeux lui avait refilé la marmaille pour la journée !

Bon, d'accord, en fait cela ne l'ennuyait pas autant qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Elle adorait les enfants. Ils étaient tellement innocents et manipulables !

\- Eodred ! Dacien ! Descendez de là immédiatement ! Non, Agathe, ne mange pas cette limace ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Par le slip de Morgoth, mais comment ces garnements pouvaient ils avoir autant d'imagination pour faire des conneries ! Enfants de leur parents !

La Naine soupira avant d'attraper Tasha, la fille de Kurd et de lui retirer son couteau. Il fallait vraiment que ses subalternes arrêtent de donner des armes à leurs enfants ! Et puis pour les autres, tant que Eodred et Dacien ne tombaient pas de la balustrade, ils pouvaient bien continuer de faire les singes et puis manger des limaces n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne.

.

.

.

Lorsque Bard avait apprit par Diliane, la plus jeune fille de Celdwin que la vieille mercenaire allait se retrouver avec plein de mômes à gérer seule, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour monter au Promontoire. Officiellement pour voir si Celdwin avait besoin d'aide, officieusement pour se moquer de la mercenaire en galère.

Sauf que son magnifique plan s'était retourner contre lui. En effet, lorsque le Roi de Dale, qui avait laissé sa charge à son fils pour la journée, avait débarqué au Promontoire, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une Celdwin parfaitement zen et gérant la situation d'une main de maître.

La mercenaire l'invita à entrer et le mena vers la Grande Salle où la flopée d'enfant mangeait tranquillement et sans hurlements. La Naine servit deux grandes assiettes de purée avec quelques tranches de lard avant d'en tendre une à Bard et de s'asseoir lourdement sur un banc.

\- Je pensais que tu serais débordée déclara honnêtement Bard en s'installant en face de Celdwin.

\- La menace d'être privé de repas à grandement calmé les esprits. Mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais en étrangler un ou deux à certains moments.

Le Batelier roi ricana en imaginant la scène tandis la Naine s'acharnait sur son bout de viande. Saleté de couteau non aiguisé !

\- Le pouvoir te va bien. Déclara Celdwin après plusieurs minutes de silence.

En effet, le Batelier semblait, aussi paradoxale que ça puisse paraître, plus détendu en étant Roi que lorsqu'il vivait sous les ordres du Maître.

\- Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter qu'on découvre qui je suis réellement, vu que tout le monde est déjà au courant déclara sèchement Bard.

Celdwin grimaça. Il lui en voulait encore pour avoir révélé qu'il était un descendant d'Elfe et qu'il était le fils de Galion. C'était il y a plus d'un an ! Ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier !

\- Et surtout, je n'ai plus à agir contre l'autorité car elle est incompétente, vu que JE suis l'autorité.

Effectivement, avec la disparition du Maître, Bard avait vraiment pu respirer et surtout, il avait put agir pour le bien-être de ses sujets sans à avoir à agir dans l'ombre.

En fait le problème du Batelier était qu'il était né pour être Roi et que ce rôle de dirigeant et de protecteur était l'essence même de son être. Bard avait beau râlé quand on lui sortait des « Majesté » à tous va, il restait quand même un Roi de sang. Il avait besoin de diriger et protéger pour être heureux !

\- Et toi, la retraite te va bien !

Celdwin sourit.

\- Ne plus courir les routes est effectivement très reposant ! Avoir un endroit que l'on peut nommer maison après une vie entière d'errance est une chose très agréable. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai posé mes armes ! Je suis encore capable de me battre et de mettre au tapis tous mes hommes !

\- Même tes filles ?

\- Meldwin est un cas à part. Elle est de la Caste des Guerrier, à ne pas en douter. Elle est forte et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle fera une bonne dirigeante quand je ne serai plus là…

Les deux compères auraient put sombrer dans la mélancolie du temps qui passe et des vies bien remplies qui arrivent à leur termes, mais un projectile gluant les en empêcha.

PLATCH !

Celdwin observa la trace beigeâtre sur la table avec un brin d'effroi.

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Supplia Bard

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses, car c'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses !

\- Merde !

Les deux adultes plongèrent sous la table, évitant habillement les différents projectiles.

\- Mais quelle idée à la con de leur faire de la purée !

\- C'est Anna et Gaile qui ont préparé à manger, pas moi !

\- C'est quand même une idée de merde !

-Tais-toi et cours !

Les deux adultes bondirent hors de leur cachette avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte la plus proche. Parfois, il y avait des batailles qu'on ne pouvait gagner et celle-ci en était une !

.

.

.

Dis d'Erebord était une Naine forte, capable de diriger le Royaume d'Ered Luin seule pendant l'absence de son royal frère et des trois-quarts du Conseil.

Dis était une personne fondamentalement réaliste et particulièrement obstinée. Lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, que ce soit l'autorisation de convoler en juste Noces avec son Unique même s'il était un roturier ou qu'il s'agisse de faire plier Dwalin et Nori à ses demandes.

C'est pour cela que le trio marchait depuis l'aube en direction de la tanière du Vent Bleu. Dis voulait rencontrer le Warg, donc elle rencontrerai le Warg. Et Dwalin lui servirait de garde du corps et Nori de Guide.

La première fois que Dis avait entendu parler du Warg, c'était dans la lettre de Kili, lorsqu'il lui annonçait qu'il avait quitté Erebord et qu'il était quelque part dans les terres sauvage avec son Unique. Unique, qui n'avait pas de nom, pas de description, pas d'age… mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

Dis avait été intrigué par ce Warg que son cadet décrivait comme une mercenaire de génie, aussi caractérielle que Thorin et aussi bonne combattante que Dwalin. Kili expliquait que le Warg avait aidé la Compagnie et que c'était grâce à elle et au Cambrioleur qu'ils étaient tous en vie.

Curieuse, Dis avait voulu en savoir plus. Elle avait donc interrogé tous les nains de la Compagnie à propos de la mercenaire.

Elle avait apprit que le Warg était une Naine, abandonnée par ces parents, élevée par des humains et amie des Elfes. Dis apprit qu'elle se nommait Celdwin grâce au petit Ori de passage sous la Montagne. Elle apprit plus tard que Celdwin avait sauvé la vie de Oin en étant blessée à sa place, que la mercenaire avait plusieurs enfants, qu'elle avait livré la Compagnie à Thranduil et qu'elle s'était battue en première ligne lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Autant dire que ce portrait était bien creux, remplit d'ombre et qu'il était autant positif que négatif. La curiosité de Dis n'avait pas été assouvie. Il fallait qu'elle rencontre la Naine capable de marquer à ce point les compagnons de Thorin.

Le parchemin de Balin et les soupçons de Gandalf sur la possible appartenant de Celdwin à la lignée d'Erebor n'avait que renforcé le besoin qu'avait Dis de rencontrer la mercenaire.

Le trio se rapprochait de plus en plus du Promontoire et de la bâtisse massive qui y siégeait. Dis s'agita sur sa selle. Son impatience et son excitation grandissait au fur et à mesure que sa rencontre avec le Warg approchait.

Les Nains, arrivés devant la porte de la grande maison, mirent pieds à terre et attachèrent leurs poneys au poteau prévu pour.

Lorsqu'elle imaginait la mercenaire, elle voyait une espèce d'armoire à glace bodybuldée, version féminine de Dwalin avec le caractère de Thorin, lorsque les réserve d'herbe à pipe avait été vidée.

.

.

.

Dwalin grommelait. Il grommelait dans sa barbe depuis le matin, lorsque Dame Dis, en pantalon d'équitation et en lourde tunique de laine avait décidé d'aller rendre visite au Warg.

Plus la mercenaire était loin de lui, plus Dwalin était heureux ! Il ne voulait absolument pas voir le Warg, alors lui rendre, volontairement visite ! C'était une très mauvaise idée !

Le guerrier au crane chauve ralait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte en bois du bastion du Vent Bleu et que Dame Dis frappa le heurtoir en bronze.

L'attente silencieuse des Nains fut rompue par des cris rageurs provenant de l'intérieur.

\- C'est la DERNIERE fois que je fais ca ! La DERNIERE ! Saloperie de purée de merde !

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent avant de se refermer aussi sec !

\- Y a personne !

Dwalin se hérissa ! On ne parlait pas ainsi à la Dame d'Erebor !

La porte se rouvrit doucement et le Warg apparut, les bras croisés, regardant les nains d'une manière absolument glaciale. Derrière elle se tenait Bard le batelier-Roi.

Le temps paru se figer lorsque La Mercenaire et La Dame s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre. Dwalin observa l'une et l'autre, frappé par leurs ressemblances.

.

.

.

Lorsque Celdwin avait déclaré haut et fort qu'il n'y avait personne, Bard avait haussé un sourcil devant son audace. Lorsqu'elle avait fait mine de repartir vers le champs de bataille nommé cuisine, il l'avait attrapée par les épaules et l'avait forcée à rouvrir la porte et à rencontrer les Visiteurs. C'était peut-être des clients !

Finalement Celdwin avait cédé et avait ouvert la porte. Et Bard avait eut un grand choc en voyant le clone de son amie e l'autre coté.

Dame Dis, fille de Thrain, sœur de Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne.

Bard savait que Gandalf pensait que Celdwin était de la famille de Thorin Cul-de-Chêne. Mais le batelier ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car Celdwin et la Dame d'Erebor étaient sœurs, personne ne pouvait le nier. Même forme de visage, même teinte de bleu dans leurs iris, même chevelures de geais… Certes, Celdwin gardait les marques d'une vie de guerrière et ses cheveux noirs étaient bien plus veinés d'argent, mais l'un dans l'autre, elles étaient pareilles !

.

.

.

En ouvrant la porte, Celdwin ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer sa copie presque conforme. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir Dwalin, la bouche grande ouverte et un regard poisson mort et elle s'attendait encore moins à l'état de stupeur profond dans lequel semblait être plongé le Voleur de la Compagnie de Fasak-Oakenshield.

Celdwin avait prévu de rembarrer vite fait, bien fait les gêneurs avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour calmer le carnage en court, mais la Naine en face d'elle lui fit changer ses plans.

\- Je suis Dis Thrainnul, sœur de Thorin Oakenshield, mère de Fili et Kili. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Celdwin Talernul. Mercenaire et Chef de la Guilde du Vent Bleu.

La Mercenaire se foutait pas mal de la sœur du Crétin sous la Montagne. Par contre la mère de Kili l'intéressait. Celdwin était curieuse de connaître la femme qui avait élevé l'archer nain.

\- Venez, nous allons nous installer dans a cuisine pour discuter. Je crains que la Grande Salle soit indisponible pour l'instant.

Bard frissonna en voyant la lueur calculatrice dans les prunelle de son amie. Que les Valars préservent la Terre du Milieu d'une alliance Celdwin/Dis d'Erebor !


	14. Chapter 14: Des soeurs, des bébés et des

Droit d'auteur :

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…

.

Chapitre 14 : Des sœurs, des bébés et des tunnels.

.

.

.

Dis, en partant rencontrer le Warg avait deux objectifs. Premièrement remercier la mercenaire qui avait permis à la Compagnie de son Frère de parvenir jusqu'à la Montagne en un seul morceau et deuxièmement se convaincre que les insinuations de Balin et du Pelerin Gris étaient fausses.

Et finalement la Dame d'Erebord se retrouvait avec une sœur et plein de neveux-nièces sur les bras. Car elle ne pouvait nier la ressemblance physique entre elle et Celdwin et surtout les ressemblances morales entre Thorin et la mercenaire. Deux têtes de mules, deux leaders-nés, deux caractères impossibles. Oh, bien sur il y avait des différences. Celdwin avait vécue dans la rue, avec des mercenaires humains, avec des elfes, avec des Dunedains… Chaque étapes de sa vie l'avait façonnée hors du cadre de la royauté. Celdwin était ce que chacun des enfants de Thrain aurait put être s'ils n'étaient pas nés Princes et Princesse.

La diplomatie, par exemple ne faisait pas du tout partie du vocabulaire de sa sœur surprise.

Le Peuple Nain était peu fertile. Les Naines avait très rarement plus de trois enfants. Apprendre que Celdwin avait cinq enfants de sang, deux de lait et un un adopté avait choqué Dis. Celdwin devait certainement être la Naine avec le plus d'enfants de tous le peuple Khazad !

Cette réflexion de la Dame d'Erebor avait beaucoup fait rire Celdwin qui lui avait présenté ses enfants. Dis avait ainsi fait la connaissance des jumelles Arahis et Meldwin, du Chante-Pierre aveugle Ahmris et des guerrières Beria et Diliane. Ivaldi et Sindri étaient en mission avec Liam et Dacien devait encore etre entrain de courir la campagne avec Eodred. Ah, oui, Celdwin était mamie aussi. Et pas qu'une fois !

Dis avait frissonné en apprenant que Celdwin avait eut des Maudites mais elle avait plus ou moins réussi à se convaincre qu'elle ne craignait rien, que le sang humain de leur père avait rompu la Malédiction.

Celdwin avait été étrangement heureuse de connaître Dis. Malgré tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur ses géniteurs, ne pas connaître sa famille de sang lui avait pesé. Liam était comme un frère et elle l'adorait, mais il n'était pas de son sang… et l'amnésie du blond n'aidait pas…

Connaître la Dame d'Erebord, connaître sa sœur était un baume sur son cœur meurtrie. Et puis ça lui permettait de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur son peuple, sur la famille qu'elle aurait pu avoir…

Les deux sœurs apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser doucement à travers de nombreux rendez-vous. Dis avait négocié avec son frère pour être l'ambassadrice d'Erebord à Dale. Elle passait donc beaucoup de temps dans la cité des Hommes, temps durant lequel Celdwin venait régulièrement pour discuter.

Dis avait obligé Dwalin et Nori à taire le fait que Celdwin était bel et bien de la famille royale. Les deux nains se demandaient encore comment cela était possible et ils avaient accepté de ne rien révéler. Thorin n'était pas en état de supporter cette nouvelle. Déjà qu'il avait fallut deux tonnelet de bière forte à Dwalin pour accepter que l'insupportable mercenaire soit de la lignée de Durin…

La Dame d'Erebor également tut sa découverte à Fili. Le pauvre petit avait déjà suffisamment de choses à penser avec l'augmentation de ses devoir de prince. L'épéiste blond secondait son oncle qui avait de plus en plus tendance à délaisser les vivants pour l'or.

Dis était inquiète, mais la présence de Celdwin et de son franc-parlé lui permettait, le temps de leur rencontre de mettre ses problèmes de cotés.

.

.

.

Bilbo était assis au comptoir du Vent Bleu aux cotés de Celdwin. Les deux compères observaient en riant la douce Dame d'Erebor tirer les oreilles de son fils cadet.

Les retrouvailles familiales étaient magnifiques à observer ! Surtout lorsqu'on avait une bonne bière et un grand stock de grains de maïs explosés. Dacien et Eodred, les inventeurs de cette chose appelaient ca du pop-corn. Pourquoi ce nom ? Celdwin l'ignorait. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que manger du pop-corn pendant un spectacle rendait celui-ci encore meilleur !

\- Et tu as pensé à ton frère ? Fili était complètement dévasté ! Il te croyait mort !

Le hobbit se frotta les oreilles en grimaçant. Elle avait une voix qui porte la sœur de Thorin ! Cela lui faisait encore un point commun avec Celdwin.

Bilbo avait été surprit de rencontrer Dame Dis lorsqu'il était venu au Vent Bleu. Celdwin lui avait expliqué que la mère de Kili et Fili venait très régulièrement au Promontoire pour discuter avec elle. Les deux Naines discutaient de tous et de rien, des enfants qui font des bêtises, de la gestion de Dale, de la Quête de récupération de l'Arkenstone, des autres aventures de Celdwin ou des Ered Luin…

Bilbo s'était présenté sous un faux nom et une fausse identité auprès de la Naine. Heureusement qu'elle venait seule au Vent Bleu, sans quoi, le hobbit aurait été reconnu par ses anciens camarades et futures victimes.

Bilbo, renommé Balto pour l'occasion, et Dis s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il ne lui ne voulait pas pour les fautes de son frère. Sinon, il aurait également dut être fâché contre Celdwin… Apprendre que son amie mercenaire était de la même famille que le Roi sous la Montagne avait choqué Bilbo. Certes, il avait passé tout le voyage jusqu'à Erebord à se dire que Celdwin lui était étrangement familière, certes Gandalf avait sous-entendu cette possibilité…mais Bilbo avait préféré ne pas le croire. Trop improbable. Cependant à voir les deux naines cote à cote, on ne pouvait pas réfuter leur lien de parenté

\- Il y aura des commerçants de l'Archipel à la Foire ?

Bilbo détourna son regard de la scène de ménage à regret pour répondre à Celdwin.

\- Oui, une dizaine je dirais.

La Foire des Vendanges tiendrait sa deuxième édition dans un petit mois et la ville de Dale commençait déjà à bruisser d'impatience. On préparait la Ville à la fete. Les rues étaient néttoyées, des volets repeins, les places décorées…

Bilbo se reconcentra sur Dame Dis qui s'égosillait contre Kili.

\- C'est beau des retrouvailles…

Celdwin rigola ouvertement. Voir Kili rapetisser devant la fureur de sa mère était drôle. Disparu l'archer bravache !

Il l'avait quand même bien chercher. Le jeune Nain, qui logeait au Vent Bleu, savait depuis le début que sa mère venait au Promontoire régulièrement. Et à chaque fois, il se débrouillait pour être ailleurs à ces moments là afin d'esquiver a mère. Mais au bout d'un moment, Tauriel avait été agacé du manège de son amant et elle l'avait piégé avec la bénédiction et l'aide silencieuse de Celdwin.

Le pauvre archer se retrouvait donc face à son dragon de mère après avoir été abandonné par sa belle.

\- Tauriel, je t'influence atrocement !

\- Mais non !

L'elfe rousse, assise à la gauche de Celdwin, observait son cher et tendre avec amusement en sirotant une boisson elfique au nom imprononçable.

\- Celdwin, tu devrais peut-être aider ton neveux et calmer ta sœur… déclara Bilbo en piochant une grosse poignée de pop-corn.

\- J'attends la fin de la clepsydre. Fais passer le saladier.

Le hobbit haussa les épaules et fit glisser le récipient de mais explosé à la mercenaire.

.

.

.

La deuxième édition de la Foire Eternelle avait été une réussite !

Bard, tout en fixant le bout de sa ligne expliquait en long, en large et en travers en quoi la Foire des Vendanges avec été géniale.

Des marchands des quatre coins du monde étaient venus ! Il y avait évidement les Hommes de Dale et Esgaroth, mais également les Elfes de la Foret Noire, les Changeurs de Peaux des Hauts-Plateaux, des Nains d'Erebor et des Monts de Fer, des Hobbits de l'Archipel, des hommes de l'Est et la liste continuait.

Les profits avaient été énormes, les chambres dans les auberges prises d'assauts et les Mercenaires du Vent Bleu avaient dut refuser des contrats tellement il y en avait !

Celdwin avait retrouvé Enoriel qui escortait les marchands elfiques. Les deux comparses avaient écumé les diverses brasseries, gouttant toutes les bières qui leur tombaient sous la main.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour qu'ils soient ivres-morts.

Mais leur titanesque gueule-de-bois ne les avaient pas empêcher de remettre le couvert lorsque Bilbo leur avait annoncé avec tact que son « héritier était en route les mecs ! ». Oui, lui aussi avait quelques pintes dans le nez à ce moment là.

Lorsque le trio fut complètement torché, Celdwin avait décidé de chanter. Cela aurait pu être une catastrophe, mais comme la mercenaire avait entamé un chant traditionnel nain et que les quatre-cinquième de l'auberge où ils étaient, étaient composés de Nains, tout se passa bien.

L'auberge du Rat d'Egout Lubrique résonna longtemps des échos de l'Ancêtre Gurdil.

Bard avait beaucoup rit, le lendemain, lorsqu'il avait réveillé les trois soiffards à grands jets d'eau froide.

Celdwin avait beaucoup moins appréciée et elle préparait sa vengeance depuis lors. Vengeance qui se présenta sur un plateau d'argent lorsque Bard se pencha légèrement sur le bord de la barque.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son bras avait malencontreusement percuter l'épaule de Bard, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber à l'eau… Quelle maladroite !

.

.

.

Bilbo regardait la carte sans la voir.

Il était prêt.

Il était enfin prêt.

Sa vengeance allait, enfin, pouvoir s'exercer.

Ce soir la révolte prendrait fin avec l'accomplissement du Plan.

Les Hobbits avaient quitté la Conté dans un but précis. Un but relativement simple. Se venger des Nains.

Le déménagement et l'implantation d'une colonie dans les environs de Dale était, à la base un outil pour l'accomplissement de la vengeance. Tous les Hobbits installés à Dale étaient venus pour aider Bilbo Baggings à se venger. Ils étaient tous prêts à prendre les armes et à se battre pour lui. Et ils le seraient tant que la Révolte ne serait pas finie.

Pendant que les autres colons construisaient l'Archipel ou cultivaient les champs, les Tunneliers creusaient.

Ils creusaient un long tunnel qui permettait de relier l'Archipel à Erebord. Et aujourd'hui le tunnel était enfin finit. Deux heures auparavant, le jeune Périadoc Fouille était passé à travers les murs d'Erebor et était tombé, tête la première dans l'un des couloirs du Royaume. Les Hobbits avaient jeté quelques coups d'œil histoire de se situer à peu prêt. Ils étaient arrivés dans le Palais, au niveau des cuisines, pile comme l'avait calculé Bilbo.

L'équipe de tunneliers était très vite retourné dans le tunnel, refermant le trou avec une couche de pierre et de terre facilement déblayable.

Le Tunnel était prêt. Le Plan touchait à sa fin.

Bilbo avait désormais besoin de l'aide d'Ori. Il lui fallait un plan détaillé du Palais afin de situer la Salle du Trésor, la Salle du Trône et les Appartements du Roi.

Bilbo avait un arguent choc pour convaincre Ori de l'aider. Si le rouquin l'aidait, Bilbo empêcherai Lobélia et Bruno de l'étrangler lorsqu'il viendrait faire sa demande pour la main d'Hilda… Certes, Bilbo s'avançait, Hilda était encore jeune et le Chante-Pierre n'avait pas encore commencé de cour officielle, mais même un aveugle aurait comprit à quel point le Nain en pinçait pour la petite Shamane !

.

.

.

-Celdwiiiiin !

La mercenaire soupira en se massant les tempes. Tous ses hommes avaient-ils décidé de la rendre folle ? Entre l'énième bataille entre Kurd et Bartimélus, les betises d'Eodred, Dacien et Estel, la visite des jumeaux d'Elrond qui avait débarqués sans prévenir avec le protégé de leur père, les roucoulades sans fin de Tauriel et Kili, les cris de Moumoune et Roger, elle commencait à en avoir sacrement marre.

\- Oui Trichelieux ?

Le mercenaire paniqué posa un paquet de lange sur son bureau.

\- C'est un bébé Trichelieux.

\- Ca je sais ! Mai j'en fait quoi !

Celdwin observa l'homme en bure virer hystérique.

\- Tu lui trouve un nom, une nourisse, un berceau, des couches, des vetements, tu lui fais faire son rot, tu lui chantes des berceuse quand il refuse de dormir, tu le changes, le laves, tu t'en occupe.

\- Mais je veux pas d'un bébé !

\- Fallait garder tes bourses dans ton pantalon. Où est la mère ?

-… morte en couche…

\- Tu n'as donc pas le choix.

\- Mais je sais pas faire ! Et je veux pas le faire !

Celdwin darda son mercenaire d'un regard polaire.

\- Tu as fais une connerie, tu assumes. ET je m'assurerai que tu assumes. Je pense que ma belle-fille pourra t'aider pour le matériel de base. Et pour la nourriture, descend à Dale, il doit bien y avoir une ou deux femmes qui pourront allaiter ta descendance.

\- Mais comment on s'occupe d'une fille ? Gémit Trichelieux.

\- Va voir Sigrig !

.

.

.

\- Celdwin !

-Dis ?

La mercenaire s'écarta laissant passé sa petite sœur. Celle-ci était affolée et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Dis, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celdwin jura dans sa barbe. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la Dale d'Erebord, celle-ci lui parlait de leur frère. La mercenaire avait vu le caractère de son… petit frère, Valars que le terme était dur à admettre !, changer. A travers le discourt de Dis, elle l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans la folie, elle avait vu l'inquietude croissante de Dis pour Thorin, pour le peuple d'Erebor, pour le Royaume entier, qui commencait à partir à la dérive, lentement mais surement. Comment Dis ne s'en était pas rendu compte, cela dépassait Celdwin. A moins que se soit son regard neutre et extérieur qui lui eut permit de voir cela…

\- Qu'a t-il fait ?

\- Il… Il est devenu fou ! Bofur a mentionné le décès de Bilbo, le petit Cambrioleur… et là, Thorin est devenu comme fou. Il a fait emprisonné tous les membres de la Compagnie… Il… Il parle de trahison, d'exécution… J'ai peur Celdwin ! Il va tous nous tuer !

Celdwin serra brièvement sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Liam ! Réunis une équipe, on part en mission ! Gueula Celdwin en tentant, maladroitement de réconforter Dis.

Le mercenaire blond, qui était revenu de mission une petite semaine auparavant parti en courant vers la Grande-Salle chercher ses hommes.

\- Dis, nous devons retourner à la Montagne. Les Nains ne sont pas les seuls en danger.

.

.

.

Ce soir, cela ferait exactement deux ans que Thorin l'avait jeté par-dessus les murailles, deux ans que la Compagnie avait trahi. Deux ans qu'il préparait sa revanche.

\- Nous sommes prêts Bilbo.

Le hobbit se tourna vers ses pairs. Ils étaient une trentaine. Ils avaient revêtu des tenues sombres et renforcées de cuir. Ils avaient tracé les traits traditionnels des révoltes sur leur visage. Ce soir ils étaient prêts à mourir pour la cause. Ce soir ils attaquaient Erebord.

\- Tous le monde à ses armes ? Questionna Bilbo

\- Ouais ! S'exclama le jeune Pérégrin Took troisième du nom en levant sa petite épée enveloppée de tissus.

Tous les hobbits qui le souhaitaient avaient eut droit à un entraînement aux armes de la part de Celdwin. La Naine leur en avait fait bavé, mais ils étaient désormais capable de se manipuler correctement une épée.

Les armes avaient été enveloppées provisoirement dans du tissus afin d'éviter tous bruit intempestif de métal. Elles ne devraient servir qu'en dernier recourt.

\- Chacun connaît son rôle ?

\- Oui **Gospodara Rata **!

Les lèvres de Bilbo s'étirèrent d'un sourire mauvais. Ce soir Thorin allait regretter de l'avoir énervé…

.

.

.

**C'est le début de la fin !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Enfin, presque. J'ai trois version de la fin. Donc encore trois chapitres… **

**.**

**Pour Trichelieux, j'ai pas put résister… **

**.**

**Gospodara Rata = Maitre de Guerre**


	15. Chapter 151 : Le coeur de la Montagne

**Droit d'auteur :**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) est une série ****cinématographique****américano****-****britannico****-****néo-zélandaise**** de ****fantasy**** coécrite, produite et réalisée par ****Peter Jackson**

_**Le Hobbit**_** (**_**The Hobbit**_**) ou **_**Bilbo le Hobbit**_** est un roman de **_**fantasy**_** de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. **

**Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire blablabla…**

**.**

**Chapitre 15 : Le Coeur de la Montagne**

.

.

.

-Nous sommes au niveau des cuisines, dans le Palais Royal. Les équipes bleues, rouges, vertes et jaunes se rendront à la Salle du Trésor. Les trois premières ont pour objectif de faire disparaître le maximum d'or et de pierres précieuses. Cachez les, brûlez-les, les Nains ne doivent jamais retrouver leur foutu or. L'équipe jaune est chargée du guet. Au moindre pépin, disparaissez, ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement.

Les équipes noire et blanche ont pour objectif de nous faire gagner du temps. Mettez le bazar partout, planquez les armes, mettez le feu aux cuisines… Ça devrait les occuper un moment.

\- Et toi Bilbo demanda Sochon.

\- Moi, je vais régler ma dette. Seul.

\- Lobelia va nous tuer si elle apprend que tu es parti seul déclara Bruno à son beau-frère. Je viens avec toi.

Bilbo ne pensa même pas à négocier. Le frère et la sœur avait le même caractère borné.

\- Bien. Tenez vous prêt, on fonce !

Bilbo donna un dernier coup dans la paroi qui s'effondra, dévoilant les murs de pierre du Palais des Nains.

Le flots de Hobbit se déversa silencieusement du tunnel. Chacun connaissait sa tache. Un premier groupe se détacha, prenant la direction de la salle d'Arme tandis que les autres continuaient leur chemin vers le cœur du palais.

Arrivés dans la Salle du Trône, déserte à cette heure là, les hobbits se séparèrent en trois groupes. La majorité s'enfonça dans le couloir menant à la salle du trésor, les autres s'éparpillèrent pour prendre leur poste de guetteurs. Il ne resta très vite que Bruno et Bilbo dans la pièce gigantesque.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On monte chez le Roi. L'Arkenstone n'est pas là, il l'a donc avec lui.

Bruno hocha la tête avant d'emboîter le pas à son beau-frère.

Un bruit de bottes ferrées alerta les deux intrus qui plongèrent dans l'ombre d'une colonne. La patrouille passa sans les voir.

\- Tu n'as pas ton anneau magique ? Chuchota Bruno

\- Non. Celdwin m'a fait promettre de ne plus m'en servir. J'ai juré par Yavanna.

Autant dire que les probabilité de voir Thranduil danser la macaréna, un slip sur la tête, était plus élevée que de voir Bilbo rompre cette promesse.

Le Cambrioleur fit un signe à son beau-frère avant de courir silencieusement jusqu'à la prochaine ombre. Leurs pieds nus leur assuraient un silence presque complet. Ils se fondaient dans les ombres, avançant, déterminés, vers leur cible.

.

.

.

-Ouvrez la porte !

\- Les portes sont closes et le resteront jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Écoute moi bien pauvre cornichon à la cervelle confite ! Je suis Dis d'Erebor, la Sœur du Roi, le Fille de Thrain ! Si tu ne m'ouvres pas immédiatement, je peux te promettre une fin lente et douloureuse à coup de cuillère rouillée !

Celdwin observa, surprise sa sœur qui menaçait le garde en faction. La mercenaire était ravie de voir que sa petite sœur n'était pas qu'une poupée de porcelaine et qu'elle était capable d'autant de véhémence verbale qu'elle. Bien que Dis devait absolument renouveler son stock d'insultes trop gentilles et pas assez variées.

Les grandes Portes finirent pas s'ouvrirent avec un grincement de fin du monde. La petite troupe se mit à cavaler vers le Palais sur les talons de Dame Dis.

Ils courraient à perdre haleine lorsque soudainement le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Ils tombèrent brusquement, heurtant avec force le sol en pierre.

La Montagne tremblait. Les murs vibraient alors que la poussière tombait du plafond. Celdwin sentit qu'on la tira brutalement sur le coté. Une grosse roche s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où se tenait sa tête l'instant d'avant.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la secousse cessa.

\- Bilbo murmura Cxeldwin. Qu'avait donc fait son ami ?

\- Où sont les cachots ?! Cria Liam.

\- Troisième sous-sols, couloir de droite, en partant de la salle du Trône répondit Dis en se relevant.

Celdwin lui avait expliqué que Bilbo était encore en vie et qu'il était bien décidé à se venger de Thorin. Dis avait apprit, grâce à sa sœur et à Balto, l'importance des contrats, tacites ou non, chez le Peuple des Semi-Hommes.

La Naine avait rapidement catalogué ce peuple avec l'étiquette « à ne pas embêter ». Avec la mort présumée de Bilbo, les nains étaient à l'abri d'une vengeance sanglante… Mais avec la survie de Bilbo et cette secousse, Dis craignait le pire pour son Royaume… et pour son frère.

Celdwin lui avait avoué que Bilbo était vivant et qu'il était en chemin pour la Montagne. La mercenaire avait postulé que le Cambrioleur allait ravir à Thorin ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : l'Arkenstone.

Et Dis craignait plus que tout la réaction de son frère si la précieuse Pierre Arcane venait à disparaître. La Folie qui le rongeait, viendrait à le submerger et ce serait la fin… La fin de tout.

\- Je descend au cachot ! S'il y a des répliques, les Nains vont être ensevelis ! Arahis, Trichelieux, avec moi ! Cria Liam en bifurquant brusquement vers la droite.

\- Dites à Balin de commencer l'évacuation de la ville lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé ! cria Dis avant de repartir à fond de train en direction des appartements de son frère.

.

.

.

Bilbo ricana en refermant doucement le battant de la porte. Les Patrouilles étaient si simples à éviter, les Nains étaient si sûrs d'eux, si certains de l'inviolabilité de leur forteresse… Ils ne se méfiaient pas, étaient distraits.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était une gigantesque bibliothèque reliée aux appartements Royaux. La grande Porte étant gardée (par deux gardes à moitié somnolant), les hobbits avaient décidés d'entrer par la porte dérobée. La Bibliothèque du Roi n'était pas gardée. Crocheter la serrure prit exactement vingt secondes à Bruno. Sindri avait été un bon professeur.

Les deux hobbits se faufilèrent dans les appartements royaux. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon richement plongé dans la pénombre. Seul un raid de lumière filtrait sous la porte opposée à leur position. Thorin était encore éveillé… Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure. Le Roi était assis à son bureau, tournant ainsi le dos à la porte.

Le Cambrioleur détacha le fourreau de Dard de sa ceinture. Il s'assura que la lame était bien protéger par l'épais cuir. Il ne voulait pas tuer Thorin. Le Nain devait être vivant pour souffrir. Il vit du coin de l'œil Bruno mettre une pierre dans sa fronde.

Il leur faudrait agir vite pour mettre le Roi hors course. Bilbo appuya doucement sur la poignée, priant Yavanna pour que les gonds eurent été huilés récemment. Sa prière fut entendue et ce fut sans aucuns bruit que les deux hobbits se glissèrent dans le dos du Roi.

VLAM !

Thorin s'effondra sur son bureau, renversant son encrier, éparpillant ses papiers.

\- Bien frappé fit sobrement Bruno.

\- Merci.

Bilbo aurait put regretter de devoir assommer celui qu'il avait un jour appelé « ami », mais la haine et la colère qui courraient dans ses veines l'en empêchèrent. Il se mit à fouiller la pièce avec frénésie, à la recherche de la Maudite Pierre Arcane.

Ce fut Bruno qui la trouva. Bilbo regarda le cailloux, fièrement installé sur un coussin de velours noir. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette foutue caillasse. Bilbo la sortit de son coffret protecteur et la posa sans douceur sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le sol.

Le Cambrioleur, un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres sortit Dard de son fourreau. Il leva lentement la dague elfique, jubilant d'avance. Le coup partit, vif. La lame s'abattit sur la pierre qui se fissura, la lame retomba avec force et rage, produisant à chaque impact un crissement de verre pilé très strident, la lame frappa une troisième fois et la pierre arcane vola en éclat avec le son de millier de grelots d'argent tintant en même temps. Le claquement de l'acier apprit à Bilbo que la fidèle Dard n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion du Cœur de la Montagne.

Bilbo observait, haletant, les éclats de pierre éparpillés sur le tapis. Absent, il se fit la remarque que l'un d'eux lui avait ouvert le pied et qu'il saignait.

Un tremblement violent ébranla la Montagne, surprenant les deux hobbits qui en tombèrent au sol. La secousse violente dura, dura, dura… Les bibelots tombaient des étagèrent, la poussière saturait l'air, les papiers volaient dans tous les sens.

Puis brusquement tout cessa. Bruno qui s'était jeté sous un meuble écritoire pour échapper à la pluie d'objet, releva doucement la tète.

\- C'est fini ?

\- Oui, tu peux sortir Bruno ! C'est terminé.

Le hobbit sourit en entendant le ton joyeux de Bilbo. Effectivement, c'était fini. Aussi bien la Révolte que la secousse. Il s'était vengé, ils l'avaient vengés. La révolte était… finie. Les hobbits allaient pouvoir retourner à leur amours premiers, à la culture de tous ce qui pousse, au brassage de la bière et au fumage de l'herbe à pipe… C'était fini.

Bruno sortit de sous le meuble et se redressa. Il regarda son beau-frère qui avait un grand sourire joyeux et…

\- NOOON !

.

.

.

Celdwin ne freina pas lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la porte des appartements royaux. Elle accéléra. Entre une Naine mercenaire, vêtue d'une armure, lourdement armée et courant à toute vitesse et une pauvre serrure, le gagnant est facile à trouver.

Celdwin explosa la serrure, passant à travers les panneaux de chêne sans guère ralentir sous les yeux hallucinés des deux gardes et de Dis. Les mercenaires s'engouffrèrent à la suite de leur chef, suivis par Dis et les deux gardes.

\- NOOON !

Celdwin défonça la porte du bureau d'un coup d'épaule rageur et déboula dans la pièce où elle stoppa net.

Son regard balaya la scène. A gauche, Bruno, le frère de Lobélia, les yeux grands écarquillés, entrain de hurler, au centre un tapis couvert de bout de … verre ? Et d'éclat d'acier. Et à droite, Bilbo.

Bilbo dont l'expression montrait la surprise la plus pure,

Bilbo qui blanchissait à vue d'œil,

Bilbo qui semblait vomir des vagues de sang à chacune de ses respirations erratiques,

Bilbo dont un pointe d'acier dépassait de la poitrine.

Et derrière Bilbo, Thorin les yeux fous, les cheveux en bataille, les mains fermement agrippées sur un coupe-papier finement ouvragé.

Celdwin n'enregistra pas la présence de ses hommes qui arrivaient derrière elle, elle n'enregistra pas le cri de Dis, elle n'enregistra que le caquètement fou de Thorin.

La mercenaire bondit en avant, droit sur le Roi Fou, ses yeux déjà rouge de Rage. Thorin s'enfuit par la bibliothèque, la berserk folle de Rage sur les talons.

-Nous devons les rattraper ! Cria Kurd de sa voix rauque.

\- Non ! Celdwin est en pleine crise, elle nous tuerai.

-C'est ma sœur !

\- Dame Dis, ce n'est pas…

La tirade de Gaile fut coupée par une nouvelle secousse, plus violente encore que la précédente.

\- Il faut évacuer la ville ! Cria Dis.

Thorin était son frère, Celdwin sa sœur, elle les aimait tous les deux, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour eux. Ils étaient des Maudits. Il avait été écrit à leur naissance qu'ils s'affronteraient. Ils étaient nés pour cela. Maudits.

Entre sa famille et des centaines d'innocents, son choix était fait, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

\- La Montagne s'effondre, il faut sortir gueula Mellisandre en esquivant un bout le plafond.

Dis prit les opérations en mains, elle ordonna aux gardes d'aller sonner la trompe d'alerte. Elle ordonna aux mercenaires d'évacuer le Palais puis d'aider à l'évacuation de la Ville. Elle gifla plusieurs fois le hobbit brun, le forçant à reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Elle rassembla rapidement les morceaux de l'Arkenstone, les fourra dans une sacoche avant d'empoigner le corps encore tiède de Bilbo. L'autre hobbit vint l'aider et c'est en courant qu'ils sortirent du Palais portant le cadavre du Cambrioleur.

.

.

.

Dans la froide nuit d'hiver, Gandalf jura. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Le Magicien observa, depuis le Plateau du Mont Corbeau, la Montagne trembler et gronder. Un torrent de Nains sortait des Grandes Portes, se répandant dans la Plaine de Dale.

Le Pelerin Gris se hâta de rejoindre la plaine. Il se retrouva rapidement au milieu des Nains paniqués, et choqués qui venaient de fuir, pour le deuxième fois pour certains, la Montagne. Ils étaient en habits de nuit, tirés de leurs lits par le son de l'alarme, par les soldats ou les mercenaires. Ici et là des enfants pleuraient, sous le choc.

Les Hommes et Femmes de Dale circulaient parmi les enfants de Mahal, distribuant des boissons chaudes, des couvertures, des fourrures. Le magicien vit même un vieil homme distribuer des tapisseries. Les Daliens étaient sortis en catastrophe de chez eux lors de la première secousse. Cela leur rappelait trop les colères de Smaug pour qu'ils puissent continuer à dormir. Puis les Nains étaient arrivés et les Hommes s'étaient organisés pour leur venir en aide. Des abris de fortunes fleurissaient dans la Plaine tandis que les mercenaires du Vent Bleu, bien reconnaissables soignaient ceux qui en avaient besoin.

\- Roi Bard, où est Celdwin ?

\- J'en sais rien. Allez voir Dame Dis, elle sait ce qui s'est passé sous la Montagne cria le Roi avant de se pencher pour offrir un bol de potage chaud à une toute jeune Naine.

Le Magicien marcha entre les rescapés à la recherche de la sœur de Thorin. Il la trouva assise aux cotés du mercenaire Liam. La Naine semblait défaite, épuisée moralement et physiquement, choquée et confuse.

\- Bilbo est mort. Déclara Liam en apercevant le magicien. Il a été tué par Thorin.

\- Mon frère est fou… gémit Dis avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Liam la serra dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter comme il pouvait.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous connaissez le caractère rancunier des Hobbits. Bilbo a déclenché une Révolte. Et il s'est venger ce soir. Il a briser l'Arkenstone. Et Thorin l'a tué.

Gandalf prit sur lui pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son trouble. Il ne savait pas que Bilbo avait lancé une Révolte. Il n'avait pas vu que le rejet des Nains avait à ce point blessé le fils de Belladonna.

\- La Montagne s'effondre. La Pierre Arcane était son cœur et sans lui, elle meurt annonça Balin en se joignant au petit groupe. Nous avons encore perdu notre chez-nous.

.

.

.

Les morts sous la Montagne étaient relativement peu nombreux. Une vingtaine seulement. L'évacuation avait été rondement menée, limitant grandement les dégâts khazads.

Mais ces morts étaient quand même trop nombreux. Ori avait proposé de s'occuper des recherches. Avec son pouvoir de Chante-Pierre, il pouvait consolider la roche et surtout, savoir où et quand un éboulement allait se produire. Il avait commencé ses recherches dès l'aube, aidé par quelques Nains volontaires.

Ils avaient ainsi sauvé une dizaine de Nains qui avaient été bloqué sous les décombres et découverts leurs premiers morts à cette occasion.

Ori ressortit de la Montagne en portant une petite naine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans en age humain. Elle sanglotait doucement dans les bras de son sauveur.

\- Je m'en occupe Ori. Déclara Arahis en récupérant l'enfant.

La fille aînée de Celdwin s'était immédiatement portée volontaire pour aider les Nains. Elle passait son temps à faire des aller-retour, à porter des objets, des couvertures, des blessés. Elle s'épuisait dans sa tache, s'empêchant de penser, s'empêchant de penser à sa mère qui reposait dans la grande tente…

Celdwin et Thorin avaient fait parti des premières découvertes d'Ori. L'équipe de sauveteur les avait sortie avec une grande douceur de leur tombeau de roche. Les deux Nains avaient été emmenés sous la tente centrale où les religieuses de l'Ordre de Namo s'occupaient d'eux.

Arahis n'avait pas la force d'y aller pour l'instant, elle n'avait même pas la force d'y penser… Elle n'était pas sa sœur.

Meldwin observait sa mère sans la voir. Arahis avait refusé de venir. Elle la comprenait.

Celdwin avait l'air si paisible, si détendue. Et Thorin n'avait plus cet air fou qui illuminait ses traits lorsqu'il avait poignardé Bilbo. Les Namomiennes avaient fait un travail formidable.

Les jumeaux avaient été lavés du sang séché, de la sueur froide, des cendres et de la suie. La profonde plaie sur la cuisse de Celdwin avait été recousue, la main tranchée de Thorin avait été rattaché à son corps, les brûlures causées par l'or en fusion avaient été cachées par les poudres… Non, vraiment, s'ils n'avaient pas été si froids, s'ils n'avaient pas eut la poitrine transpercée, on aurait presque put croire que les jumeaux de Thrain dormaient.

Lorsque l'équipe d'Ori les avait trouvé, Celdwin et Thorin se tenaient, enlacés. L'aînée avait un large épieux de fer lui traversant la poitrine et une couche d'or recouvrait son bras droit. Thorin était plaqué contre elle, maintenu par le bras gauche de la mercenaire et la lame brisée de Dard tenue par la main de Celdwin était figée dans son cœur mort.

Les Maudits étaient morts. Ils s'étaient entre-tués.

\- Maman…

Meldwin sortit de la tente à grands pas, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

.

.

.

Dis s'assit silencieusement au cotés de l'aînée de ses nièces.

\- C'était écrit. Ils étaient des Maudits…

\- C'est de la connerie tous cela.

\- Ils étaient maudits, désignés par les Dieux pour être les messagers du Chaos et de la Folie.

Meldwin laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

\- C'est les Elfes, avoir des jumeaux est une bénédiction. Ils sont si peu fertile, que recevoir deux bébés d'un coup est considéré comme un don des dieux. Au Harad, les jumeaux sont sacrés, malheur à celui qui leur ferait du mal. Chez les Changeurs de Peaux, il bien plus courant d'avoir des jumeaux ou des triplets que des enfants uniques. Au Gondor, deux enfants au lieux d'un est un bon prétexte pour faite deux fois plus la fête… Ce n'est qu'une question de Culture.

Dis ne répondit pas… Elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment étaient perçus les Maudits chez les autres Peuples.

\- Vous êtes tellement certains qu'il va arriver quelque chose de mauvais lorsque des jumeaux naissent que vous créez vous même les circonstances du drame. Et lorsqu'il arrive, c'est forcement de leur faute. Mais même si Thrain n'avait pas eut de jumeaux, Smaug serait venu… Cela n'est qu'un concourt de circonstances…

\- Peut-être… Mais je n'y crois pas. Thorin était habité par la Folie des Maudits…

\- Oui, Thorin était fou. Mais ce n'est pas le seul. Pour tous dire, les trois-quarts des Nains que je connaisse sont fous.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si, mais pas tous au même degré. Les Nains vivent enfermés sous leurs Montagnes, Vous vivez entre vous, vous marriez entre vous… Il n'y a jamais de sang neuf ! Certes Thrain a épousé une fille de la Maison des Barbes-de-Feu. Mais Thror a épousé une de ses cousines, son père avant lui a épousé une nièce et le grand-père de votre grand-père a épousé sa propre demie-sœur !

\- Les dynasties ont toujours agit ainsi, c'est pour préserver la pureté de la lignée.

\- Sauf que c'est le genre de comportement qui mène à la folie. Ma mère était folle. Elle s'énervait vite et réagissait de manière trop violente. Elle avait des tendances meurtrières assez poussées bien que celle-ci se soient calmés avec l'age. Ma mère était folle et si j'échappe à cette même folie, c'est grâce au sang de mon père.

\- Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Libre à toi de le croire ma tante. Mais tu ne peux pas nié que le nombre de naissance réduit de plus en plus chaque années. Le peuple Nain se meure. Si vous voulez survivre, vous allez devoir accepter les bâtards des Hommes et des Hobbits. Car d'ici un siècle je peux prédire qu'il n'y aura plus suffisamment d'échange de sang pour produire des Khazads saint d'esprits et de corps…

Meldwin se tut, regardant les nuages qui passaient doucement dans le ciel bleu glace. Dis s'éloigna laissant la nouvelle chez du Vent Bleu seule dans ses pensées. Celdwin avait toujours avoué sa folie. Elle savait, grâce aux explications des Elfes que l'enfermement des Nains allaient causer leur perte. C'est ce qui s'était passé chez les Premiers-Nés. A vivre seulement entre eux, leur sang s'étaient appauvrit, affaiblit.

Le seul elfe a avoir jamais eut des jumeaux restait Elrond, un bâtard d'Homme. Un Semi-Elfe au sang nouveau…

\- Les Nains vont repartir.

\- La Montagne est morte, les filons ont disparu, les galeries se sont effondrées. Ils n'y a plus rien ici pour eux répondit doucement Meldwin à Liam.

\- Quelles sont tes directives ?

\- Maman m'a apprit comment diriger le Vent Bleu, mais je ne pensait pas devoir le faire si vite… Je pense que pour l'instant, une pause s'impose. Nous avons notre chef ainsi que Bilbo à enterrer.

.

.

.

* * *

Épilogue

* * *

.

\- C'est ainsi que se termine l'histoire de ton père, du Warg et de la Montagne.

Lobelia referma le lourd livre Rouge qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Lotho leva sa petite frimousse parsemait de taches de rousseur vers sa mère. L'enfant était orphelin de père de naissance. Il ne connaissait ce dernier qu'à travers les histoire des Hobbits de l'Archipel et les dessin d'oncle Ori.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

\- C'est à dire bonhomme ?

\- Ben… Je sais pas moi … la Naine sauvée par Oncle Ori, elle est devenue quoi ? Celdwin, elle est enterrée où ? Et Bard, il est devenu quoi ? Pourquoi il est pas Roi, pourquoi c'est Bain ? Et La Dame Elfe et son amoureux Nain, ils ont fait quoi ? Et le frère triste ? Et les Mercenaires ?

Lobélia sourit. Lotho était aussi curieux que son père au même age.

\- Tu connais très bien la Naine sauvée par ton oncle. C'est Giria ! Ori l'a adoptée car elle n'avait plus de papa et de maman.

\- Donc maintenant son papa c'est tonton Ori et sa maman Tata Hilda !

\- C'est ca mon grand.

\- Et pour les autres ?

\- Je t'emmènerai mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de Dame Celdwin demain. Et je répondrais à tes questions. Mais maintenant, au lit !

Le petit piailla qu'il était pas fatigué, mais après une bataille de chatouilles, il rendit ses armes et fila sous sa couette.

Lobélia rangea l'épais ouvrage de cuir rouge avec délicatesse sur son étagère. Bilbo le lui avait offert quelques heures avant d'aller mourir sous la Montagne. La première partie du livre avait été écrire par lui. Il y racontait la Quête de l'Arkenstone et la mise en place de la Révolte. Le reste avait été écrit par Ori, selon les témoignages des différents acteurs de cette fameuse nuit.

Dix ans. Dix ans déjà que Bilbo était mort, que Celdwin était morte, que Thorin était mort…

La dépouille de Thorin avait été brûlée et ses cendres étaient reparties avec les caravanes Naines. Elles devaient certainement être enterrées dans les caveaux royaux d'Ered Luin.

Celdwin avait été enterrée entre le Promontoire et l'Archipel, sur une petite butte. Ahmris y avait construit une magnifique sculpture de granit noir représentant sa mère en armure, ses armes en mains. Beorn lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle était venu planter un gland. Un simple gland qui donnait aujourd'hui un magnifique chêne rouge.

Le lieu était devenu un sanctuaire pour les marchands de passage. Celdwin était devenu La Guerrière Noire, protectrice des marchands et des voyageurs. Les offrandes affluaient sur sa tombe en août, lorsque la Foire Éternelle approchait.

Cela faisait sourire ses enfants et, Lobélia en était certaine, cela devait faire beaucoup râler Celdwin de là où elle était.

Bilbo, quand à lui avait été enterré dans l'Archipel, dans le petit cimetière qui hébergeait déjà les quelques victimes de l'assaut des Gobelins. Lobélia allait fleurir sa tombe tous les jours, racontant à mi-voix les aventures de Lotho, de leur fils.

La Shamane repensa aux questions de son fils. La question sur Bard était délicate. En effet, le Semi-Elfe avait disparut un matin de mai après avoir embrasser ses enfants et ses petits enfants. Il avait laissé sa charge de Roi à Bain avant de partir. La dépression s'était emparé de lui avec la mort de Celdwin. Il était le seul survivant d'une époque révolue, lorsque lui et le Warg était encore jeunes et entouré d'amis. Il ne voulait pas être le dernier. Il avait toujours été convaincu qu'il partirait avant Celdwin, histoire de lui réserver une place à la Taverne des Morts. Mais elle était partie avant. Avait-il quitté Dale pour rejoindre Celdwin et leurs amis, était-il vivant ou mort, nul ne saurait le dire. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu.

Kili et Tauriel étaient restés quelques temps à Dale. Puis lorsque Bard était partis, ils étaient partis également. Mais eux, on savait où ils étaient. Les amants, rejetés à la fois par les Elfes et par les Nains, étaient restés chez les Hommes, au Gondor. Kili s'était établi comme forgeron et Tauriel donnait des cours de danse, de chant, de lancers de couteaux, de broderies et de tirs à l'arc aux jeunes filles de leur ville. Le couple attendait son premier enfants pour le début de l'été.

Fili lui s'était installé sur le versant opposé au Mont Corbeau de la Plaine de Dale. Avec les quelques Nains souhaitant resté dans la région, il avait formé une petite communauté vivant dans des maisons troglodytes. L'épéiste blond était le chef de cette communauté, mais il dépendait de l'autorité de Bain et cela lui allait très bien comme cela.

Fili n'avait jamais voulu être Roi. Il préférait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et il avait longtemps rêvé de la même liberté que sa tante Celdwin. Aujourd'hui, il vivait heureux en concubinage avec une changeuse de Peau caractérielle qui se changeait en énorme Lynx noir. Entre lui, blanc de peau, blond comme les blés, haut d'un mètre cinquante, et elle, à la peau caramel, aux cheveux noirs charbons, plus grande que lui de presque deux têtes, il n'y avait aucuns points communs excepté une grande tendresse et un amour calme mêlé de respect.

Quand au Vent Bleu… Il était toujours dirigé par Meldwin qui formait actuellement Eodred à pendre sa succession. Célawin, la fille de Trichelieux s'amusait à rendre tous le monde fou sous le regard protecteur de son père et amusait de Dacien. Ivaldi s'était casé avec une petite hobbite aussi douce que bonne cuisinière (Personne ne la laissait s'approcher d'une casserole au risque d'une intoxication alimentaire générale), Arahis continuait de courir les route accompagnée de Diliane et Sindri. Béria attendait son premier enfant tandis que Ahmris était le père comblé de trois petites filles et d'un petit garçon.

La vie avait continué son cour, soignant doucement les blessures, réparant les cœurs. Othon, l'oncle de Bilbo avait empêché Lobélia de faire une grosse bêtise. Il avait veillé sur la jeune veuve avec attention jusqu'à la naissance de Lotho. Lorsque la sage-femme lui avait mis le poupin entre les bras, Lobelia avait su. Elle avait su qu'elle était Maman et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Car quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Car elle n'était plus seule.

Demain, cela ferait dix ans que Lotho respirait sur Arda. Dix ans qu'il était devenu le centre de son univers. Demain Lotho aurait dix ans et Lobelia lui remettrait l'anneau de son père. L'anneau magique qui permet d'échapper aux Elfes et au Dragon… Oui, demain.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
